WFRR: Maddy's story
by 416851
Summary: Madelyn Valiant got accepted to University in LA, and is going to live with her Uncle Eddie that she hasn't seen since her father died three years ago. As she arrived, Maddy got dragged in helping her Uncle with a small case, and now Roger Rabbit is accused of murder. Can she and Eddie solve this murder case, or will Roger Rabbit be dipped... (Follows movie, but a few tweaks)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm formally known as 416851, and this is my first story to post on Fanfiction. All I want to say that I was in love with the movie, and I wanted to create a story based on the movie. **

**I will say that the characters from WFRR belong to there rightful owners, while I own my OC (Maddy)**

**I hope you enjoy the beginning of Maddy's journey. (Her description with be in the second chapter once I post it)**

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you have everything?" asked my mom who pulled up toward the airport driveway.

"Yes mom," I answered the hundredth time while driving from my mother's house in the countryside to the closest airport in Kentucky. "I'm only going to college in a few weeks in Hollywood, and I'm going to live with my Uncle Eddie. So I'm in good hands."

My mom looked at the wheel, then moved her short brown hair out of the way. She then looked at me. "Are you okay with this? I understand you and your uncle are close, but you two haven't seen each other in years since your father…" she stopped and looked away.

I looked over and saw my mom crying a few tears. A few months ago, we got a call from Uncle Eddie that my father was killed by a toon. Even though my father and mom divorced a few years ago, she still loved him.

"Mom," I took my mother's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I miss dad too, but don't worry. I still have Uncle Eddie with me, so like I said I'm in good hands. Besides, this will give me the chance to see the toons again after all this time."

My mom still looked unsure but didn't say anything. She nodded, "Okay Maddy," she smiled. "You have fun and tell Eddie I said hi."

I smiled. "I will mom."

I opened the car door and went to the backseat of my mom's 40's Buick Special, and took out my two suitcases and slipped on my dark blue backpack.

"Did you call Uncle Eddie for him to meet you at the airport?" my mom asked again.

"Yes mom."

"And you have everything for school?"

"Yes, I checked twice."

"And you have my number if you want to call me?"

"Yes mom," I replied like I was running out of breath. I went to my mom's side of the car and gave her a peck on the check. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Maddy," My mom smiled and hugged my neck. She then looked at me sternly. "Call me when you arrive safely."

I laughed. "I will, goodbye mom."

I picked up my two suitcases and made my way to the entrance of the airport. I stopped, turned around and waved toward not only my mom who left, but also beautiful Kentucky. I feel like this trip will be different than the other ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is CH2, this is the chapter with a little of Maddy's description on it. If you get confused, just PM me. **

**So WFRR characters don't belong to me, only my OC**

**Have fun reading! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The plane ride took forever than I imagined. I was constantly jiggling in my seat, waiting impatiently to arrive in LA, California.

I brushed my lower back length brown hair behind my ears and cleaned my black glasses with my burgundy shirt. It had been three years since I visited my Uncle. After my parents divorced, I used to stay with my dad and uncle during the school year while I stayed with my mom in the summer. After my father died, which was three years ago, I stopped visiting because it was my uncles idea for me to stay away.

I was heartbroken.

I was not only going to see my uncle anymore, but I was never going to see the toons of Toon Town again. A few of them I knew were close friends of mine. Roger Rabbit was one of them, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, I practically knew all of the toons, especially others that I knew no one was a fan of…The Toon Patrol. Yes, The Toon Patrol, but they helped me out when I was little. When I got to know them, they treated me as their friend, or member of their gang. They even called me their sister from time to time. Actually, them and Roger are the ones I can't wait to see.

When my plane finally arrived at Lockheed Air Terminal, I hurried out of the plane with my backpack still on my back. I picked up my suitcases from the pickup area and was walking toward the exit of the airport. I looked around the Airport Terminal to see if I can spot my Uncle through the crowd.

"He told me he would be here." I whispered and looked around the lounging area. If I knew my uncle, he wouldn't be inside, but maybe outside?

I went down an escalator and made my way to the exit of the airport. I looked outside, and saw people coming and going from in and out of the airport. To my even bigger surprise, I spotted toons!

Even though the Toons live in Toon Town, they work at Maroon Studios that's here in Hollywood. A few of them greeted me when they walked past me like it was a normal day.

"Heya Maddy!" called Goofy who walked past me on the sidewalk. He lifted his hat at me and gave a goofy grin that I missed.

"Hi Goofy!" I waved. I turned where Goofy was walking, then I took a seat on one of the benches at the front of the airport.

I don't get it, I thought. Uncle Eddie was supposed to meet me here. He even told me on the phone he would meet me here. I guess he forgot.

I'm not worried that I'm all alone here at the airport, I just couldn't believe Eddie forgot. Like the old saying, it isn't the end of the world if someone forgot.

Just then, I heard the sound of a bell. I looked up and saw the Red Car stop in front of the airport building. I sighed, since the Red Car goes all over Los Angeles, and a few stops at the airport, what the heck.

I picked up both my suitcases with my backpack and made my way toward the Red Car.

I looked out at the Red Car, and saw the trolley stop at Maroon Cartoons Studio. It was a huge filming studio with many toons working on their films. Someday, I'm going to work there. I want to be an animator or a cartoonist, and create my own toons, or help the toons creating new outfits for them. My father was surprised that I didn't want to be a detective like him, but we didn't fight a lot about it. I am smart, but the reason I didn't want to be a detective was because I'm not as brave as my father or uncle when it comes to solving dangerous crimes. If I wanted to help them, I would give them maybe some ideas on where the case should go.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a familiar person with a grey trench coat and a grey fedora. It was my Uncle Eddie! When I saw my Uncle coming up to the Red Car, the Conductor looked down at him while Eddie was showing a check.

"What do I look like a Bank?" the conductor said crossed. Just when he was about to close the doors, I stopped him.

"It's alright sir," I said giving the man the amount to pay a ride. "He's with me."

The conductor looked at me, then to Eddie, he sighed. "Alright, but he's yours."

Eddie climbed into the Red Car and took a seat next to me. When I went back to my seat, I looked over at my uncle who gave me his rare smile.

"Maddy, you are a sight for sore eyes." He said.

"Save it Eddie," I said, and crossed my arms. I was still mad at him for not meeting me. "What happened in saying you were going to meet me at the airport? I told you that I was coming Thursday morning."

Eddie raised an eyebrow, then like something popped in my head. His face became a little pale. He put his hand over his forehead.

"I'm sorry Maddy, I forgot. I got a call from R.K. Maroon that he wanted to talk to me about something this morning."

"What did R.K Maroon want to talk to you about?" I asked with curiosity. Ever since my father died, Uncle Eddie stopped working with Toons, and from what my mother told me he hasn't had a good case to work with in years.

My Uncle looked at me like he didn't want to say anything, but he knew me. If I want to know what's going on, I _want_ to know what's going on. He and my dad tried to hide a case from me that had something to do with toon town, but I figured it out, and followed them.

"I'll tell you in details when we get to my office." Eddie answered.

I nodded, then the Red Car stopped at our destination. Me and Uncle Eddie exited the Red Car and headed to his office that was in an apartment building.

The mailman came with a smile. "Hey there Mr. Valiant."

"Hey Joe, watcha got for me?" Eddie asked.

"Same old, the usual bills." Joe handed Uncle Eddie the bills and left before he smiled at me.

I looked at Eddie who was looking at the bills, then looked at the other side of the street before he threw the bills away. Before he left, he gave a set of keys to me.

"You go put your bags away in the office and meet me in the bar as soon as you're done." Eddie said.

"Okay," I answered, spinning the set of keys in index finger. "I'll see you soon."

Both me and Uncle Eddie made our separate ways. I went to the office and dropped off my suitcases by my uncles desk. Before I left, I saw a picture of me (when I was 7 years old) being held by my father, my mom, Uncle Eddie, and Delores standing in front of a building that had the 'Valiant and Valiant' writing on a billboard. I smiled at the picture, that was when my dad and Uncles business came to life.

I shook my head, that was a long time ago. I exited the office, then I was out the apartment building, and heading to the bar that was across the street.

I entered the bar, and was welcomed with the smell of alcohol, sweaty people, and a depressed crowd. People were either sitting at tables or sitting by the bar talking. I spotted my Uncle talking to a few people talking about the Red Car.

"No kidding," Eddie said surprised to the black man to my left. "They bought the Red Car?"

"Yeah," said a black man to my left. "Put the poor guy on a two weeks' notice, cutbacks they said."

I went over to Eddie and saw him pick up a small glass of whiskey or bourbon.

"Here's to the pencil pushers, may they all get lead poisoning."

Just when Uncle Eddie was about to take a sip, a hand with red nail polish covered the glass preventing him from drinking. He and I look over, and it was none other than Dolores.

"Dolores," I beamed.

Delores looked at me surprised then a warm smile. He then looked back down at Eddie.

"Tomorrows Friday Eddie," she started. "You know what happens here on Friday?"

Eddie looked back down at the glass, then to Dolores. "Fish special?"

Delores took the glass from Eddie and gave him her glare.

"My boss checks the books on Friday," she started. "If I don't get that money you owe me back on the till, I'm gonna lose my job."

"Don't bust a button Delores you only got one left."

I looked over at Eddie with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean Uncle Eddie?"

Eddie answered me by taking out the same piece of paper and showed to both me and Delores.

"Fifty bucks?" Delores asked with hope in her voice, then her face became anger. "Where's the rest?"

"It's only a snoop job away," Eddie answered.

"A job snoop. What's going on?" I asked with not a clue what Eddie was talking about. I took a seat next to him and looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember what I told you about R.K Maroon?" Eddie asked.

I nodded.

"Well, he wanted me to do a job, and promised he would give me the other fifty when I finished the job."

"What kind of job is it?"

"Um…" He looked around at the bar, then looked back at me. "I'll tell you when no one is around." He whispered, then looked at Delores who was cleaning up her plates. "You got that old camera Dolores? Mine's in the shop."

"Wouldn't happen to be a pawn shop would it?" Delores asked with sarcasm.

"Come on Delores, you need the money, and I need that camera."

Delores sighed, then went to the back of the bar, and took out her camera and brought it to him.

"There any film in that?" Eddie asked.

Delores gave Eddie the camera. "Should be," she answered, then went back to work. "The film in that camera hasn't been developed since our trip to Catalina. Sure was a long time ago."

"Yeah, that was a long time ago, we should do it again some time."

"Yeah sure Eddie." Delores answered, then held the plates and cups down when a trolley left the station and another one came in next door. I forgot what that felt like.

When the rumbling stopped, Delores looked at me with a smile. "So how have you've been Maddy?"

"Pretty good," I answered. "I'm starting school in a few weeks. Thought of coming early, so I could catch up with things here."

"Really, what school?"

"UCLA, I'm doing the Art department there, so I can get my bachelors in Studio Arts."

"That's great Maddy," then Delores realized something. "Wait, do you have transportation or a license?"

"Well, I kind of hoped to take the Red Car until this Cloverleaf Company bought it. I do have my license, but I don't have a car." I sheepishly said.

Eddie looked over at me. "My car is coming out of the shop soon, how about I loan it to you."

I looked over at my Uncle. "You sure Uncle Eddie."

"Yeah, I'm not using it that much now as before, besides I still like riding the Red Car."

"By the way Eddie," Delores looked at Eddie with a frown. "Is this check even any good?"

Eddie handed her the check. "Check the script."

Delores looked at the check. "R.K. Maroon. As in Maroon Cartoons?"

"Maroon Cartoons?" asked a voice behind. I looked over and saw a dirty man with dirty blonde hair came behind Eddie with a humorous smirk on his face. He went up to Eddies face and made weird faces at him. "So whose your client Eddie? Chilly Willy? Or Screwy Squirrel?" he made squirrel noises, and I decided that I didn't like him.

"What'll ya have?" Delores asked.

"I'll take a beer." The man answered and took a seat next to Eddie.

I took a whiff of the man and gagged, he smelled like a pile of dirty socks that were covered in dirtballs. I didn't like him at all.

"So what's the case?" the man continued talking to Eddie. "Did someone kidnap Yankee Doodle?"

"Cut it out Angelo." Dolores said trying to help.

I looked over at Eddie who was giving a sour face trying to ignore Angelo, but I'm guessing it's not working.

"Oh wait a minute, wait a minute," Angelo continued ignoring Dolores. "Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep, and your gonna help her find him." He then began to laugh.

I saw my Uncle's face, and he was boiling with fury. In the blink of an eye, he kicked Angelo's seat and held onto Angelo's throat against the table. I was wide eyed; I've never saw my Uncle this angry ever.

"Get this through your head," Eddies voice dripped with venom. "I. Don't. Work. For Toons." He grabbed Angelo's egg the man was about to eat and shoved it in his face.

When he was done, my Uncle grabbed me by my arm and exited the bar.

Later at night, me and Uncle Eddie walked through a dark alleyway. After exiting the bar, Eddie was just fuming for a little while when we arrived back at his office. When it was time to leave, Eddie explained what the job was from Maroon.

The cold night air ran through the walls and over my skin. I tightened my grip around my dark jean jacket and was relieved I was wearing leggings under my dark blue skirt. We stopped in front of an old beaten up door. Eddie knocked on it, and we were greeted by two big red eyes.

"You got the password?" asked a deep gruff voice.

"Walt sent me." Eddie answered.

The old door opened, and me and Uncle Eddie entered. I looked behind the door, and the doorman was none other than Bongo who was wearing a tuxedo with his white sleeves rolled up.

"Nice monkey suit." Eddie said with sarcasm in his voice.

Bongo huffed. "Wise ass."

"Sorry Bongo, Uncle Eddie had a bad day, thought of bringing him here to cheer him up." I said, not to make a conniption.

"Just keep your Uncle out of trouble, will ya…"

"Madelyn, or Maddy is fine." I introduced.

Bongo nodded. "Just keep him out of trouble, will ya Maddy?"

I nodded. Eddie ignored me, and we walked down a dimly lit hallway until we were up to a set of doors. Eddie opened the doors, and we were greeted with a large dimly lit room that had white covered tables all around, a side bar that had a toon octopus serving drinks, and a large stage with a long walkway. Everywhere I look, I see the penguin waiters who were in Mary Poppins serving drinks to customers. Up on the stage was Donald Duck and Daffy Duck playing two pianos. Donald was playing a nice fast piece, but Daffy was just playing random keys.

"He-Hey, cut it out," Donald exclaimed, looking back and forth between his playing and Daffy.

"Does anyone understand what this duck is saying?" Daffy asked the audience, completely ignoring Donald.

Me and Uncle Eddie walked through the tables, and we found a table close to the stage.

"Geez, I've worked with a lot of wise quackers, but you're dis-p-p-picable!" Daffy taunted Donald.

"Dog-gone, annoying little." Donald grumbled, then made a few quack noises.

"This is the last time I work with someone with a speech impediment."

"OH YEAH!" Donald grabbed Daffy and slammed him in the piano and shut the top. I cringed when the top slammed on Daffy, but I knew he would be okay.

"This means war," Daffy whispered in the piano.

Just when Eddie and I were taking our seats, an obese man who was sitting at the next table over squirted blue ink on Eddies white shirt. Eddie looked from his shirt to the man who squirted the ink. The man began to laugh. I cringed; I do not like where this is going.

"Ya think that's funny? Eddie asked, glaring at the slightly obese man.

"It's a panic!" the man answered with a huge smile and giggled.

"Well you won't think it's so funny when I stick that pen up your nose," Eddie said, hauling the man off his chair.

"Now calm down son, look the stain's gone. Its disappearing ink." Eddie and I looked down at his shirt and saw the ink stain disappeared like it wasn't there. "No hard feelings, I hope. Look I'm-"

"I know who you are," Eddie cut the man off. "Marvin Acme, the guy who owns Toon Town."

"The 'Gag King'?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If its Acme, it's a gasser. Put her their pal." Acme and Eddie exchanged hands, but Eddie felt a violent shock going through his hands. When Acme let go, he was holding a hand buzzer.

"The joy buzzer," Acme continued. "Still our biggest seller!" Mr. Acme laughed and sat back down in his seat.

Eddie rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed of the guys jokes. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. A penguin waiter came up to our table and gave us menus.

"I'll have a Shirley Temple please." I said placing my menu on the waiters table.

"Scotch on the Rocks." Eddie said. When the waiter left, Eddie boomed. "AND I MEAN ICE!"

We looked up at the performance, and Donald hit Daffy in his black piano. Surprisingly, Donald used his tail as a finger to play the white piano while he was playing the black piano. Suddenly, Daffy burst out the piano and did an uppercut at Donald. Daffy then began playing the black piano at incredible speed, and his feathers became longer the faster he played. When Daffy finished his final notes, Donald, with red horns, sneaky comes out of the white piano with a toon cannon, ready to fire. When the fuse was lite, Donald covered his ears with a demonic smile on his face. The cannon fired but missed Daffy. I jumped when the cannon hit the black piano instead, and Daffy and Donald trapped inside both pianos. Two giant canes came from both sides of the stage and pulled them off the stage. The whole crowd applauded.

"Oh those ducks," Acme said laughing. "They, they never get to finish the act." He laughed very hard.

Eddie rolled his eyes, and I stifled a laugh. The penguin waiter came back with our drinks.

"Thanks." Eddie said.

"Thank you." I said politely and took a sip of the sweet drink.

Uncle Eddie was about to take a sip of his drink when he found a rock in his glass.

"Toons." He said annoyed and licked the scotch from his fingers.

"So note to self, get a drink that doesn't have the word 'rocks' in it." I said with a humorous smile.

"Whatever," Eddie replied.

"Cigars, cigarettes…Eddie and…Madelyn Valiant!" Said a high feminine voice from behind.

Both of us looked back and saw a black and white female toon in a short black dress with no sleeves or straps.

"Betty?" Eddie and I asked in unison.

"Long time no see you two," Betty said placing a plate of cigars and cigarettes on their table. "Maddy, I haven't seen you for how long. How have you've been?"

"I've been good." I simply said.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked Betty.

"Works been kind of slow since cartoons went to color," Betty answered with shrugged shoulders. "But I still got it Eddie." She said her catch phrase, then struck a pose.

Eddie smiled. "Yeah, you still got it."

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and the men gathered around the stage howling like wolves and whistling. I looked over and saw Acme spraying a lot of cologne on him, with a big smile on his face.

"What's with him?" I asked, motioning my head to Acme.

"Mr. Acme never misses a night when Jessica performs." Betty answered simply.

"Got a thing for rabbits, does he?" Eddie asked with a smirk.

The room went silent and everyone's eyes were on the stage. I watched as the spotlight hit the center of the curtains.

_Ya had plenty money 1922_

A feminine leg came from behind the curtains as they slowly opened up. When the curtains pulled all the way back to reveal Jessica Rabbit. A beautiful toon woman with long red hair, a gorgeous glittering pink dress with matching pink high heels. She was a woman that would put any other woman's beauty to shame.

_You let other women make a fool of you _

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

_Get out of here_

_Get me some money too_

While walking on the stage, Jessica saw a man trying to come up on the stage, and she kicked him with her pink heel.

Eddie leaned over to Betty and asked, "She's married to Roger Rabbit?"

"Yeah," Betty answered with her hands together. "What a lucky girl." She looked over and closed Eddies gapped mouth.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him, and watched Jessica's performance. Jessica kept walking down the stage, men were standing around the walkway.

_Now if you had prepared twenty years ago_

_You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door_

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

Another man went too close to Jessica, and she pressed her hand on his head and made him sit down. When she was at the end of the walkway, Acme took her hand and helped her down to the audience. She came behind Acme, pinching his cheeks, and took his handkerchief from his shirt pocket and rubbed his head.

_Get out of here_

_Get me some money too_

She walked away Acme with a seductive smirk on her face. When she came to our table, I could have sworn Jessica facial features changed for a second when she saw me like she recognized me, then went back to her performance. She took a seat on Uncle Eddies lap, then went back to singing.

_Get out of here_

_Get me some money too_

For a minute there, I thought Jessica was going to kiss Eddie, but she took his hat and shoved it in his face. She stood up and walked around him and sat on our table between me and Eddie.

_Why don't you do right_

_Like some other men…_

Jessica grabbed Eddie's tie and looked like she was going to kiss him again, but instead she sang her last note.

_Do…_

She loosened her grip on Eddie's tie, leaving Uncle Eddie wide eyed, and dazed off into space. The entire audience cheered at Jessica's performance; mostly the men. I looked over and Uncle Eddie was breathing heavenly in his seat and looked to be in space still.

I looked over and saw Marvin Acme leaving the club, my guessing going to see Jessica. Uncle Eddie explained to me what the deal with R.K Maroon was about, and I was surprised. Jessica possibly having an affair with Marvin Acme.

I stood up from my chair, and quickly patted Eddie on the cheeks to wake him up. Eddie jumped in surprised, he looked around, then looked up at me with anger.

"What the hell was that for?!" he asked with anger in his voice.

"While you were in your dream world, Acme left, and possibly going to see Jessica." I said in a serious tone. "Now, get that camera ready, and let's get this over with."

Eddie nodded, we left our table, and went backstage to where Jessica's dressing room is. We found Marvin Acme, who was holding a bouquet of flowers, and a big smile on his face. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer.

"Who is it?" Jessica asked from the other side of the door, who opened it.

"Jessica dear, have no fear, your Marvin is here." Acme said, walking in the room.

"I can't believe we're doing this." I said with both queasiness and annoyance in my voice. I still didn't like the feeling that Jessica is cheating on her husband Roger. I could see Roger being so upset if he found out.

"Shh," Uncle Eddie whispered. "Your gonna blow our cover."

I followed Uncle toward the door, and Eddie took a peek through the keyhole while I leaned behind him. I heard what Acme was saying.

"_You really rang out the curtain tonight baby_," Acme said through the door. "_You killed em', you absolutely, positively…_"

Suddenly, I felt a hard tap on my shoulder and a growl. Both me and Eddie turned around and we saw Bongo with a not so pleased look on his face.

"What do you think you're doing chumps?" Bongo growled at Eddie.

"Who are you calling a chump chimp?" Eddie growled up at Bongo.

Bongo growled down at him and looked to be ready to explode.

"Eddie, I think you made him mad." I whispered, and I was right.

Bongo grabbed Eddie by his collar, then grabbed me by the waist. He brought us toward the back of the door. He set me down, then tossed Eddie out the door, and I heard a couple of trashcans crashing. I flinched, hoping Eddie wasn't hurt. Bongo then looked to be ready to throw me too, then I lifted my hand up.

"I can get out myself, thank you." I scurried out the door and turned around.

"And don't let me catch your Uncles peeping face around here again! Got it?!" Bongo shouted, then closed the door behind him.

"OOGA-BOOGA!" Eddie exclaimed scratching under his arm like an ape.

"Nice going Eddie." I growled standing next to him.

"Me?!"

"Yeah you! Now we can't-"

Eddie covered my mouth and pointed his finger behind him. I turned and saw a window with dim lighting. We looked at each other and nodded our heads in agreement. We made our way to the window. Uncle Eddie took out the camera, climbed on a crate, and got ready. I stood down, and listened to what Jessica and Acme were saying, while Eddie took the pictures.

"Come Jessica, I have everything ready right here, on the bed." Acme started. I gulped.

"Not tonight Marvin, I have a headache." Jessica answered.

"Oh but Jessica, you promised."

I cringed, let's hope it's not what I think it is…

"Oh alright," she answered. "But this time take off that hand buzzer."

I know I don't like where this was going, but I was curious. I stood on top of a crate and looked through the window. When I looked through, I gapped my mouth. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing, and it wasn't what I was expecting.

"You got to be kidding me?" Eddie and I said at the same time.

15


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Ch3. **

**I've just got my first review to 'anongray'! YAY! Reviews are great, thank you so much. **

**All characters belong to there rightful owners, while I own my OC.**

**Just keep reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"PATTIE CAKE! PATTIE CAKE! I don't believe it…" Roger exclaimed while shaking the blinds in Maroon's office.

He got down from his spot and continued to rant Pattie Cake while slamming his head on Maroon's desk. I was heartbroken at the sight of the white rabbit with a broken heart. Trying the best to comfort him, I rubbed his back gently. Suddenly, Roger clung to me and continued weeping, so I rubbed his back and whispered in his ears.

"Oh take comfort son," Maroon said behind me, trying to comfort Roger, but in a different way. "You're not the first one whose wife played Pattie Cake on Acme."

He handed Roger a handkerchief. Roger let go of me and took ahold of Maroon's handkerchief and blew his nose hard. When he was done, the rabbit gave it back to Maroon, who was holding a small black trashcan. I continued rubbing my hand on his back.

"I just don't believe it," Roger said, then looked like he didn't believe it. "I won't believe it, I can't believe it, I shan't believe it."

"Believe it kid," Eddie said, holding the pictures he took. "It's true. I took the pictures myself. She played Pattie Cake." He handed the pictures to Roger. I stood up and stood next to Uncle Eddie, knowing that now would be a good time to take a step back.

Roger looked through the pictures with disbelief. "No, this just can't be. Not my Jessica. Not Pattie Cake! This is impossible, it can't be, it's just can't be! Jessica's my wife! IT'S ABSOLUTLEY IMPOSSIBLE!" he exclaimed, throwing the pictures all over the room. "Jessica's the light of my life. The apple of my eye. The cream in my coffee."

"Well you better start drinking it black. Because it looks like Acme is taking the cream now." Eddie said while pouring a drink.

"Uncle," I whispered to Eddie since he was not helping to comfort Roger.

"It's hard to believe." Maroon said, looking out the window. "Marvin Acme has been my friend and neighbor for thirty years. Who would've thought he was a sugar daddy?"

"Someone must have made her do it." Roger protested.

"Oh here ya go son, drink this. It'll make you feel better." Maroon gave small glass to Roger.

Roger, to my surprise, took the glass and let Maroon fill the glass. The rabbit then gulped the whole drink in one gulp and threw the glass behind him. Suddenly, Roger's eyes popped out and his fur changed into many colors from green, purple, then back to white. Pressure was building up in the rabbits cheeks like a boiler was about to explode. I ducked behind Maroon, not knowing what was going to happen next while Eddie was clueless of what was going on.

Suddenly, Roger shot straight up in the air like a rocket. His head turned into the shape of a whistle and made a high-pitched whistle sound that became louder and louder by the second. His sound was so high that it broke some of Maroons glass trophies and the whiskey bottle Eddie was holding. When it was all over, Roger fell back into Maroon's chair.

"Tanks," Roger said sounding drunk. "I needed that." He dropped face first on Maroons desk, passed out.

"Roger!" I exclaimed, coming to Roger's side. I tried shaking him out of unconsciousness. "Roger, can you hear me?" The rabbit opened his eyes a little. I held my hand up. "How many fingers you're seeing?"

"Uh…3…?" he answered gasping for air.

I sighed; he's coming back.

"Son of a bitch," Eddie cursed, looking down at his wet jacket covered in whiskey. "Mr. Maroon, I think my work here is done. How about that carrot you owe me?"

Maroon nodded in agreement and handed Eddie a check with my guessing the other fifty he told me that he didn't get yet. Both men turned to me and Roger.

"Look Roger," Maroon said to Roger who was breathing heavenly in my arms. "I know it seems painful now. But in time you'll find someone new. Won't he Mr. Valiant?"

"Oh heck yeah." Eddie said. "A good lookin' guy like that? The dames will be breaking' his door down."

"DAMES?!" Roger exclaimed, then jumped to Eddie and held him by the collar, shaking him on Maroon's desk. "What dames?! Jessica's the only one for me! You'll see! We'll rise above this Piddling Peccadillo! We're going to be happy again! You got that?! HAPPY! Capital H-A-P-P-I!" With that, Roger shot out the room and made the glass shatter with only a silhouette of him on the window.

We all looked at the window with gapped expressions.

"Well at least he took it well." Eddie said trying to make things sound better. He looked over at me. "Maddy, I think it time for us to be heading home." He put an arm around me, and we exited the door.

"I hope Roger is doing alright," I muttered as me and Eddie exited the studios.

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON**_

At Eddies apartment, which was just a little office with a drop-down bed, a bathroom, and a workable kitchen. Eddie gave Maddy the drop-down bed to sleep in, and told her he'll sleep somewhere else. While Maddy was getting ready for bed in the bathroom, Eddie took some photographs off a few hangers, and decided to look through them before going to bed.

While looking at a few photos, he smiled of seeing a few pictures of him and Delores. One was them sitting together under an umbrella, one of him playing a small prank on Delores while sleeping, and another one of Eddie wrapping an arm around Delores.

Eddie laughed at a few more photos until his smile broke. He found a picture of him and his brother Teddy playing ukuleles while walking through water. Another was them sitting down and eating ice cream cones. The last one was them standing in the water, and Teddy holding a little girl wearing braided pigtails, and a one-piece white bathing suit with a skirt. The girl looked to be around 4 or 5 years old.

"I remember that photo."

Eddie jumped, and looked behind. It was Maddy wearing a long sleeve light blue nightgown and her long hair in a braid on her right shoulder.

"God Maddy, you almost gave me a heart attack." Eddie gasped holding his chest.

Maddy blushed. "Sorry, I'll warn you next time." She looked back at the photo. "Catalina was beautiful when we went. Maybe we should do it again."

"Yeah," Eddie looked back at the picture with a frown. "Maybe we should."

Maddy looked down at her uncle with a small frown. She knows that her Uncle still misses her brother, and even seeing these photos makes him upset, but she didn't say anything. She misses him too. She lightly kissed her uncle on the cheek and headed toward the drop-down bed.

"I'll see you in the morning Uncle." Maddy said, dropping down the bed, and climbed into the covers.

"Good night," Eddie whispered, still staring at the photo.

Eddie looked up from the photos and stared at the desk of his brothers, mourning that his brother was gone forever. On the desk were Teddy's glasses, a smoking pipe, a magnifying glass, pens, a small notebook, and a scrapbook filled with all the old cases he and his brother did together over the years. A few pictures covered the desk as well. One was Eddie and Teddy when they graduated from training as detectives. Another was Teddy on his wedding day, and Eddie as his best man. Another was Teddy and his wife (who was in a hospital bed) holding a newborn baby girl. Another was him and Eddie, who was holding his niece the first time. The last photo was Teddy, Eddie, Delores, Teddy's wife, and Maddy who was seven years old being held by her father in front of the building where 'Valiant and Valiant' officially started their business.

* * *

It was early morning, and Eddie was lying side face down on his desk with a bottle of Vodka in his hands. Maddy, still sleeping on the bed, tossed on her side and went back to sleep. With no one noticing, someone entered the office, and walked behind Eddie. The 'someone' took the empty bottle from Eddie's hand, picked up a trashcan in the other hand, and tossed the bottle in a loud 'CLASH'. Eddie jolted awake and jumped again when the trashcan was put down.

Maddy groaned in bed and stretched. She rose up from the bed and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. She grabbed her glasses from the counter close to the bed, cleaned them, and put them on.

Eddie looked to his left and found none other than Lieutenant Santino. Santino is a middle-aged man with cropped hair under a gray fedora, wears a white shirt under his jacket, dark pants, and brown shoes.

"Lieutenant Santino," Eddie said with a hint of disbelief. "Where'd you come from?"

Santino moved away from the desk. "Gee whiz Eddie, if you needed money so bad why didn't you come to me? And not to mention you put your…niece? In danger."

"I don't think we met," Maddy said, coming off the bed and held out a hand to Santino. "I'm Madelyn Valiant, but everyone calls me Maddy." Santino nodded, and shook hands with Maddy.

"Hey, I was against bringing her with me, but she just arrived here in LA, and I couldn't just leave her home by herself." Eddie answered filling up his mug with some drink. "Big deal if I took a couple of dirty pictures, kill me why don't ya?"

Santino straightened his coat. "No thanks, I already got a stiff on my hands."

"What do you mean?"

"Marvin Acme." Santino turned to the Valiants. "The rabbit cacked him last night."

Eddie and Maddy were dumbfounded. "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Ch4.**

**I just want to tell you that some of these chapters are short, but its just my habit of picking a good stopping point to finish a chapter. **

**Anyway, this one I think its longer than the other ones, and I hope you enjoy. **

**Also, I will change the point of views during a chapter; FIRST PERSON is Maddy POV while THIRD PERSON is everyone.**

**Characters belong to WFRR belong to there rightful owners while I own my OC. **

**Just keep reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Santino, Eddie, and Maddy arrived at the Acme Factory. Maddy wore her jean jacket with a black short sleeve shirt under, a dark green skirt, black leggings, and brown boots. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail with pieces of her hair on the sides of her face.

Police cars were everywhere around the factory. Sirens blaring, and investigators roaming around.

The three of them made their way toward the factory, but Eddie stopped. He looked to be looking at something afar.

"Now what?" Santino asked annoyed.

Maddy stopped and stood next to her uncle. She followed where he was looking. It was a little bit of Toon Town. The bright blue sky, the happy sun dancing, and a few of the buildings dancing in the distance. She forgot that Toon Town was right by the Acme Factory and Maroon Studios.

"It's been a while since I've been this close to Toon Town." Eddie said staring off to the Toon city.

"Yeah," Maddy said with sadness in her voice. "Me too."

Suddenly, the sound of a missile could be heard. The three people looked up and saw something shot out of the city leaving behind a trail of smoke. When the figure came close and landed, it was none other than Yosemite Sam with his pant on fire.

"OH! MY BISCUITS ARE BURNIN'!" Yosemite exclaimed, bouncing in circles. "FIRE IN THE HATCH!"

Eddie and Santino were staring at the toon and didn't notice Maddy coming behind him.

"GREEN HORNY TOADS THAT SMARTS!" Maddy grabbed Yosemite by his shirt and was plopped in a small puddle of water. The fire sizzled and turned to steam, and Yosemite sighed with relief.

When the fire was out, Yosemite turned to Maddy. "Thank ya kindly, Maddy." He took his hat off like a gentlemen. "I'm glad yer back."

"No problem Yosemite," Maddy said with a smile. "It's good to be back."

"Come on you two," Santino said out of patience. "We need to get inside the factory and get this case over with."

Eddie and Maddy soon followed Santino the factory. When they enter the factory, Santino showed the cops his badge and said that Eddie and Maddy were with him. Maddy looked around the factory, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Cops were scattered around the factory, and a photographer was taking pictures of a giant green safe that had a tape silhouette of Maddy's guessing Acme. Maddy was just as surprised as Valiant, whose skin was paler than usual.

"Just like a toon to drop a safe on a guy's head." Santino said then looked at Eddie. "Sorry Eddie, you two wait here." With that, Santino left to Acme's office.

* * *

**Maddy's POV**

I couldn't believe it; Marvin Acme is dead. All because we took those pictures of him and Jessica. I said 'we' because I was with my Uncle last night, and I can't just let him take the blame on everything, even though he was the one who got the job from Maroon in the first place.

I looked at the green safe, then the tape silhouette where Acme was laying. I felt cold air blowing on my neck, and shivered. This reminds me of my father's murder, but with a piano. I can still see it, my father's head under a broken piano. I think Uncle Eddie feels the same way as me.

Eddie followed Santino little ways, but I lagged behind. Eddie stopped and looked to his right. I looked over and saw Jessica Rabbit being questioned by the cops at top in a small room. I looked around the factory and saw some of the investigators fooling around with the props in the room.

"Hey Chisel, get a load of this." One of the cops said picking up a toon stick of TNT.

Another cop found a black, round, rubber like object. "Ya ever seen one of these?" The cop threw it at the wall, then put his arm through it. The two cops laughed thinking it was funny.

"Hey guys." An investigator I think, with a light brown coat and fedora, held up a toon hammer. He pointed at Eddie, and suddenly a red boxing glove shot out and nearly hit Eddie. Eddie quickly avoided the glove when it came back to the hammer. The investigator then did it again, and Eddie moved the opposite side out of the way again.

"Say didn't you used to be Eddie Valiant?" the investigator asked. "Or did you change your name to Jack Daniels?" that earned him a few laughs from the other cops. "And who is the chick?"

I gapped my mouth, man he is as rude as any man can be. Eddie held me around my waist.

"You leave my _niece_ out of this." Eddie answered with venom in his voice.

The men backed off when they heard Eddie, then we went over to the safe. The safe looked to be cut from the rope, and it had some kind of yellow substance. Paint, yellow paint.

"What is that?" Eddie asked the man who was taking samples.

"Paint from the rabbits glove." The man answered.

_That's odd_, I thought myself. I know Roger is clumsy in his shows, but he is careful when it comes to his paint self. I never saw Roger leave paint when he held the whisky glass from last night, nor when he held onto Uncle Eddie.

"Mr. Valiant," My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a female voice behind me and Eddie. We turned to see Jessica Rabbit. The moment Eddie made eye contact with her, Jessica threw her hand back and slapped Eddie across the face. I gasped and took a few steps back if she was going to do anything to me, but all Jessica did was look at me with a small glare then 'humph', then looked back at Uncle Eddie.

"I hope your proud of yourself! And those pictures you took!" Jessica said with her arms around her hips. She turned with her purse over her shoulder and left with a few cops whistling at her.

While Eddie was still staring off at Jessica, I looked over and saw two medical staff taking Acme's body in a stretcher. Unfortunately, one of the staff didn't look where he was going and knocked over a wooden crate. The crate fell over and the lid came off and a small herd of toon shoes were on the loose. The shoes squeaked and moved like they were wild animals, and cops were herding them trying to get them back in the crate. A part of the stretcher came undone and dropped on the right side, moving Acme's body to on upright position. Acme's hand came out from under the blanket, and something fell out of his hand. I looked over at Eddie, who saw the buzzer as well. I looked at the other cops who were still busy with the shoes and gave him a nod. Uncle Eddie bent down and was about to pick up the buzzer when a silver end of a cane touched it.

"Ow!" Eddie chirped when the buzzer zapped him. I came behind him and looked at the cane.

My eyes traveled from the cane to a man with skin as pale as a ghost, dressed completely in black from hat to shoes, and round black glasses that made it impossible to see his eyes. On the end of his cane held a silver skull.

"Is this man removing evidence from a scene of a crime?!" The man asked out loud.

I gulped, something about this man gives me the creeps, and it's not the way he is dressed.

"Of course not Judge Doom," Santino said, helping Eddie on his feet and kept a firm hold on him. "Eddie here was just pickin' it up for ya." He looked at Eddie with a small glare. "Weren't ya Eddie?"

Judge Doom held out his black glove to Eddie. "Hand it over."

"Sure," Eddie handed the buzzer to Doom, but Doom took it the wrong way and made him get shocked. When the buzzing stopped, Eddie said "It's their number one seller."

I gulped again. _Seriously Uncle_ I thought. Doom looked mad at first but made a smile. "It would appear that working for a toon has rubbed off on you Mr. Valiant."

"I wasn't working for a toon. I was working for R.K. Maroon."

"And you brought an…" Doom looked over at me and looked like he was scanning me with his eyes. "_Assistant_ with you to help with your job."

"She's not my assistant, she's my niece Madelyn Valiant." Eddie stood next to me and squeezed my hand for a second. "And she wasn't supposed to be in any part of this, but plans had changed, and here she is."

"I see," Doom said still staring at me. I gulped and wrapped my arms around my jacket. He then looked at Uncle. "Well, I interrogated with Mr. Maroon, and he said that the rabbit became quite agitated when you showed him the pictures. The rabbit said that one way or another he and his wife were going to be happy. Were those not the exact words?"

"Hey pal do I look like a _sonographer_ to you?" Eddie asked with anger in his voice.

"Shut your yap Eddie, the mans a judge." Santino said trying to get Eddie to be serious.

_A judge_, I thought. _So it wasn't just a name_.

"That's alright lieutenant," Doom said calm, looking up and down at him. "From the smell of him, I'd say it was the booze talking." He took a step back and straightened his back. "But it doesn't matter if I get his cooperation either way, my _men _will find him."

As on que, sirens were heard, and a large black 37 Dodge Humpback with white writing that said 'Toon Patrol' crashed through the large doors of the factory. The car spun around and stopped at a pile of boxes that fell over. I was relieved no one got hurt.

"Weasels?" Me and Eddie asked in unison.

"Yes, I find that they have a special gift for their work." Doom answered.

"Alright ya mugs, FALL OUT!" said one of the weasels coming out the passenger side of the car.

I froze, I recognized that voice.

Four more weasels came out of the car. All were different in size, shape, and color. The first one was a light brown weasel wearing a pink zoot suit, a matching pink hat, hot pink tie with a diamond in the center, and white spats on his feet. The second one that came out of the back looked like the crazy one of the group; he had a white straitjacket on that his arms weren't wrapped around, his hair was spikey, and his eyes were swirled with different colors to look like he was insane. The third one, who I'm guessing the one who drove was the skinniest and tallest of the group; his fur was pale blue than regular brown like the other weasels, he was wearing a white shirt with a black vest, a bowler hat that was holding cigarettes, and he was smoking a few cigarettes in his mouth. The fourth one had the darkest fur of the group; he was wearing green all over, green trousers that went up to his chest, a white shirt with a pink tie, a green jacket, and a hat that looked like the first weasels, but green. The last one looked to be the dumbest of the group; his fur was regular brown, wearing a blue striped shirt that looked small, a red hat with a yellow propeller on, white tennis shoes that weren't tied, and he was carrying a baseball bat that had a large nail on it.

I knew all those weasels in that order: Smarty, Psycho, Wheezy, Greasy, and Stupid. I held my breath, as much as I'm happy to see them, I'm not sure if they'll recognize me. Especially after 9 long years.

"Did you find the rabbit?" Doom asked the weasels.

"Don't worry Judge, we got 'deformants' all over the city. We'll find him." Smarty said with a sneer, and the other weasels stood behind him with smirks.

Doom turned to me and Eddie but looked at me especially.

He pointed at me. "You Madelyn,"

I froze and turned to Doom. I felt all eyes were watching me.

"Do you have any idea where the rabbit might be, young lady?"

I gulped and shook my head. "N-no sir," I staggered, his stare just gives me the creeps.

"This cariño is a shy one, eh boss?" Greasy whispered to Smarty.

"Yeah, she looks like she should get out more." Smarty whispered back, and all the weasels all stifled a laugh at Smarty's comment, all except Psycho.

Psycho tilted his head on one side like he was trying to remember something. He raised his nose and began to sniff the air. He sniffed in my direction, then exhaled out quickly. He looked at me with spinning wide eyes, then laughed like he was a maniac.

"MADDY!" Psycho exclaimed, then ran toward me like a torpedo. He crashed onto my chest, then we fell into a pile of boxes that weren't far away.

I heard my Uncle exclaimed my name, and everyone froze at what just happened.

* * *

**Third Person**

Everyone froze what they were doing, and gasped.

"MADDY!" Eddie exclaimed, then ran toward the toppled pile of boxes that Maddy crashed into with Psycho. He was moving a few toppled ones over with fear in his eyes.

Doom raised an eyebrow and kept his straight face on while Santino just stared wide eyed. The Toon Patrol were just stared dumbstruck at what just happened.

"Wait," Wheezy said exhaling a trail of smoke. "Did Psycho said…Maddy?"

"As in…Maddy who we met…" Greasy continued with dumbstruck as well, then stared off to the boxes. "No, it can't be…"

"Duh, what are we talking about?" Stupid asked with not a clue in the world, until Smarty bonked him on the head. The dumb weasel said 'Oomph'.

"Maddy Valiant, the girl who we 'net' years ago!" Smarty exclaimed, then the group hurried over to the pile of boxes.

Eddie, Santino, and the Toon Patrol looked through the boxes and all they heard was kissing/licking and laughing. They were all confused until the boxes moved a bit more, and everyone saw Maddy laying on her back with Psycho on top of her giving licks and kisses on her face.

"Psycho stop, that tickles!" Maddy exclaimed, laughing her heart out. "I missed you too!" she kept laughing her heart out when Psycho kept licking her like a puppy dog.

The Toon Patrol were staring wide eyed at the scene, well Greasy looked to be blushing like a tomato.

"Maddy Valiant," Smarty said with recognition in his voice.

Maddy looked up and stared at Smarty. Psycho stopped licking and turned his head over to the other weasels. Maddy gave a genuine smile. "Hey Smarty, been a long time." She rose up, and Psycho slipped off her chest and stood on her right side.

"Let me help you senorita," Greasy said holding a hand to her. Maddy took his hand, and the weasel helped her to her feet. She dusted her skirt and jacket.

"Thank you Greasy," she said with a bigger smile. She carefully got out of the boxes and was surrounded by the weasels. "How have you guys been?"

"Well, lets just say that life wasn't the same without you in it." Smarty said like he was an old-time friend.

"We haven't seen you since you were about this big." Greasy said raising his hand taller than him.

"Well, I only come to LA when I'm in school, so I was busy back then." Maddy replied. "That, and my Uncle and Dad didn't want me to come when they were in the middle of a case."

"Anyway, it's good that you're back amiga." Greasy smiled and took ahold of her hand.

"It's good to be back." She said and hugged Greasy. Greasy's face turned from his dark brown to rising red, and his eyes had beating red hearts as pupils. All the weasels laughed at this.

With that, each of the weasels and Maddy were talking like they were old friends. Psycho was behind hugging around her waist and purred like a cat. Maddy laughed and hugged him back.

Santino was wide eyed, and his mouth was gapped. He leaned over to Eddie. "Mind telling me how your niece knows these guys like old friends?"

"It's a long story," Eddie whispered, still looking at Maddy who was talking to Smarty. "But here's the short version: Teddy and I were doing an investigation in Toon Town, and Maddy wanted to come along since she always wanted to go to Toon Town. Maddy was probably 10 years old. Somehow, she got separated from us and we searched all day for her. When we found her, she was with these mugs, not a scratch on her."

"What?!" Santino exclaimed softly.

"That's what I thought too. Maddy told us that she was 'saved' by those weasels."

"What happened?"

"She didn't finished because when I asked her, she was exhausted from the day. When we brought her home, she acted like she forgot all about it."

Santino nodded. "I'm guessing your niece loves all toons, I didn't expect her to get along with these guys."

"Maddy sees good in all of them, and all the toons see her as 'one of them' they said."

Their conversation was interrupted when Doom yelled.

"WEASELS, GET BACK TO WORK!" Doom yelled.

The weasels flinched and scrambled in different directions. Before leaving, Greasy gave Maddy a small smile. Maddy smiled and nodded, then went back to her Uncles side.

"And as for you Madelyn," Doom said calmed from his outburst. "I'm surprised that neither you nor your uncle won't be more cooperative. A human being has just been murdered by a toon."

Maddy shrunk back, old memories coming back to her about her father.

"Don't you appreciate the magnitude of that?" Doom asked coming face to face with Maddy.

* * *

**FIRST PERSON**

I gulped at how close Doom was. It felt like a ghost was coming up to me because of how cold he felt. Not to mention he was a foot taller than me. I inhaled some air, but something caught in my breath. It smelled like…paint? Where have I smelled that kind of paint before? And is it coming from…Doom? I don't know, but it is strong.

Just then, we both heard a squeaking sound. Me and Doom looked down to see one of the toon shoes got loose from the crate and was snuggling up to Judge Doom. Odd, I heard from the men who worked at the Studios, toon shoes were shy toward humans, but why is Doom an exception?

"Since I've had Toon Town under my jurisdiction for some time young lady," Doom continued, pulling out a pair of black rubber gloves. "My goal has been to rake in the insanity, and the only way to do that is make toons respect the law." he placed another glove on his hand, then bent down and picked up the shoe.

The shoe struggled a bit in Doom's grip, but Doom kept his grip. He went over to the Toon Patrol car as Stupid and Psycho opened the back door to reveal a large metal barrel.

"How did that gargoyle get to be a judge?" I heard Eddie asked Santino.

"Spread a bunch of semolians around Toon Town a couple years back and bought the election." Santino explained.

"Okay, but what's that?" I asked, joining the conversation.

We watched as Doom popped the lid of the barrel. Inside was the most horrid thing I've ever saw. It was a sick green looking substance with yellow crust attached to the walls. It smelled like a combination of many expired foods, and nail polish remover.

"Remember how we always thought that there wasn't a way to kill a toon?" Santino asked.

Me and Eddie nodded.

"Well Doom found a way," he whispered. "Turpentine, acetone, and benzene. He calls it 'The Dip'."

Doom turned to us. "I will catch the rabbit Valiants. Then I will trial him…and execute him."

With that, Doom brought the shoe over to the Dip. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to kill him, and it was wrong. My feet jiggled with anticipation, my forehead sweat a bit, and my hands turned to fists. I don't know if I should do it.

But something else told me otherwise.

I scurried over to Doom and grabbed hold of the shoe. I got out of Doom's reach and stood firmly with the shoe in my hand.

"Maddy what are you doing?" Eddie whispered to me like I was insane.

I didn't listened to him, and just glared at Doom. How dare this judge kills a toon to prove his point! This isn't the way to respect the law, it's disgusting!

"Young lady," Doom said with a blank look, and held out his hand. "Give me the shoe."

The shoe squeaked and jumped into my jacket.

"No," I stood firmly with my crossed arms. "How could you say that this is the only way of toons respecting the law. Its disgusting! Mutiny!"

I heard the weasels gasped but ignored them.

"I won't ask again Madelyn, give me the shoe." Doom held his hand out.

I took a few steps back, and felt the shoe hiding in one of my inside pockets. I knew what I'm doing is crazy, but I knew this was right. The weasels just stared at me with shock like I was crazy, but they didn't chime in.

"I said give me the shoe Valiant," Doom gritted his teeth.

"Over my dead body!" I sneered. With that I ran out of the factory, and heard my Uncle Eddie yelling my name out, but I ignored it. I exited through the doors and heard car horns and cars screeching to a halt.

Something inside me was telling me to run as far away as possible. I didn't care where I stopped, all I know is that I don't want to be near _him_ again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I slammed the door of Eddie's office, and locked the door. I kept a firm hold onto my jacket and slid my back down the door to the floor. I felt tears escaping my eyes. The nerve of that man…Doom. Thinking that killing toons that don't respect the law should be murdered, not to mention the weasels weren't even fazed at this. _What happened to them? _I thought as I wiped my tears.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard squeaking. I opened my jacket, and I saw the toon shoe still in my inside pocket. It was staring up at me with frightened eyes.

"Hey," the moment I spoke, the shoe hid more into my pocket. "Oh, don't be scared. I'm a friend." I whispered and opened more of the pocket. The shoe looked up at me with a nervousness in his eyes, which I don't blame him. He had almost died.

"Don't worry," I continued to calm the shoe. "Your safe now."

The shoe squeaked, then came out of my pocket, and landed on my lap. I slowly brought my hand up to it, and let it sniff it. The shoe sniffed it, then surprisingly it licked it like a dog. I gently petted the shoe on its 'head', and the shoe looked like it was liking it.

"I know you should be back at the Acme factory with the other shoes, but I can't let Doom dip you the moment he sees you again." I said to the shoe. Then I thought of something. I looked back at the toon shoe. "Tell you what, how about staying with me for a little while. Until we get this Acme murder over with, I'll take you back to the factory with all the other shoes. Is that alright with you?"

The shoe squeaked with joy and jumping up and down on my lap. It jumped so high that he licked me on the cheek. I giggled and stood up. I walked over to Uncle Eddies desk and put the shoe on the desk.

"Since you're going to live here with us, even though Eddie's not going to like it." I said to the shoe. "I better give you a name instead of calling you 'shoe'." I put my finger under my chin trying to think as I paced around the room. The shoe followed my movement and made its squeaky noise. I stopped pacing and looked down at the shoe.

I smiled. "You sure make a lot of squeaks." I held my hand out, and the shoe jumped in my hand. I lifted the shoe up and petted it with my index finger. "I think I'll name you…Squeaky. Is that a good name?"

Squeaky smiled and made loud squeaky noises. I giggled when the shoe licked me on the cheeks like a puppy dog.

"WAAAH!"

I jumped when I heard what sounded like a baby crying, but more manly outside the office.

The front door opened, and Eddie came in with a newspaper in his hand, and a scowl on his face. When the door closed, Eddie looked up and saw me there. He didn't looked happy.

"Maddy, did you have any idea what you did at the Factory?!" Eddie asked like he was holding his anger. He looked down at Squeaky. "And what the hell is that?"

Squeaky jumped into my front pocket and was shaking violently. I looked down at Squeaky and tried to coax him.

"Is that the shoe that Doom tried to dip?" Eddie asked again sitting down in his chair.

"Yes," I answered looking down at Eddie with worry. "But Uncle, Doom tried to kill for _no reason._ Squeaky didn't do anything wrong."

"Squeaky?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"The shoe," I sat down by the window. I looked out the window, then back at my uncle. "I can't believe this is happening."

Eddie looked back at me.

"Coming to LA, I wanted to go to college, see old friends," I looked back Eddie. "And see you again." I sat down on a chair close to the counter. "Now with this murder happening, staying here is harder. I still can't believe you took those pictures of Acme and Jessica. Not to mention Roger is accused of _murder_. Why did you do it?"

"Come on Maddy, it ain't my fault the rabbit got himself in trouble. I only took a couple of lousy pictures." Eddie answered turning back to the paper he was holding and took a sip of whiskey.

"Lousy pictures?" I stood behind my uncle looking at the paper. "More like number one news in today's paper." I looked at the picture and was confused. "What I don't get is why Jessica was with Acme that night, or why Acme loved her like a puppy?"

"I don't know Maddy," Eddie answered, trying to take off his straps off.

I decided to sit back down at my chair and decide to sketch in my sketchpad. I took it out of my backpack by a coat hanger, and went to an earlier page I was drawing from the plane. It was a drawing of a cartoon character. He was a weasel character I named Crafty. I decided that his fur would be dark like Greasy's, long hair in a ponytail, his clothing would be a long sleeve white shirt with a little stains of blue and green paint, a black berate, and dark long jeans. I decided to name him Crafty not because of him being a good actor like pretending to fake a broken leg or bad cut, but very creative like me. He would paint something like it came from a famous artist.

That's what I want to do. I want to be either an artist, or a cartoonist and create my own toons. Maybe I want to work at Maroon Cartoons in the future. Like they said, life has many choices, and I couldn't decide.

"AHHHH!"

I screamed, dropping my sketchbook in the process. I turned and saw Uncle Eddie and _Roger_ jumping out of bed.

"Roger!" I yelled with a huge smile on his face. I rushed past Eddie and pulled Roger in a hug. Squeaky jumped out of my pocket and landed on the bed.

"I can't believe it, it's you!" I exclaimed squeezing the rabbit in a tight embrace. "I thought something terrible happened to you when Santino said you cacked Acme!"

"Uh…Maddy…can't breathe!" Roger said in my grip going limp.

"Oh god, sorry Roger." I let go of Roger and put him on the bed.

"HEY!" Eddie screamed at me and Roger.

Roger jumped in fright into my arms. Squeaky ran under one of the pillows, and it shook like a leaf.

"How the hell did you even get in here?" Eddie asked with edge in his voice.

"Through the mail slot," Roger answered, pointing at the door. "I thought it would be best if I waited inside. Seeing as I'm wanted for _murder_."

"No kidding! Just talking to you can get me into wrap for even betting," Eddie said, then thought of something. "Wait a minute. Does anyone know you're here?"

"No body, not a soul," Roger answered, then looked worried. "Except uh…"

"WHO?!" Eddie was getting even angrier.

"Well, ya see," Roger finally let go of me and jumped on the bed as Eddie and I listened carefully. "I didn't know where your office was; so I asked the newsboy, he didn't know. So I asked the fireman, the greengrocer, the butcher, the baker they didn't know! But the liquor store guy, he knew."

I mentally slapped a hand on my head. For a toon rabbit wanted for murder, he is not good of staying hidden.

Eddie grabbed Roger by the scruff and red pants. "In other words, the whole damn town knows you're here!" He then dragged the struggling rabbit to the door.

"Eddie, cut it out!" I cried trying make my Uncle stop.

"Hey, wait a minute, take it easy will ya?!" Roger exclaimed holding onto the door. "Eddie, please, you're making a mistake! I didn't kill anybody, I swear!"

Eddie tried to pry Roger off the door by pulling him, which the rabbit stretched like a rubber band.

"This whole thing is a set up!" Roger trying to explained. "A scam! A frame job! Ouch! Eddie, I could never hurt anybody! My whole purpose in life is… to make…people laugh!" Roger fell off the door, which made Eddie fall on his back. I caught Roger just in time and made him sat up on the bed. When my Uncle was getting off the floor, Roger shielded me from my Uncle's rage.

"Okay okay sure, I admit it." Roger continued. "I did get pretty steamed when you showed me those pictures of Jessica. So I ran over to the 'Ink and Paint Club'."

Eddie tried to catch Roger, but I grabbed ahold of the rabbit first and dodged as Uncle rolled onto the other side of the bed.

I put Roger on the bed, and he continued. "But she wasn't in her dressing room, so I wrote her a love letter."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Eddie exclaimed as he pulled himself up from the side of the bed. "Are you telling me, that in a fit of jealousy, you wrote your wife a _love letter_?!"

"That's right! I knew she was just as innocent victim of circumstance."

"Aww, that is so sweet Roger. For a toon who loves his wife so much." I said clapping my hands together.

"I bet you did the old _'lipstick on the mirror'_ routine too, didn't ya?" Eddie asked still on the floor.

"Lipstick yes, mirror no." Roger pulled out what looked like a piece of paper. "I found a nice clean piece of paper." He then began to read the letter. "Dear Jessica, how do I love thee. Let me count the ways…"

While Roger was reading the letter, I couldn't help but cover my mouth to suppress my giggles. This was not only the cutest, but the most romantic thing in the world. Squeaky eventually got out of the pillow and was laughing as was Roger jumping on the bed counting in thousandths.

"Why didn't you just leave the letter there?" my uncle asked as he got off the floor.

"Obviously, a poem of this power and sensitivity…" Roger started but yelled in pain when Eddie grabbed him by the ears and moved him. "Must be read in person. So I went home to wait for her, but the weasels was there waiting for me, so…so I ran!" he covered his eyes with his hands and shook like a leaf.

Eddie sat back down in his desk, then took out another drink. "So why come to me?! I'm the guy that took the pictures of your wife?!"

Roger looked through an old scrapbook of all the cases Eddie took with my dad. "Yeah, and your also the guy that helped all these toons. Everybody knows that when a toon's in trouble, there's only one place to go, 'Valiant and Valiant'." Roger then looked up at me. "Not only that, Maddy has finally returned from who knows how long, so she can help too!"

As much as I'm flattered with Roger's speech, I wasn't sure if I'm much of a helper of cases.

"Not anymore." I heard Eddie whisper then about to take another drink. When he saw Roger about to take a seat at my dad's chair, Eddie was fumed.

"GET OUTTA THAT CHAIR!"

Roger's tail was shaking with fear, and took his hand off the chair, leaving fingerprints behind.

Eddie calmed down from his outburst. "That's my brothers chair."

"Yeah where is your brother anyway? You would think he would come to see his daughter who had just came back." the rabbit said as he looked at a photo of my father and Eddie. "That, and he looks like a sensitive and…sober fellow?"

I looked away with a crestfallen look on my face. Squeaky looked up at me like he was wondering why I was upset. Eddie must have saw me, causing his anger to grow again.

"That's it," Eddie said taking the phone out and began to dial. "I'm calling the cops!"

"Fine!" Roger exclaimed. "Go ahead! Call the cops! I come here askin' for your help and what'd you do? Ya turn me in!" While exclaiming, he was walking toward the closet? "No, no, don't feel guilty about me. So long! And thanks for nothin'!" Roger slammed the door, and a few papers and books fell on a filing cabinet. I gapped my mouth, I wasn't sure if he was being funny, or he didn't know that wasn't the exit.

"THAT'S THE CLOSET!" Eddie exclaimed. "Stupid." He hung up the phone and got out of his chair and went to the closet.

When he opened to door, all there was in the closet were just coats, boxes at the top, and a fedora in the middle. Eddie looked at me like I was wondering where the rabbit is.

"Beats me Uncle." I shrugged my shoulders as Squeaky squeaked on my shoulder.

He looked back at the closet and took a step inside. Suddenly, Roger appeared from the coats, wearing the fedora, and a chiseled chin like a big cop.

"Eddie Valiant," Roger said, and brought out a pair of…_handcuffs?!_ "Your under arrest!" he clipped them on Eddies left wrist and made his signature sound.

Eddie swung his arm out, and Roger landed on the bed. They were cuffed together!

"Idiot!" Eddie sounded dangerous in his voice. "I got no keys to these cuffs."

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed. "What kind of man wouldn't keep keys to cuffs?!"

Just as Uncle Eddie was about to answer, the sound of a siren could be heard outside. Roger jumped to the window with Eddie screaming in terror. I ran to the window as Roger pulled up the blinds to get a clear look. A familiar car parked at a bad angle and hit another car. It was Toon Patrol! We all could hear Smarty's voice from the glass.

"Get the 'lead' out already! Move it, would ya, move it!" Smarty ordered, with the Toon Patrol following him with fast feet.

Roger screamed in terror and yelled. "IT'S THE TOON PATROL!" He exclaimed and went back to my dad's desk. "Hide me you guys! P-P-P-lease!" He jumped into the bottom drawer, and his head came out on the top drawer. "Remember you didn't see me."

"GET OUTTA THERE!" Eddie yelled with his arm in the bottom drawer.

Roger got out and was on the top of the desk. "Please don't let them find me Eddie!" He put his hands together like he was praying. "Come on Eddie, you and Maddy are my only hope!"

A loud knock was heard from the door. I looked over and saw Smarty's silhouette on the window and the others.

"Open up in the name of the law!" Smarty demanded.

"Please Eddie," Roger pleaded. "You know there's no justice for toons anymore. IF the weasels get their hands on me, _I'm as good as dipped_!"

He's right, from Doom almost dipping Squeaky this morning, there was no justice for toons. _That's just wrong_ I thought.

"Don't make us play 'ruff' Valiant, we just want the rabbit." Smarty said and the doorknob was jiggling.

"What are we going do Eddie? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Roger asked shaking like a leaf between me and Eddie.

"What's all this _we_ stuff." Eddie said looking between me and Roger. "They just want the rabbit."

I flicked him on the head.

"OW!" Eddie cried. "What the hell?!"

"Will you shut it, or the weasels will hear you!" I whispered, then pointed at Roger. "_He_ is not going to be taken." I took a deep breath and sighed. "I've got an idea, but you're not going to like it."

Eddie and Roger looked at each other, then they looked back at me.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON**

B-B-B-B-B-BANG!

The sound of Wheezy's tommy gun was heard. The knob clicked and rolled on the floor. Wheezy creaked the door open with the butt of his tommy gun, and the weasels slowly entered what looked like an empty office.

"Looks like they gave us the slip, huh boss?" Greasy asked as the weasels entered the office.

"Nah, Valiants got 'em stashed somewhere." Smarty said as the weasels went further. As the weasels were looking around the office, Smarty went up to the kitchen and pointed his gun at someone at the sink.

"Hold it right…there?" Smarty put his gun down. At the sink was Maddy. Her jacket was off, exposing her black shirt and green skirt fully, and her long hair pulled up in a high ponytail that ended to the middle of her back. Maddy turned around and gave a smile.

"Hey Smarty, didn't hear you come in." she said, squeezing something. "Except the gun," she looked over the office. "Wheezy, I know it was you. You owe me and Uncle a new door!"

Wheezy froze on top of the table, and the other weasels stifled a few laughs. Smarty slid a chair next to Maddy and stood next to her to stand in her height.

"Okay Maddy, where's the rabbit?" Smarty asked placing his face next to her.

Maddy turned around and looked down at the sink full of water. "Haven't seen him."

Smarty quirked an eyebrow, then looked down at the sink and gave a few sniffs.

"What's in there?" he pointed at the sink with suspicion.

"Uncle Eddies laundry," Maddy pulled out a black sock from the soapy water. Smarty took a whiff and regretted after and pulled his face back with disgust.

"Geez, M." he said pointing his face away.

Their attention was snapped when there was the sound of squeaking. Everyone froze when there was movement coming from Maddy's jacket on a coat hanger.

"What's that M?" Smarty asked pointing at Maddy's jacket with suspicion.

"Uh..." before Maddy could answer, Psycho took the jacket off the hanger and shook it violently.

Maddy gulped, she thought Squeaky was hiding with Eddie and Roger!

Psycho went through the pockets. When his left hand was out of the inside pocket, in his sleeve covered palm was Squeaky. The shoe screamed/squeaked loudly with terror, and Psycho screamed with terror as well. The toon shoe jumped out of Psychos hand and scurried around the room. The weasels tried to catch the shoe, but the shoe was too quick for them. Greasy tried to grab him with his hands, Wheezy tried to shoot it with his gun, and Stupid tried to whack him with his bat.

"Guys, stop that!" Maddy cried scurrying down the steps and caught Squeaky. Maddy held him close to her chest and whispered softly to him and gently pet him.

"So that's where the shoe went." Greasy said with amazement. "You've been keeping that _zapato _this whole time?"

"Well, where else should he be?" Maddy asked with no sarcasm in her voice. "In Dip?"

"Well, Doom was going to dip him." Stupid answered.

Squeaky jumped and buried deeper into Maddy's chest.

"Shh, it's okay Squeaky." Maddy tried calming down the shoe. "You're not getting dipped."

"Look Maddy," Smarty said coming behind Maddy. Maddy turned to him. "The boys and I have got a reliable tip off the rabbit was here. And was 'corrugated' by several others. We just want to know where the rabbit is and leave with our hostage."

"'Corroborated' Smarty. And like I said, I haven't seen the rabbit since last night at Maroon Studios. I'm sorry." Maddy answered placing Squeaky on her right shoulder.

"Listen Maddy, the boys and I don't want you to get in trouble like…you know when." Smarty continued, his voice changing a little. "And we're happy you came back after I don't know how long!"

"Well, I haven't seen you guys in nine years, but I actually haven't come back to LA in three years."

"Three years?!" Greasy exclaimed, then took Maddy's hands.

"Yeah, sorry guys. You see, my dad and uncle didn't want me to come when they were on a case. That, and I moved back with my mom after…" Maddy shook her head. "Anyway, I'm glad to see you guys." Maddy went down on her knees and adjusted Greasy's hat that was tilted too much. Greasy gapped his mouth and gave a soft blush while Maddy gave a small smile.

"As much as I want to catch up, we got work to do." Smarty said to the weasels, then looked up at Maddy. "Listen M, I want you to stay outta this case. None of us want to see you get hurt. Alright?"

She nodded, but she mentally put a finger behind her back. As much as this case could be dangerous, she is helping her uncle to prove that Roger is innocent.

Smarty patted her on the back, then headed toward the door. "C'mon boys, lets amscray."

Before leaving, each of the weasels gave Maddy a pat on the back. Psycho and Stupid actually hugged her from behind. The last weasel to leave was Greasy who was giving a light blush.

"Listen cariño," Greasy said as Maddy rose up. "Until this case is…over. Do you want to…um…" Greasy was blushing like crazy and was lifting his heels up.

Maddy tilted her head. "What is it Greasy?"

Before Greasy was about to answer.

"GREASY, C'MON," Smarty exclaimed down the hall. "WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY."

Greasy sighed, then began to leave. Maddy and Squeaky looked at each other, then back to the weasel. When Greasy was up to the door, Maddy answered.

"I'd love too."

Greasy stopped at the door. He turned around and looked back at Maddy funny. "What?"

Maddy smiled warmly. "I'd said I'd love too, if you want to hang out after this case is over, right?"

Greasy was speechless. He didn't expect her to say yes to _him_. When he asked other girls, they would usually say no, or call him a pervert since he was known to hook girls easily. But Maddy actually said yes!

"GREASY!" Smarty screeched and sounded closer.

"I've got to go." Greasy went to the door before waving at Maddy. "Adios muchacha!" Maddy waved back, and Greasy shut the door.

When Maddy heard Greasy's steps becoming softer and softer until there were no steps at all, she sighed. She looked on her shoulder where Squeaky was.

"I thought I left you with Eddie." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Squeaky gave her the puppy dog eyes, and Maddy sighed again.

"I'm just glad they didn't take you to Doom."

Maddy went over to the closet and moved the doorknob. Roger exclaimed as he stumbled down first, then Eddie stumbled last on Roger with a thump.

"They're gone." Maddy said, not fazed that they fell on one another.

"Jeepers Maddy," Roger said pulling out from underneath Eddie. "That was swell, you've saved my life! How can I ever repay ya?!"

Roger jumped in Maddy's arms and gave her the biggest kiss ever, _on the lips._ When Eddie rose up, he gapped, then grabbed Roger by the scruff and glared at the rabbit. Roger gave Eddie the innocent look and sheepishly chuckled.

"For starters," Eddie said, still glaring at the rabbit. "Don't _ever_ kiss Maddy again."

"Oh come on Eddie, he's a toon he couldn't help it." Maddy said with her arms crossed.

"_You_ are too young to be kissed!" Eddie pointed at Maddy. "And you are not hanging out with that weasel!"

"I'm 19, and why not?"

Eddie looked dumfounded, then shook his head. "You're still too young."

* * *

**Eddie is a little overprotective with her niece am I right?**

**Anyway, I hope your loving this fanfic as much as I loved writing it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Man I'm like a ball of fire in publishing right? **

**Here is CH6!**

**So keep on reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**FIRST PERSON**

Okay, today was awkward. Not only Uncle Eddie told me that I couldn't hang out with Greasy, but he was walking up the stairs next to me with his large coat on with Roger muffling under the jacket. I hid Squeaky in my backpack that I brought to hide the shoe better. I didn't wear my jacket since the weather was warm, but I kept it in my bag.

I hear Roger muffling in Eddie's coat and Eddie telling him to stop kicking him. Once we got in the bar, Eddie turned to Delores who was serving at a table. Over the loud sounds of the Red Cars coming in and out of the building, Eddie tried getting Delores attention.

"Delores. Delores! DELORES!" he shouted.

Once Delores got our attention, I pulled Uncle Eddie over to the side, so no one would look at us.

"Hey Eddie!" One of the men at the bar said. "Looks like you made the front page!" the man held up the front page of the newspaper.

"Yeah, guess I had a helping hand." Eddie said.

Roger probably couldn't take it anymore because his head shot up to take in the fresh air. Eddie tried to get him back in the jacket, but Roger was fighting back. When Uncle finally got the rabbit back down, but it made him look like he had a round belly. We turned to Delores, and she was looking down at his 'belly'.

"So tell me Eddie, was that a rabbit you shoved in your pocket," Delores teased. "Or are you just happy to see me?" she ended with a smirk.

I turned and tried hiding my laughing. Uncle Eddie turned to me with a glare but focused back on Delores.

"Cut the jokes Delores, I've had a very hard day." He said as we made our way to the back of the bar.

Delores twisted a light, the sound of a lock undoing was heard, and the wall opened up like a door. I gapped my mouth with amazement.

"I forgot this was back here." I said with a smirk.

As on cue, Roger tried escaped from Eddie's jacket.

"WOOO!" Roger exclaimed. "Jeepers Eddie! That almost killed me!" Eddie grabbed Roger by the ears. "Say what is this, some kind of secret room?"

"It's a rock gut room," Delores answered turning on a lamp. "We use them when pulled over prohibition."

"Oh I get it! A gym mill, a speakeasy, a hooch parlor," Roger said still amazed at the room. "HEY!" Roger jumped over to the wall with Eddie following him. "Look at this spy hole! Jeepers Eddie, this'll be a great place to hide!" Roger looked through the spy hole, and my guessing Roger hit something because I heard a clink of a bottle.

Uncle Eddie pulled Roger away from the door, and Delores closed the spy hole before anyone could see. While Eddie and Roger were seated, Delores found the tool kit and both of us looked through the toolbox. I looked through the toolbox and found a saw.

"Here Uncle Eddie, this will get the cuffs off." I said handing him the saw.

"Thanks Maddy," Eddie answered.

"Eddie what's going on?" Delores asked sounding not so happy. "I thought you said you'd never take another case again! What did ya have a change of heart?"

"Nothing's changed!" Eddie retorted matching her anger. "Somebody made a patsy outta me, and I'm gonna find out who!" He started cutting the cuffs with the saw. I felt this could take a while because the chest he was using as a table was shaking.

"Hold still will ya?" Eddie said to Roger who was still watching from the side.

Just as I was about to help Uncle Eddie, Roger's wrist _slipped out_ of the cuff and held down the chest's corners, so it would stop moving.

"Does this help?" Roger asked as if nothing happened.

"Yeah thanks." Eddie stopped his cutting. I face palmed and sighed. Here comes another volcano. Eddie slammed the saw on the chest and glared at Roger who slipped his hand back in the cuff and gave sheepish smile.

"Do you mean ta tell me you could've taken you had outta that cuff at any time?!"

"No, not at any time." Roger answered. "Only when it was funny!" he made his signature line and jumped out of Eddies reach. He shot past me and Delores and sat on a spinning chair. "Come on Eddie! Where's your sense of humor?"

"Is he always this funny, or only on days he's wanted for murder?" Delores asked plainly while grabbing the light that was swinging back and forth.

"He's a toon Delores," I said and placed Squeaky on my shoulder. "He's funny no matter what the circumstance is."

Delores had an amused smile on my face after I said that.

"Look at my philosophy is this," Roger started. "If you don't have a sense of humor, you're better off dead."

"Your just gonna make it your wish, unless I find out what happened to this." Uncle Eddie tossed a rolled piece of paper to Delores and me.

"What is it Eddie?" the rabbits asked over Delores shoulder while I was over her other shoulder. She unfolded the piece of paper, and on there was a zoomed picture of Acme's will circled in red marker.

"Mr. Acme's will." Roger said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So what's the scheme Eddie?" Delores asked Eddie.

"I don't think they got the will."

"But how do you know?"

"Because they were still looking for it after the murder."

"So you think the whole thing was just a setup?"

"Well what I do think is that they played the part of Acme a sound mind and Roger's wife a sound body."

"Hey! I resent that fact." Roger said holding a hammer threateningly at Eddie. I grabbed ahold of the hammer and gave it to Delores who set it down on the counter.

"What doesn't make sense is why Acme, and why Jessica did this 'affair'?" I asked myself and held a finger to my chin.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Delores asked as she took a seat next to Eddie who was still sawing the cuff.

"Maybe you could head downtown and check the probate." Eddie answered.

"Yeah, check the probate!" Roger exclaimed. "Why my Uncle Thumper had a problem with his probate, and he had to take these big pills and drink lots of water!"

While Delores and Eddie looked at Roger weird, I blew a razzberry and tried to keep my laughter in while Squeaky squeaked/laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Not 'Prostate' you idiot, 'Probate'!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Let me get this straight. You think that my boss R.K. Maroon, dropped a safe on Mr. Acme's head, just so he could get his hands-on TOON TOWN?!"

"Yep!" Eddies answered and the cuff snapped off. "That's my hunch." He stood up and grabbed his coat. Just as he was about to leave, he looked back at Delores. "Uh…can he stay here for a few days?"

"He's not gonna do anything crazy is he?" Delores asked with unsureness in her voice.

All three of us looked at Roger, who was using a metal file through his ears and he was liking it.

Eddie then looked at me. "Maddy, can you stay here and keep an eye on Roger?"

I calmed down from my laughter and looked at Eddie funny. "Sure, I'm fine with that, but what are you going to do?"

"I have my business, just make sure Roger isn't seen by no one."

"Yes sir." I saluted and Squeaky copied my salute.

"At ease soldier. I'll be back." Eddie laughed, and he and Delores exited the rock gut and shut the door.

I turned around to Roger and placed Squeaky next to Roger.

"Okay, looks like it's just you, me, and a toon shoe for a while."

"So what do you wanna do?" Roger asked me.

"Hmm, let's see." I looked through the stuff in the room. I rummaged through a desk and found a deck of cards. "Fancy a game of cards?"

"Sure." Roger answered.

During our time in the room, me, Roger and Squeaky were playing many card games. Roger taught me how to play poker, I taught him how to play war, but we mostly played goldfish or rummy. As much as playing cards was fun, we were starting to get bored. Squeaky was getting bored at the many card games that he was taking a nap on a stack of newspapers.

"So Mads," Roger said while we were playing War. "I was wondering something."

"Yeah Roger," I said when we both flipped cards. My card was an Ace while Rogers was a King. "Gotcha!"

"Aww man." Roger complained crossing my arms, then looked at me with a smile. "You are so much fun Maddy."

"Thanks, I thought I was ruining your fun."

"No, we haven't had this much fun since you were little. By the way, while I was teaching you about Poker, it looked like you knew how to play it. Did your Uncle teach you or your…?" Roger stopped and looked at me awkward.

"No, neither of them taught me." I said, didn't sound phased while shuffling the cards again. I stopped and looked at Roger with awkwardness. "Roger, will you promise not to freak out?"

"Yeah Mads, why?"

I gulped, then placed the cards on the table. "Well, you see. The ones who taught me how to play were…The Toon Patrol."

"WHAT?!" Roger jumped and screamed. Squeaky woke up from his nap and hid under the papers.

"Roger!" I stood up and quickly covered Roger's mouth. "I told you not to freak out."

"Sorry." He apologized. "Every time I hear them, I freak out. How did you meet The Toon Patrol anyway?"

I sighed, then put Roger down.

"Well, it started when I was 10 years old…" I began.

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON**_

_ A young girl was slowly walking through a dark alleyway in Toon Town. Her hair was up in a braid, she was wearing a long sleeve dark green shirt, dark jeans, and black converses. She was with her father and Uncle who were investigating something about an Amber Alert of the kidnappings of Huey, Dewey, and Louie. She somehow got separated from her father and uncle, and here she was walking in the dark alleyway. _

_ "Daddy!" the young girl cried in the alleyway. "Uncle Eddie!" _

_ Her voice echoed through the alleyway, but she didn't hear her Dad or her Uncle's voice. The girl sniffed, and fresh tears were at the rim of her dark green eyes. Even though she told herself she was too old to cry, she was alone, cold, and afraid. She hid herself behind some trashcans and pulled her knees up to her chest. She quietly sobbed in her chest, waiting for her Dad or Uncle who might be looking for her. _

_ She suddenly heard the sound of loud footsteps clomping down the hard floor. The girl gasped and squished herself so no one could see her behind the trashcans. She heard the footsteps stop for just a few seconds, then moved again. When the footsteps sounded like they were getting farther away, the girl peeked over the trashcans. No one in sight. She sighed and started to come out of her hiding spot. _

_ Suddenly, she was hoisted in the air from the back of her shirt. She screamed in terror and started to struggle in the hold. _

_ "Well, lookie who we have here." Said a gruff voice. _

_ The girl looked behind her, and she was being held by a giant toon Rottweiler. His dark fur was black as night, and his scrunched-up face was so menacing with large white fangs on his bottom jaw. His eyes were large and brown, and they were glaring at the girl. He was wearing a ragged gray shirt with a few holes in him. _

_ "A little girl in my part of town." The Rottweiler said and gave a dark chuckled and swung the girl like a rag doll. _

_ "Let-Let me go!" the girl screamed and kept on screaming in the dogs grip. _

_ "QUIET!" The Rottweiler boomed, and the girl was crying. When the girl didn't stop crying, the Rottweiler threw the girl at the wall. _

_The girl bounced off the wall and dropped to the ground. The girl quickly rose from her feet but tripped and fell on her belly. She looked up at the Rottweiler with tear filled eyes. The Rottweiler was about to pick up the girl again when the sound of a gunshot was heard. The dog covered his ears and the girl covered her head with her hands. When the shot ceased, the Rottweiler and the girl uncovered themselves and looked deeper in the alleyway. _

_In the alleyway now, were five toon weasels. _

_The one who made the gunshot was the center weasel with grayish blue fur who was carrying a tommy gun and had five cigarettes in his mouth. _

"_Canis R," the weasel coming next to the one with the tommy gun said. He was a light brown weasel wearing a pink zoot suit and a matching hat. "What's the big idea in picking on a little squirt?"_

"_Its none of yer business," Canis snarled, and stood with his paws out ready for a fight. "No go back to your turf, or I'll get mad!"_

"_And why would we do that?" the dark weasel in a green suit and hat said, then looked down at the girl with sympathy. The girl saw this and looked away with fear. _

"'_Cause if you don't," Canis growled. "I will!" _

_With that, Canis jumped toward the weasels. The weasels stood there like nothing was happening. _

"_Psycho," the weasel in pink said simply._

_Psycho, who was wearing a straitjacket with long sleeves with straps, snarled and jumped toward the Rottweiler. The Rottweiler howled in agony when a flash of brown and white was snarling and biting on his face. Canis tried to get the crazy weasel off of him, but the weasel just kept biting and snarling. _

_The other weasels were just standing there and watching, while Psycho was finishing off the dog. When Psycho jumped off the dog, he growled at Canis and the Rottweiler ran out of the alleyway with his stubby tail between his legs. When the dog was gone, Psycho stood up and gave a smile and a giggle like nothing had happened. _

"_Good work Psycho," the weasel in pink said, and patted him on the shoulders. _

"_Didn't expect Canis to be in this part of town, ay boss?" the weasel in green said while the other weasels were standing in a circle. _

"_Nah, Canis is one hard puppy to track until now." The boss said and crossed his arms. _

"_Duh guys," The weasel who was wearing a red hat with a yellow propeller and a blue stripped shirt said. "Where's the little girl?"_

_The weasels looked where the girl was thrown, and saw she disappeared. _

"_She couldn't have gone far." The weasel with the many cigarettes said. "From being hit to that wall, guessing she's got a lot of bruises." _

_Just like there answered was heard, they heard the sound of crying and sniffling from one of the trashcans. The lead weasel held his hand up and pointed toward the trashcans. The other weasels nodded, and slowly headed toward the trashcans. The crying stopped, and they heard a little voice. _

"_Please don't hurt me." The voice pleaded. _

_The weasels looked at each other, then back to the trashcans. The boss went closer. "We ain't gonna hurt ya kid." He said. "We just want to see if yer alright?" _

_They heard nothing for a little bit, until the young girl rose from the trashcans. She looked at the weasels with fear in her green eyes and gulped. Her braid was a mess, and her eyes were bloodshot with tears rolling down her thin face. _

"_Ya okay kid?" The boss asked._

_The girl nodded but didn't say anything. Psycho came closer to the girl, and the girl gasped and walked backwards with fear. _

"_Don't worry cariño," the weasel in green said. "Psycho won't hurt you."_

_The girl looked at the green weasel. "Who…Who are you?" _

"_We're the Toon Patrol," the boss said, straightening his coat. "I'm Smarty, leader of this gang."_

"_Greasy, second in command," the weasel in green said. _

"_Wheezy," the weasel with the cigarettes said simply._

"_That's Psycho," Smarty pointed to the crazy weasel who giggled. _

"_And I'm Stupid." The weasel with the propeller hat pointed at himself with a toothy smile. _

_The girl looked at each weasel with curiosity and stood behind the trashcans. She was still a little nervous of coming out. _

"_What's your name muchacha?" Greasy asked, trying to sound like he wasn't going to harm her._

_The girl looked at Greasy, then gulped. "Um, my name is Maddy…Maddy Valiant."_

_VALIANT! Each of the weasels cried in there heads. _

"_As in, your related to those toon detectives?" Wheezy asked as he blew out smoke. "Valiant and Valiant?" _

"_Yes," Maddy answered. "My father is Teddy Valiant, and my Uncle is Eddie Valiant."_

"_You don't say kid." Smarty said. He looked at his group, then he signaled he wanted to talk privately. He looked back at Maddy. "'Cues' us."_

_The weasels gathered around each other and were talking privately. Maddy could only hear them whispering. While the weasels were talking, Psycho popped his head over them and gave a wide toothy smile at Maddy, then was brought back to the conversation by Smarty. _

_The weasels nodded at each other and looked back at Maddy. _

"_Tell ya what Mads," Smarty started, "How about me and my boys take you back to our headquarters, and we will help you find your folks. What do ya say?"_

"_You mean it?" Maddy asked with hope in her voice. _

"_Cross our hearts chica." Greasy said making an 'x' where his heart should be. _

"_Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Maddy jumped out and gave Greasy a tight hug. Greasy gasped from being surprisingly hugged. His fur turned from dark brown to dark red like he was blushing. _

"_Uh muchacha…can't breathe…" Greasy struggled saying a few words. _

"_Oh," Maddy blushed and let go of the weasel. "Sorry." She said and put her hands behind her back. The rest of the weasels laughed as Psycho went to Maddy's left side as Greasy was on her other._

_With that, the Toon Patrol and Maddy exited the alleyway, and headed straight to the gang's headquarters. _

* * *

**FIRST PERSON**

"And that's how I met the Toon Patrol." I finished with a smile. "After taking me to there headquarters, they called Uncle Eddie and my father, and they came as soon as they heard my name."

I chuckled remembering. "Man, Psycho did not let go of me when my dad and Eddie came to pick me up. It took Smarty and Wheezy to pull Psycho off of me, and Greasy to pull me away from him."

I stopped when Roger didn't say anything since I started the story.

"Roger?" I looked inside the rock gut and didn't see Roger anywhere. I looked down and saw Squeaky jumping on me and looking where the door and squeaking rapidly. I gasped and my eyes were wide when Squeaky pointed at the door to the bar.

"Oh my god!" I ran out of the bar, and closed the door, so no one would see it. I came out from the back of the bar and saw Roger dancing to some music from the record player. I gapped my mouth and Squeaky was squeaking like he was mad at Roger. While I was staring at Roger, the rabbit was dancing and singing.

_Roger is my name_

_Laughter is my game_

_Come on cow poke, it just a joke_

_Don't sit there on your brain_

While Roger was singing, he was messing with some of the customers who were laughing. "Hey nice shirt, whose your tailor? Quasimodo?" the rabbit asked the guy who teased Uncle yesterday and spun his hair that my guessing was a wig. Roger turned to me and gave a big smile.

"Come on Maddy, join me!" Roger laughed.

I shook my head violently and waved my hands out. I do not want to perform. I haven't done performing since high school. I've only done a few plays and joined the choir, but I was only part of the plays because I helped with the scenes, and that was all.

"Oh, come on Maddy, here I'll give you a start!" Roger yelled 'YA-HOO' and began dancing again around me.

_Now this is Maddy V_

_A shy one here you see_

_Come on Maddy don't stand aside_

_Just come up here and start to sing!_

I gapped my mouth at Roger's eagerness while jumping around me. I looked down at my foot that was tapping to the beat of the music. I still had my doubts of singing, besides we were supposed to be hiding, and now I'm starting to act like a toon! Oh well, when my foot taps, there's no turning back!

I went behind the bar, and Squeaky jumped off my shoulder and started dancing with Roger. I took my ponytail out as I heard the men at the bar gave a few whoops, then I began to sing.

_Now singing ain't my thing_

_But creating is my theme_

_If I had a brush, I'll paint the bar_

_And make the place all gleam_

All the men at the bar were laughing their heads off when I finished singing. I didn't have a gorgeous voice like Jessica's, but it wasn't bad either. I guess I'm in the Mezzo-soprano area.

Roger laughed and kept dancing at the bar and began to sing again.

_My buddy's Eddie V_

_A sourpuss you'll see_

_But when I'm done, he'll need no gun_

_cause a joker he will be!_

I tensed up a bit when I heard Eddies name. I turned to the end of the bar, and saw Eddie not looking very happy at Roger. He then turned to me and gave me the same look. I gulped and felt sweat coming down my forehead.

_I'd love to raise some Cain_

_Believe me it's no strain_

_It feels so great to smash a plate_

_And look there is no pain _

While Roger was singing, he went over to a stack of plates and hit one on his head while he was saying 'No pain'. The record kept skipping and Roger kept hitting himself with the plates. I heard Delores exclaiming, telling us to stop. Eddie at once grabbed Roger by the ears. I cringed when all the plates fell to the floor and Delores exclaiming again. Eddie quickly dragged Roger to the secret room, and I followed them to the room.

Once Eddie opened the door, he threw Roger inside, and the rabbit got himself stuck in a bucket.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?! I can't see a thing! What's going on?!" Roger exclaimed trying to get the bucket off of him.

Eddie turned to me, who looked mad as an erupting volcano. "What were you thinking?! I'm out there riskin' my neck for Roger, and you let Roger do what? Singin' and dancin' so the people in LA know where Roger is!"

"I'm sorry Uncle, but Roger escaped from my nose before I realized he was out!" I retorted crossing my arms.

Eddie didn't looked convinced, then turned to Roger who got the bucket off of him. Roger jumped over to us and clapped his hands together.

"Don't blame Maddy Eddie, but I couldn't help it. I'm a toon, toons are supposed to make people laugh."

"SIT DOWN!" Eddie boomed.

Roger jumped on a chair to be close to Eddies height. "You don't understand, those people needed to laugh."

"Have you forgotten where we are?! That guy Angelo would sell you out for a nickel!"

"Oh not Angelo," Roger answered. "He'd never turn me in."

"Why? Because you made him laugh?!"

"Uncle Eddie, just hear him out please?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," Roger continued. "A laugh can be a very powerful thing. Why some time in life, it's the only weapon we have. Laughter is-"

Suddenly, I saw a red light flashing on the side of the room. "What is that?"

"Shhh," Eddie shushed me. We were completely still.

I slowly went to the spy hole and looked through it. I held my breath, and what I saw made my blood went cold.

"I'm looking for a murderer."

Doom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ladies and gentlemen, I give you CH7. **

**I realized that I might have grammar or word errors, and I'm sorry about that. **

**Since I'm seeing people looking or possibly reading this fanfic, I thought of posting these chapters (These have been written earlier before, ****so I'm just checking with errors)**

**Anyway, I hope your enjoying this, don't forget to add this to favorites or follow please.**

**And just keep reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I looked through the spy hole and saw Doom at the entrance. Right behind him were the weasels who were making smirks.

"A rabbit," Doom said and walked through the bar. The two guys near him got up from there table and moved away with fear, which I don't blame them. That guy has trouble written all over him.

"A toon rabbit," Doom continued, placing his hand on a midget man and pushed him down a bit. "About yeh big." he then looked around the mess on the floor.

"Look there's no rabbit around here," Delores said behind the bar. "So don't keep harassing my customers." She sounded like she was keeping her cool.

"I didn't come here to harass," Doom answered. "I came here to reward."

I moved my head a bit and looked over at a chalkboard that was close to him. Doom grabbed a man's tie and used it as an eraser to erase the word 'FRENCH' next to 'DIP'. He then took out a piece of chalk and wrote something next to 'DIP'. As he wrote, the chalked scrapped against the chalkboard, making a horrible sound like a nail on glass. I heard Roger flinching behind me, and I covered my ears to block the noise. Eddie, who was next to me didn't react. The word 'RABBIT' was written in big words, and the price was changed from 5 dollars to 500 dollars.

Doom turned when someone whistled at the bar chairs. I turned and everyone was staring at Angelo who had a smug smile on his face.

"Hey, I've seen the rabbit."

I gapped my mouth but closed it to hold my gasp. I looked over next to him and saw something white hiding under a newspaper. I squinted when I recognized who was under the paper shaking a little. Squeaky! I forgot about him when I sang with Roger.

With no other choice, I slowly made my way to the door before grabbing my backpack. I opened the door despite Uncle Eddie's pleas to stop. While no one was looking, I quietly made my way behind the bar, and stood behind where the newspaper where Squeaky was hiding. I casually took ahold of the rolled up newspaper making sure not to make a scene and put the paper close to my right pocket of my backpack and Squeaky quickly hid inside it. I looked over at Doom, who was slowly walking in front of Angelo.

"Where?" Doom asked with a little venom in his voice.

"He's right here in the bar." Angelo said.

I gulped. Everyone in the bar looked tense believing Angelo was about to give Roger's location. My pressure dissipated when Angelo put his arm like he placed it on someone's shoulder.

"Well, say hello…Harvey." He said with a humorous smile, then everyone in the bar started to laugh.

I let out a long sigh of relief and put a hand over my heart. Doom was the only one who wasn't laughing. He turned around and went over to the record player, which was still on. He took the record out, and looked at the title.

"Merry go round, broken down." Doom read, then looked at everyone. "Quite a loony selection for a bunch of drunken reprobates." All the men and Delores looked away in what I think was shame, but I stood my ground. I moved in front of Delores to get a better view of Doom. He then took the record to his face and took a whiff of the record.

"He's here!" he exclaimed with a freakish smile. He threw the record like a frisbee, but Stupid was in the way and he caught it in his mouth.

Soon the Toon Patrol all broke into fits of laughter, and I couldn't help but laugh as well. I kept my hand over my mouth for Doom not to hear.

"STOP THAT LAUGHING!" Doom yelled, but the weasels didn't hear him. Suddenly, he lifted his cane and whacked Smarty hard on the face. The weasel hit the table that broke into pieces.

My eyes were widen with terror. I jumped around the bar, and quickly made my way to Smarty. I went down to my knees and held Smarty's back for support.

Smarty looked at me with surprise. "Maddy, what're you doing here?"

I ignored him and turned my head to Doom with a harsh glare.

"HAVE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?!" Doom yelled down at me and Smarty. "IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS LAUGHING, YOUR GONNA END UP _DEAD_! JUST LIKE YOUR IDIOT HYENA COUSINS!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can hit your employees _Judge_," I stood up and glared up at Doom.

Doom looked down at me with a straight face. The whole bar was silent, even the weasels were silent after laughing. Doom slowly stood in front of me, hearing glass plates cracking under his feet, and looked down at me with his straight face. Even through the glasses, I could see his eyes were filled with fury. I stood my ground, and my hands turned to fists. I have never been so scared in my life. I took a deep breath, and still smelled the paint from Doom. What was strange was that when I was with Roger or Squeaky, they had a faint smell of paint on them. But Doom had the exact same smell of toons…Strange.

"Say boss," Smarty coming from behind me while straightening his jacket. "you want we should 'disresemble' the place?"

"No sergeant," Doom answered still staring at me, then turned away. "_Disassembling _the place won't be necessary. The rabbit is going to come to me." He went over to the bar and tapped his cane one the counter and tapped his cane in a familiar beat.

"Oh no…" I whispered.

"Hey muchacha," I looked down and saw Greasy coming next to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you Greasy," I looked back up at Doom, who moved toward the back of the bar.

"No toon can resist the old 'Shave and a Haircut' trick." Doom said as he went around the bar tapping his cane the same beat again. I gulped again; I hope Roger is not going nuts.

Smarty came next to me. "Hey Maddy, you didn't answer my question. What're you doing here?"

"It's not important Smarty," I answered, then looked down at the weasel in pink. "But are _you_ okay, it looked like Doom hit you hard."

"I'm fine M," Smarty answered straightening his jacket. "I'm used to it. Toons get beaten up so many times they don't feel a thing. Am I 'tight'?"

"You mean this wasn't the first time?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"No cariño," Greasy answered simply.

I looked down at Greasy with my eyes wide with astonishment. Doom has beaten these guys?! Damn…excuse my language, but that Judge makes my blood boil. Beating your workers is wrong...

"I don't know why you joined up with this guy Doom anyway." I whispered to Smarty, making sure Doom isn't listening. "Don't you realize he's abusing you and the others?"

"Listen M, I know what Doom is doing and you think is wrong, but listen, Doom is trying to make Toon Town a better place, aka bringing justice back, and that is why we joined him." Smarty said looking at me.

"Dipping toons, that's what is making Toon Town a better place? You call this a way to bring justice? Do you ever think that Doom will dip either you, Greasy, or any of your other members Smarty."

"I'm only looking for a toon rabbit that is wanted for murder M," Smarty said giving me a small glare. "Once my gang finish our business with Doom, we're going back to what we were doing before this happened."

"And what is that?"

"Finding the murderer of our familias." Greasy answered with a little venom in his voice.

I stared at Greasy with wide eyes. "What? I'm so sorry Greasy..."

"Don't be," Greasy said looking up at me. His facial features weren't showing signs of sadness, but his eyes were showing it. "We have been trying to solve that case for years…no me he acercado."

I looked at Greasy, then to the others who were around the bar. I only knew the weasels that one time when I was 10, but I grew close to them like a family, especially Greasy. I thought all of the weasels were siblings of one another, but I didn't expect them to have separate families.

"We're not only trying to solve that case," Smarty cut in. "But we're trying to figure out another case..." he stopped and looked back at Doom who was tapping his cane on a table.

"Your hyena cousins." I realized.

"Yeah, all we got was that they died of laughter, literally. And we're figuring out who made them _laugh to death_." Smarty said.

"Didn't know that was a real thing." I whispered to myself.

I looked back up to Doom, who was tapping on the wall where the secret room was at. _Please Roger, don't show yourself._

"Shave and a haircut." I heard Doom whisper while tapping the wall.

Suddenly, the wall behind Doom exploded to reveal Roger who was making a pose with his arms out and on his one knee.

"TWO BITS!" Roger yelled the last part of the song.

Doom went behind the rabbit and grabbed him around the neck and hoisted him in the air. I was about to go to them when I felt a tug on my skirt. I looked down and Psycho was holding the rim of my skirt.

"Say boss," Smarty said while he and Greasy were pointing knives at Uncle Eddie who put his hands in the air. "What should we do with this wall flower?"

"We'll deal with him later." Doom answered choking Roger. "Right now I feel like dispensing some justice. Bring me some 'DIP'."

Later, the weasels brought out the Dip, and Doom opened the lid with Roger hanging over it. Roger cried out and his whole body shaking like a leaf.

"Does the condemned have anything to say before his sentence is carried out?" Doom asked looking at Roger.

Roger had a nervous face. "Why yes, I-" his voice was cut off when Doom tightened his grip around the rabbits neck. He gagged so hard having that the air was cut out of his supply. The men at the bar took off their hats, knowing what was going to happen next.

I went down to my knees and had my hands over my eyes. I was shaking with fear. I did not want to see what will become of Roger. Then I felt this warm embrace around my shoulders and another on my lap. I took a deep breath and smelled a strong fragrance of cologne. _Greasy, _I thought. I uncovered my eyes, and Greasy indeed wrapped his arms around me, and Psycho down on my lap. Squeaky was peeking out of my pocket, but the weasels didn't notice him.

"Hey judge!"

Me and the others looked up, and Eddie was at the bar in front of Doom who was trying to push Roger into the Dip.

"Don't a dying rabbit deserve a last request?" Eddie asked.

"Yes!" Roger strained trying not to get into the Dip. "Nose plugs would be nice."

"I think you, would like a drink." Eddie held up a glass full of bourbon with a smile on his face.

Doom brought Roger away from the Dip. "Well, why not. I don't mind prolonging the execution."

_Oh good thinking Eddie _I thought, slowly lifting myself up from the weasels embraces.

"Happy trails." Eddie said holding the drink to Roger.

"No thanks Eddie," Roger said holding his arms out. "I'm trying to cut back, if you know what I mean."

"Drink the drink," Eddie demanded.

"But I don't want the drink!" the rabbit protested.

"He doesn't want the drink." Doom cut in, sounding like he didn't want an argument.

"He does," Eddie continued.

"I don't!" Roger protested again.

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

Before this could take forever, I cut in. "You _don't _want the drink Roger?" I asked using what I call 'Reverse Psychology'.

"I _do_ want the drink." Roger replied.

"You don't?" Eddie said catching up on what I was thinking.

"I do!"

"You don't!"

Roger looked like he had enough and took the glass. "Listen, when I say _I do_, that means _I do_."

I mentally smirked, knowing that the plan worked.

Roger splashed the drink in his mouth, spilling some on the floor, and swallowed in one gulp.

Suddenly, Roger started to change color again like last time. His eyes were swirling in different colors, and his fur standing on edge. Like Eddie, who hid Delores behind the bar, I slowly backed up to the wall much to the weasels confusion. I ducked underneath a table and covered my ears. Then, with a burst of power, Roger flew out of Judge Dooms hand and flew in the air, letting out a high-pitched yell as his head shaped like a train whistle. Doom stumbled back into the men next to the bar. Then it turned into a brawl between Eddie and the weasels.

Eddie jumped over the bar, punching Greasy in the process (much to my horror). Uncle threw Stupid into Doom, making him and all the men stumble back onto the floor again. He then kicked Psycho, sending him back into a table, shattering it in the process. He picked up a chair and hit Wheezy knocking him out cold. Eddie tried to fight Smarty, but the lead weasel was tough to beat. Smarty kicked Uncle in the groin and punched him sending Eddie spinning onto the bar. The weasel pulled out a knife, having a sinister look on his face.

I gasped with horror. With a burst of speed, I got out from under the table and got in front of Uncle and was about to take a knife in the stomach. Smarty stopped in mid swing and looked up at me with horror. Our eyes were locked for a moment. My eyes held both fear and determination. I didn't want to lose my Uncle like I lost my father, especially from a toon who is my old friend. Smarty looked both surprised and horror like he didn't expect me in front of him.

"Maddy I…" I heard Smarty whispered.

Before I could answer, Uncle Eddie pulled me behind him and smacked Smarty with a wine bottle.

When Roger was done with his spasm, he was about to fall in the dip, but stopped when Eddie caught him. While Eddie was holding Roger, I kicked the barrel full of dip, and it spilled across the floor. Before I could turn, I saw Doom backing away from it frantically. I understand the others thinking it was poison, but why would Doom be scared of his own concoction? I thought.

"Come on you guys let's get outta here!" Roger cried running toward the exit. "Move it pops, yikes!" he pushed past two guys and fell down the stairs.

Eddie ran down the exit, catching up with Roger. I stopped at the top of the stairs when I saw Smarty and Greasy waking up on my right. I saw Greasy looking at me with concern and fear, while Smarty looking at me quickly before looking away. I turned away with a single tear falling down on my cheek and went to catch up with the others.

I exited the bar and saw Eddie and Roger at the Toon Patrols car. Roger saw me and opened the passenger door.

"Maddy, get in!"

I opened the door as I jumped into the side sitting next to Roger.

"Let's get outta here! What are you waiting for!?" Roger cried at Eddie.

"There's no damn key!"

"Hey, you weasels let me outta here!" cried a voice in the back of the car. "Come on I gotta make a livin'!"

Roger opened the slide window behind him and stuck his head in. "Benny, is that you?"

"No, it's Eleanor Roosevelt!" Benny answered sarcastically. "Come on Roger, help me out of here!"

Roger squeezed through the window and jumped inside, but the love letter came out and Eddie caught it looking at it funny.

"Eddie, we got ourselves a ride! Open the door!" Roger shouted from the other side of the window.

Eddie and I got out of the car and went to the back of the car and opened the back doors. Once open, a bright yellow toon taxicab came out looking relieved.

"Ha, that's better," Benny exclaimed. "I can't believe they locked me in for driving on a sidewalk."

"Come on you guys get in!" Roger said jumping on the driver's seat.

Squeaky jumped out of my pocket and jumped on Roger like he said 'yes'.

"It was just a couple of miles," Benny said with a shrug.

"I'll drive." Eddie said as he moved Roger over on the driver's seat. I jumped over the other side of Benny and took my seat next Roger.

"But I wanna drive." Roger pouted in the middle.

"No, I'll drive I'm the cab." Benny said pointing at himself and started driving. "OUTTA MY WAY PENCIL NECK!" he yelled at a thin man who crossed the road. "How about this weather huh, it never rains!"

"You said it." I said leaning my head back a little.

"Maddy, why it _is_ you." Benny said looking up at me. "Why I haven't seen you since you were a kid. How have you've been?"

"I'm good, but can we catch up later? We're getting away from-!"

"Guys we got company!" Roger exclaimed as Squeaky was jumping frantically on Roger's shoulder. I looked behind and saw Smarty, Psycho and Stupid in the front of the Toon Patrol car at fast speed.

"Hang on!" Benny cried, as he squeezed through two cars. We all exclaimed in fear as we dangerously went through two cars. "Now that's what I call a couple of road hogs!" the cab said as we went past them.

Suddenly, gunshots were heard, and me and Roger ducked down. My guessing Smarty was shooting since he was uses a gun as a weapon mostly. When there were no more shots, we lifted up and screamed when we saw the Red Car in front of us.

"Benny look out for the RED CAR!" Roger screamed.

Benny sharply did a U-turn to not hit the Red Car and drove down the opposite road. I looked behind and saw Smarty doing the same thing, but not as graceful since he was using a real car. Suddenly, I heard police sirens, and two police motorcyclists were chasing us down the road.

"Benny, the cops are right behind us!" Roger exclaimed almost falling out of his seat.

"Not for long Roger," Benny answered while turning to an alleyway and backed in. He sped in the alley way at top speed when the cops were right in front of us. "Now there right in front of us!"

"Ya think?!" I exclaimed dramatically.

The police cars were still pursuing us. I looked back making sure no one was behind us, and relieved that no one was there.

"Eddie, we're going backwards! Turn us around!" Roger exclaimed, grabbing the wheel. "Gimme the wheel! GIMME THE WHEEL!"

I vice-gripped the seat as we spun around, finally driving in the right direction. I looked back, and the cops are still behind us.

"The cops are still on our tail!" Roger exclaimed, hanging onto Eddie.

"I know the cops are still on our tail!" Eddie retorted.

I looked ahead, and much to my horror the Toon Patrol was driving _toward us_. "Um guys."

"What do you think I am Betty!?" Eddie said still not noticing what's in front of us.

"GUYS!" I screamed.

"WHAT?!" they chorused. I pointed and we all screamed in fear as the car was coming closer.

"PULL THE LEVER!" Benny called out.

"Which one?!" Eddie looking down frantically.

"Which one?!" Roger mimicked.

"Which one!" A sign suddenly popped up, saying 'THIS LEVER STUPID!' I looked down and saw there was only _one_ lever in the cab.

I made a grab for the lever and yanked it down. With a quick jump, Benny rose up as he went over the Toon Patrol car.

"I'M GETTING TOO OLD FOR THIS!" Benny exclaimed as we did a sharp turn.

Just then, Squeaky fell out of the cab and was about to fall down to the streets.

"SQUEAKY!" I screamed.

I jumped out of Benny, held onto the side door, and grabbed Squeaky before he fell down. I am now dangling on the right side of Benny!

"Maddy!" Eddie exclaimed. Roger took ahold of my arm.

"I got ya Mads," Roger said down at me. I held my breath as I held Squeaky to my chest.

"Hey Roger! What do ya call the middle of a song?" Benny asked.

"Gee I don't know, A BRIDGE!" Roger scratched his head with his other hand then exclaimed as we headed toward a bridge!

Benny jumped onto the bridge, but I lost my grip on Roger and I was falling. Squeaky squeaked loudly, and his whole body turned into a parachute. We landed roughly on the ground and I rolled onto the bare road. I quickly got to my feet, before exclaiming in pain. I fell on the ground and rubbed my right foot.

"Ow…," I whispered. I think I twisted my ankle, but I wasn't sure.

I brought my bag out to make sure everything in there wasn't broken. My sketchbook look good, my wallet was in there, my tape recorder (I always record what kind of paint I used when it comes to painting), my pencils and markers were all good, and I still had my jacket. I'm just relieved I didn't have paint, otherwise everything would have been a mess.

With everything good. I tried to lift myself up but fell back down on my back. Squeaky looked at me with worry.

"I'm fine Squeaky, just twisted my ankle." I reassured with a smile, trying to hold the throbbing pain.

Squeaky raised an eyebrow, then a lightbulb was on his head. His whole body stretched upward, and he became skinny. Squeaky just turned into a red and white walking stick.

I rose my eyebrows with impressment, "Wow, I didn't know you could do that," I said with a smile. "Did you know you could do that?"

Squeaky squeaked happily in his new form and laid himself on the ground for me to reach. I took ahold of Squeaky and slowly went to my feet. My foot throbbed in pain, but I held it. I looked up at the bridge and thought of something.

Before I fell off of Benny, I felt the cab jerking a little to the left, so my guessing Benny went left instead of right. If Eddie, Roger, and Benny went left, my guessing they went to the other side of Hollywood. But where would Benny take a detective and a toon rabbit to hide?

Lets see, for a great hiding place you want somewhere quiet. What places I know in LA were quiet? Then it hit me. I remembered my dad taking me to this movie theater when I was little, where it played Disney's _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_. I bet Benny took them there because that was when I first met the toon cab, and it is filled with people to catch a late show.

I looked around making sure I was by myself, then I limped under the bridge. I turned left, heading toward where I think the theater is, and the others.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you guys, another chapter from me**

**This chapter is more information on why Maddy loves art, and you'll probably be surprised, and Maddy and Doom meet together alone...and Maddy discovers something big...**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story.**

**And keep on reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I limped down a dimly lit road. It was evening, and the setting sun was still up. Squeaky was still my walking stick, and he looked tired of being stretched out.

"You know, how about we take a break." I said seeing a bench ahead of us.

I slowly went to the bench, and gently sat on it. I lifted my injured leg over my other one to not put pressure. I brought my jacket out of my bag, and slid my arms in the sleeves. Squeaky sighed, then his whole body turned from being a stick to being a his normal. He jumped on my lap, and he snuggled close to my stomach and took a small nap.

I gave a small giggle, loving how Squeaky is being cute to me. I then sighed and went into my bag again. I brought my hand out with a small object. In my hand was a wooden sculpture, of me sitting with my one hand on my chin and the other on my lap when I was a little girl. It still had some knife marks on it, and it still had an old green string on the waist. What made it unique was that it was a toon object. The one who made it…was…Greasy.

Yes, thinking a Spanish speaking, who was also known to be a pervert member of the Toon Patrol was creative sounds crazy, but it was all true. You see, after the Toon Patrol rescued me and taking me to their headquarters, Greasy saw me in a position he like and carved a statue of me made out of a piece of wood he found. I kept asking him what he was doing, but all he said is 'verás'. Let me remind you that I never knew what Spanish was, so hearing that new word was foreign to me. When Greasy was done with it, he wrapped a green string around the middle and gave it to me. I was a loss for words of the sculpture was me! With so much joy, I gave Greasy a hug and a kiss on his cheek and said thank you…a lot.

That was how I got my interest in art. After being picked up by my dad and Uncle Eddie, I started to try art for myself. I knew my dad wouldn't let me use a knife until I was older, so I did drawing and painting instead. Ever since then, I have always had a passion in art.

"Nice trinket,"

I jumped, and Squeaky quickly scurried into my bag. I recognized that voice. I turned to my left, and I saw…

"Doom…" I whispered with a little venom in my voice.

Doom stood a few inches away from the bench. He was alone, no Toon Patrol. "I could have sworn I saw you with your Uncle and the rabbit on a…what did the weasels said…a toon cab?" Doom asked with suspicion.

"Yeah, but Eddie dropped me off somewhere and told me to go home." I lied, but made it sound believable.

"Why is that?" Doom took a seat on the bench next to me.

I cringed but shook it off. I can still smell that paint smell I sniffed back at the factory. _Acrylic Paint?_ I thought. I shook it off and turned away from him. "Because he said it was too dangerous."

"I see. But I do see some spunk coming from somewhere. You remind me of someone."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. _What is he talking about._

"But enough about that," Doom stared at me with a blank face. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" I was confused.

"You know what I mean young girl." Doom said holding his hand out.

"I'm not giving you Squeaky," I said holding my bag close to me.

"The shoe? You named a toon shoe?"

"Yes, what's the matter with that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Never mind, but enough about it. Give me what I want, and no harm will come to you or your Uncle. You will know what happens to people who get in my way." Doom demanded.

I then realized something. "Like Marvin Acme?"

Doom didn't say anything. He just gave me a straight face and looked down at me with his dark glasses.

"Why do you say that Madelyn?" Doom asked in a small smile.

I gulped, something about Doom made me on edge. Not just the way he dresses, but I feel a bad aura surrounding him.

"I may not have evidence Doom, but something about you Doom has made me shiver every time I see you. From you being Judge of Toontown, it sounds like you wanted to be more than a judge am I right? Like an owner of something?"

All Doom did was just smile his toothy grin.

"You know, those were the exact words those hyena cousins said to me…before I laughed them to death. Not only that, but their families were getting suspicious as well, so I had to do what had to be done."

I gasped and my eyes were wide. "You…you killed the Toon Patrols' Cousins? Why?"

"Those hyenas knew more about me than they needed to know young lady." Doom explained, not at all caring at what he was saying.

"And what about their families? They've done nothing to deserve what you've did!"

"I _needed_ those weasels, I needed them to be _rock solid _you would say Madelyn. They were keeping Sergeant and the others soft…especially when there around you." He stood up from the bench and looked down at me. I shivered at his stare through his dark glasses.

"Once my plans have been dealt with Madelyn, I won't need those weasels anymore." Doom continued. "I would dip them once my plans have been fulfilled. Now, give me what I want."

"I don't even know what you want Doom." I glared up at Doom. Can't believe he was this cold of a man.

I got to get out of here. I've got to find the others, but how? Then I remembered something. Benny told me something when I was little.

"Madelyn," I heard the click of a gun. "I won't ask again."

I smirked up at Doom. "Sorry Doom, but I got to catch a cab."

The moment I said those words, I stuck out my thumb, and in an instant, Benny came out of nowhere. The cab bumped into Doom, and the man went into a pile of trashcans that clattered and rolled.

"Maddy, there you are!" Benny exclaimed. "Man, when Roger said you were thrown off of me, I went searchin' for you and couldn't find ya!"

"Well thank god you found me." I said, limping slightly to Benny as I climbed in. "Cause' I couldn't take being around that Judge creep."

"That's good, here I'll take ya to Eddie and Roger."

With that, Benny drove me and Squeaky to wherever Uncle and Roger were. I went into my bag and pulled out my tape recorder. I pressed play, and Doom's voice could be heard in the recorder. Now we have a little bit of evidence about Doom. That, and what his true plans were.

* * *

_Ha, now that wasn't so bad. Was it?_

I slightly limped into the movie theater as it was showing a cartoon of Goofy. Everyone in the theater were laughing hysterically as I was watching it with a blank face. As much as I wanted to laugh, I couldn't. I need to find Uncle Eddie and Roger fast.

When I was close to the stairs that went up to the balcony, I heard a familiar laugh of someone I knew so easily. As I struggled up the stairs, I heard Roger laughing like crazy.

"Boy, did you see that?" Roger asked my guessing Uncle Eddie. "Nobody takes a wallop like Goofy. What timing, what pizazz, what a genius!"

I quietly stopped at the top of the stairs and scanned the seats for Uncle Eddie and Roger. I gasped, there's Roger and Uncle Eddie at the bottom of the balcony area. I was about to walk down to them when I saw Uncle Eddie standing up from his seat and grabbed ahold of Rogers ears. Eddie sat back down but kept hold of Roger.

"We're supposed to be hiding, what's wrong with you?!" Eddie glared at Roger and back slapped him in the back of the head.

"What's wrong with you? You're the only person in this theater that ain't laughing. Is there nothing that can penetrate your impervious puce?" Roger asked accidently spitting on Eddie when he said the 'p' word. "Hey Eddie…" He then made a face with his signature noise to make him laugh I'm guessing. "Wow, nothin'? What on earth could've happened to you that turned you into such a sourpuss?"

I held my breath; I knew that answer, but I didn't want to reveal myself just yet. I just stood at the foot of the balcony steps toward the seats, and Squeaky was standing on my shoulder quiet as a mouse.

"You wanna know?" Eddie asked. Roger nodded. "I'll tell ya…A toon killed my brother."

"A toon, no." Roger said in disbelief, then thought of something. "Wait, does that mean that man was…"

"Madelyn's father? Yeah he was." Eddie answered. "Before Maddy's mom divorced Teddy, he wanted me to be Maddy's godfather. But it changed when Maddy was sent to live with her mom in Kentucky. Back then me and Teddy liked workin' with toons, thought it was a lot of laughs. As for Maddy, she loved all toons, and they accepted her as one of them. Back to what happened with Teddy, we were investigating a robbery in the first national bank in Toon Town. This guy stole a million semolians and we tracked him down to an alley, but he got the drop on us…literally. Dropped a piano on us from 15 stories... I broke my arm, but Teddy…Maddy's father never made it. I never did find out who that guy was. All I saw him was standing' over me, with those burning red eyes, and that high squeaky voice... He disappeared right into Toon Town after that."

After hearing that story, Roger was in tears, and so was I. I sniffled and covered my eyes. Squeaky squeaked at me as I was crying. I heard shuffling in front of me, but I didn't notice it.

"Maddy…" I heard Eddie said.

I looked up at Eddie who was crouched in front of me and gave me a warm embrace. He pulled me up, but when I was about to fall, he looked down at my leg.

"Maddy your hurt."

"It's nothing," I cringed as I moved my ankle a little bit. It did hurt a little bit, but only if I moved it at a wrong angle.

He gestured me to sit next to Roger. As I did, Squeaky jumped onto Roger's shoulder who laughed at the shoes squeaky voice.

"Thank goodness you both are okay," Roger said and looked a little guilty. "I'm sorry I couldn't hang onto you Mads."

I gave Roger a tired smile. "It's okay, I mean Benny did jump onto that bridge so fast, how can you keep a tight grip on someone?"

"Anyway Maddy," Eddie said as he sat down behind me and Roger. "How did you find us here at the Theater?"

I looked behind Eddie. "I remembered Benny jerking a little to the left, and I remembered that there was a theater as you cross the bridge down the road." I didn't say anything about Doom because even though I think he killed Acme; we still don't have the proof. That and I doubt he would care about the weasels...

"Well I'm glad that your safe Mads," Eddie patted me on the shoulder, and I gave a smile.

"Thanks Uncle."

"Well this is sweet, Uncle and niece reunited at last! Oh look, I hope it's another cartoon!" Roger exclaimed as he went to the front row. Then the news came on.

"A geez, another stupid news reel. I hate the news." Roger said as he slouched in his chair.

I gave a little chuckle at Roger. That was the first time I've ever heard him saying he hates something. While I was watching the news, I heard Uncle and Delores talking to one another.

"You got everything packed up?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, it's all packed up in the car." Delores answered. "I would've been here sooner, but I had to shake the weasels."

I rolled my eyes at that, hope the weasels didn't do anything crazy because I know Smarty when he needs to speak with someone.

"Yeah, listen, I'm sorry for all the bar. Didn't mean for it to get outta hand like that." Eddie apologized.

"Oh hell, that kind of life wasn't meant for me anyway." Delores reassured him.

It was silent for a moment. Guessing one of them didn't know what else to say. Until Eddie broke the silence.

"You know Delores," Eddie said. "You need think about finding yourself a good man." He sounded like he had a lot of emotion in him that I've never heard from him in a long time.

It was silent for a little bit until Delores answered. "But I already have a good man." Delores answered with the same emotion.

'Aww, how sweet,' I thought with a smile on my face.

Roger saw what I think Delores and Eddie were about to do, he went next to me and gave a 'hmm'. I turned to Eddie and Delores, who stopped in the midst of kissing one another.

"P-P-Please," Roger said as his ears and eye pupils were shaped like hearts. "Don't mind me."

I gave a small chuckle as Eddie and Delores looked at each other awkward and pulled away.

"Come on lets get outta here." Eddie said getting out of his seat.

We all followed him, well I was limping behind, but my ankle didn't hurt that much. Roger went up to the gate and unhooked the lock.

"I'm glad Teddy ain't here to see me running with my tail between my legs." Eddie said solemnly.

"Don't worry its not so bad. Once you get used to it." Roger said with a bit of a laugh.

"Roger, not helping." I called to him downstairs. Just when I was about to follow everyone, Squeaky squeaked at me looking up at the screen. "Squeaky, what is…it?"

I looked up at the news with a curious look.

"**That's right folks, here at the Pacific Red Car Trolley line and the Venerated Maroon Cartoons Studio." **The newsman said as I watched the show.

"Eddie," I called downstairs, "You might want to see this!" I looked back up at the news reel as I saw Mr. Maroon shaking hands with another person, with a pleased look on his face.

**"Here, R.K. Maroon is seen clenching a deal with Cloverleaf's bankers and executives in one of the BIGGEST real estate deals in California history!**

"THAT'S IT!" Eddie exclaimed next to me as we looked at each other. I understood what was going on.

"THAT'S THE CONNECTION!" We both said at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

**PEOPLE OF FANFICTION, I give you CH9!**

**I would like to thank you all for reading my story, it means so much to me that you all reading this story.**

**Also, this chapter is a little short, but the next one after this one will be better I promise.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy reading. **

**And keep on reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After picking up Eddies car (repainted robin's egg blue) from the shop, we pulled into Maroon Studios. Eddie parked next to the main building that had Maroon's office up top. Roger poked his head out of the back-seat window who looked like a bundle of nerves. I looked up from the window and saw the office lights were off.

"Look, there's nobody home." Roger said nervous. "Lets just get outta here."

"Is that is or are you scared?" Me and Eddie asked in unison as we got out of the car. We looked at each other surprised, even Squeaky was surprised on my shoulder.

"P-P-P-Please, me scared?" Roger said trying to sound brave. "Don't be ridiculous." The moment he got out of the car; his teeth started to clatter furiously on the ends of his fingers. When he stopped, he looked back at me and Eddie. "Look Eddie, when you called Maroon, you told him you had the will, but you don't. When he finds out he's gonna be mad! He might try to kill you, you and Maddy!" Roger went up against the wall and became thin like a piece of paper. I walked over to him and peeled him off the wall and looked at him in the eye.

"Look Roger," I said as Eddie went up the stairs to the office. "Uncle is capable of handling a Hollywood creampuff like Maroon, and I got a few tips from him and my father back when I was growing up." I took Squeaky off my shoulder and placed him on Roger's shoulder. "All we need you and Squeaky to do is watch our backs, and if you see or hear anything suspicious, beat the horn twice. Okay, we'll be back."

With being said, I scurried up to catch up with my uncle, unaware of the danger looming over us this night.

* * *

**_THIRD PERSON_**

In the office, Maroon switched the lights on, being on edge a little. The man hid his small gun in one of his pockets as he looked around. Being unaware, Eddie and Maddy came out through a secret door in the wall side by side. Eddie reached his hand out and tapped Maroon on the shoulder. Maroon yelped in surprised and backed away.

"What's up dock?" Eddie asked while Maddy smirked at her Uncles phrase from Bugs Bunny.

"Valiants, what are you tryin' to do? Ya tryin' ta give me a heart attack?!" Maroon exclaimed in anger.

"You need to have a heart before you can have an attack." Maddy replied quietly as she kept her bag close.

"Yeah whatever. You two got the will?" Marron asked sounded desperate than usual.

"Yes sir," Maddy said as she took out a piece of paper from her backpack.

"But it ain't gonna come cheap. Its gonna cost ya." Eddie said as he walked over to the drink tray to get a drink. Maddy right on his heels, keeping close.

"You two got a lot a brass coming up here by yourselves." Maroon said glaring at the two.

"Who said we were by ourselves?" Maddy asked with a smirk.

Maroon pulled his gun out and pointed it at Maddy. The young adult clenched her teeth and pushed herself against the wall holding her bag close with the paper.

"Let me see that will," Maroon demanded at her.

Maddy turned away from her. "We told you we got it."

"I WANT TO SEE IT NOW!" Maroon half shouted as he grabbed Maddy by her upper arm and took her backpack from her.

Maddy let out a loud gasp, which Eddie heard. Eddie turned to her and pulled her niece behind him. Maroon took out the paper from the front pocket and dropped the bag on the ground. While Maddy was behind Eddie, she looked down at a bottle of seltzer water. She slowly grabbed it and got ready to spray while Maroon was reading the will out loud.

"'Oh how do I love thee, let me count the ways'. Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?!" Maroon said plunging the will in Eddies trousers. The man raised an eyebrow that the girl wasn't behind Valiant. "Where's your niece?"

"Right here!"

Maroon turned and got sprayed with seltzer water by Maddy. Maroon dropped his gun with surprise. Eddie grabbed hold of Maroon, pulled his fist back, and punched Maroon in the nose. Maroon was now on the ground but was forced up when Maddy pointed a gun at him.

"Get up." Maddy ordered. "Now."

"W-What are you going to do ta me Valiant?" Maroon asked, terrified of the girl pointing his gun at him as he got to his feet.

"Me and my niece here are gonna listen as you spin the Cloverleaf Scenario. A story of greed, sex, and murder," Eddie said as he held Maroon by the tie. "And the parts that we don't like, we're gonna edit out." He brought Maroon to machine that played the cartoons the head of Maroon Cartoons was supposed to see before they were published as Maddy kept gun point behind Maroon.

"Wait a minute! You got me all wrong you two, I'm a cartoon maker, not a murderer!" Maroon pleaded. Maddy put the gun down and got up close as she glared daggers at Maroon.

"Everybody's gotta have a hobby," Maddy hissed as she helped Eddie pushed Maroons tie into the machine. Eddie stepped on the mechanism that started the machine. Soon the tie was rolling through the machine like a tape.

"WAIT, WAIT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" Maroon cried as Eddie took his foot off the mechanism. "The truth is, I had a chance to sell my studio, but Cloverleaf wouldn't buy it. They went after Acme's place instead. That stubborn bastard wouldn't sell! So I blackmailed him to sell it with pictures of him and the rabbit's wife!"

"So why accuse Roger of murdering Acme?! Huh?!" Maddy demanded.

"BLACKMAIL! That's all! I've been around toons all my LIFE! I didn't wanna see em' DESTROYED!"

"Toons Destroyed?!" Maddy gasped.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"If I tell ya, I'm a dead man!" Maroon cried in agony.

"You're a dead man if you don't tell us!" Eddie said pressing the mechanism.

"If that will doesn't show up by midnight tonight, Toon Town's gonna be for the free..." Maroon never got to finish when Eddie saw a gun peeking out from behind the blinds of the window.

"GET DOWN!" Eddie shouted as he grabbed Maddy by the arm and pulled her down with him.

Three shots rang out in the office, and the bullets met there target. Eddie and Maddy ducked for cover by springing in different directions. Eddie ducked behind an armchair while Maddy ducked behind Maroons desk. Maddy and Eddie looked up from there hiding spots. Eddie took Maddy's gun in hand and looked around. Maddy gave a surprise scream as she saw Maroons lifeless body hanging by his tie. Three bullets in his back. Maddy looked down and saw her bag next to her, and her stuff out of it. As she finished putting her stuff back in her bag and slipped it on her back, she got up on shaky legs and looked out the window. When she opened a part of the blinds, her heart skipped a beat as she saw who was outside.

"Uncle!" Maddy cried.

Eddie came next to her as Maddy pointed down. The two saw Jessica heading down the alleyway, then took a left turn.

"Lets go." Eddie said as he and Maddy made a beeline for the door.

When both made it outside, they saw that there car was empty. When they saw a beige colored car leaving the alley, they knew what happened.

"ROGER!" Eddie exclaimed.

"SQUEAKY!" Maddy exclaimed.

Both ran into there car as Eddie sped out of the Studio. They followed the beige car at top speed as they headed downtown to a familiar road.

They passed by a sign that was pointing in the roads direction that read 'Toon Town' in big colorful letters. They came to the entrance of the tunnel, but Eddie slammed on the breaks of the car. The two jumped out and looked straight into the dark tunnel. Eddie pulled out his gun and tried his best to get over his nerves.

"Eddie?" Maddy asked the other side of the car, seeing her Uncle freaked out. "You okay?"

Eddie stood where he was until something clicked in his mind. He looked down at his gun, then went back into the car.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Maddy watched her Uncle in confusion.

Eddie ignored her as he threw his gun in the car and pulled out a large leather bag from the trunk. When he opened it, he pulled out not only one, but two wooden boxes. He handed over Maddy the second box.

"Here, you need it when you get into Toon Town." Eddie said.

Maddy raised an eyebrow but took the box anyway. When Maddy took the box, she opened it and inside it was a toon gun. She looked at her Uncle as she saw him looking at his toon gun as well. She remembered that Yosemite Sam gave Eddie and…her father these guns as a gift from one of his cases as a thank you. She watched as he opened an extra compartment in the box, and inside were six Wild West dressed up toon bullets while one looked like an Indian. Maddy opened her little compartment as well, and inside were six toon bullets that were also dressed up for the Wild West. They were all sleeping loudly then they grunted from there snoring and opened there little eyes. They all looked up at Maddy with big grins and gasps.

"Wait, is that?" One of the bullets said.

"Maddy Valiant!"

"Well you're a purdy sight for sore eyes!"

"We ain't seen ya for nylon to nine years!"

"Where have you've been?"

Maddy looked at her uncle, who smiled at her with his loaded toon pistol. She looked back at the toon bullets with a smirk. "Been living with my mom in Kentucky, are you fellas frisky tonight?"

"YEAH!" the bullets exclaimed with big smiles.

Maddy opened up the revolver for them to get in. "Lock and load guys."

All the bullets jumped into the gun without hesitations. As she locked her revolver, Maddy looked over at Uncle Eddie with a smirk. "Ya ready?"

"Oh yeah," Eddie answered then pulled out a bottle of whiskey. As he opened the bottle, he was about to take a drink, but stopped. He looked down at the bottle, then at her niece with a solemn look. He then looked back at the bottle and dumped the drink on the ground. Without him noticing, Maddy looked at him with a big smile. The uncle she knew all those years ago is back. Eddie threw the bottle up in the air and shot his gun that went a big 'BOOM'. The Indian Bullet was fired up in the air, made a battle cry as it stopped next to the bottle of whiskey, then it used an ax and shattered the bottle.

Both Maddy and Eddie went in the car, and we drove straight into the tunnel that lead straight to Toon Town.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**First Person**_

Me and Uncle Eddie drove through the dimly lit tunnel to the toon world. As Eddie drove, I was feeling excited in coming to Toon Town. For me, it has been so long since I've been to Toon Town. I was secretly jumping for joy as the car was almost to our destination.

As we got closer, we saw a red toon curtain that opened up to reveal the toon world. The sun rose high, and all the other toons around us were singing the classic song 'Smile'. I looked over and saw Uncle Eddie squinting his eyes shut at the toon sun's bright rays. As I looked around, thousands of toons were roaming around the countryside. We drove down the road as we saw three hummingbirds flying toward the car.

"Hi Eddie, hi Maddy," the hummingbirds said in unison. They said it again of my side at the window as they fluttered around my head. "Bye Eddie, bye Maddy," they said in the backseat window. They said it again in the back of the car as they flew away.

There was a sudden jolt as the car stopped, and the hood was up. We got out of the car and saw we collided with a mountain of random items on the sidewalk. We were in the middle of chaos known as Toon Town, but to the toons who live here, this was a normal day. I cracked a smile as Eddie bonked his head on the rim of the yellow car door. Little blue birds hatched and flew around his head. Eddie just swat them away, only hitting one.

"Eddie, up there!" I said pointing up at one of the buildings. We both saw a familiar figure silhouette in the window. We both looked at each other and nodded as we went to the building entrance.

Uncle Eddie pressed the elevator button, and the elevator came rushing down and crashed to the ground, making suitcases and us shake. The doors open to reveal Droopy as the elevator bellhop.

"Going up you two?" Droopy asked in his usual dull voice.

"Hi Droopy." I said with a bright smile.

Droopy's eyes changed and gave a small smile. "Hello Maddy, good to see you again."

As we said our hellos, Eddie was the first to walk into the elevator, only to fall face first into the elevator. I covered my mouth to stop the laugh from escaping.

"Mind the step sir," Droopy said as he held a hand to me. I took his hand and jumped in right next to Uncle Eddie.

Eddie got up and dusted himself off. I giggled at him as I placed a hand on Droopy's shoulder.

"Hold on you two." Droopy said as he pulled the lever.

The elevator suddenly shot up at full speed. Me and Droopy were perfectly fine, but Eddie was pushed down to the ground like a toon. I looked down at Eddie with a weird look, wondering why I didn't feel the effects like Eddie. The elevator stopped as me and Droopy jumped a little bit, but Eddie slammed against the ceiling.

"Your floor sir," Droopy said looking up at Eddie.

The doors opened and Eddie swung out and fell to the ground. I jumped out the elevator with Droopy's help of course.

"Have a good day you two." Droopy said as he closed the doors and sent the elevator back down.

After I helped Uncle Eddie to his feet, we came to the door at the end of the hallway. Eddie looked through the keyhole and smirked. "Gotcha."

He opened the door slowly and we looked inside. As the light hit the silhouette, we thought we saw Jessica, but turns out we were wrong...

"A MAN!" the toon woman shouted with a big toothy smile, allowing us to get a better look at her. Her hair was wild red, everywhere on her face she had dark freckles, large red lips, and crazy love-struck eyes that kind of reminded me of Psycho. The toon woman looked exactly like Jessica because she had the same red dress and the same red hair.

The toon woman ran straight toward Eddie ready to kiss him, but he slammed the door shut and we made a break for it. The woman broke down the door with one swift kick.

"Yoo-hoo lover boy!" the toon said with a high voice. "Its Mina Hyena!"

Me and Eddie ran into the bathroom to hide from Mina. Once we turned, we found that there was no room, and no floor! We both screamed at the top of our lungs, and I heard Eddie saying, 'Oh no!' before we exclaimed as we free fell to the ground. Eddie grabbed my hand as was were almost to a flagpole. Eddie grabbed the flagpole with his other hand as I held onto Eddie's hand tightly as I looked down at the ground.

"Why…why do we… have to be so h-h-high…?" I stammered as I looked down. God sometimes I hate heights.

"Oh look, piggy's."

I looked up and saw Tweety Bird next to Eddie's hand.

"Hi Tweety." Eddie said in a dull voice.

"This little piggy went to market," Tweety said pulling Eddie's finger off the pole. _Oh no, _I thought. "This little piggy stayed home," I saw Eddie shaking his head telling Tweety to stop. "This little piggy had roast beef." Tweety had one pinky left. "And this little piggy had-" before Tweety could answer, me and Eddie fell down toward the depths below.

"Tweety can be so…I don't know" I said as I tried to stay calm.

"Ya think?!" Eddie exclaimed.

No sooner than he said that, Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse floated down with them, with skydiving gear on.

"Eh, what's up doc?" Bugs asked chewing a carrot next to me.

"Hi Bugs, hi Mickey," I said with a bright smile. Even though these two are my favorites, they can't replace the spots of either Roger or the Toon Patrol.

"Hi Maddy," Mickey waved at me. "Good to see you again."

"Yeah kid, ain't seen ya here for a while." Bugs said.

"Well, that's what you get for leaving LA and living with my mom in Kentucky for three years." I responded.

"YOU CHOSE NOW TO DO A SMALL TALK OF ALL TIMES?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SCARED TO DEATH!" Eddie yelled over the rushing winds.

"I was, but I tried not to think about it!"

"Well, I can see from his point of view." Mickey said with a small laugh. "Sky diving without a parashot."

"Yeah, kinda dangerous, ain't it?" Bugs agreed.

"Yeah," Maddy said with a humorous smile.

"Either of you got a spare?" Eddie asked glancing at the two toons.

"Uh, Bugs does." Mickey answered pointing at Bugs.

"Yeah, but I don't thing you want it." He replied with a teasing voice.

"I DO, I DO!" Eddie said frantically.

"You better give it to him Bugs." Mickey said.

"Okay doc, whatever you say, here's the spare." Bugs said taking out a big bag from his parashot that said 'spare' in big red letters.

Mickey and Bugs soon pulled the string to open there parashot's. Bugs grabbed me and I sat next to him in a swing.

"Wait, where's Eddie?" I asked frantically that he wasn't with us.

I looked down and saw Eddie screaming the top of his lungs as he was holding a spare tire! I looked over at Bugs with a small glare.

"Aww, poor fella." Mickey said with sympathy.

"Yeah, ain't I a stinker?" Bugs said while chewing on his carrot.

"Yes, yes you are!" I said glaring at him. "Now, don't mind me I have to go save my Uncle."

"Hold up kid, I'm not about to let you plummet to ya death like your uncle, so here." Bugs strapped a parashot to my back. I was making a face and my eyes were big like dinner plates.

"You had a spare the whole time?!" I screeched.

Bugs was about to answer when I held a hand up. "Don't, I don't want to hear it. Bye guys!" I jumped and pulled the string from my shoot. As I landed safely onto the ground, I soon found myself standing in front of an alleyway.

I took off my parashot and walked down into the alley. I took out my toon gun that Eddie gave me and held it in front of me. Old memories began to pop in my head as I remembered when I first met the Toon Patrol. Just like he promised, Smarty found my dad and Uncle. Just as I was about to leave, Psycho gave a big hug and never let go. It took Smarty, Wheezy, and Greasy to help me out of Psycho's grip. When I was free, me and Greasy tumbled down together and I was on the toon weasel. Even though I was 10 at the time, I remembered my cheeks blush out of embarrassment, and I think I saw Greasy's cheeks blushing a little bit as well. A chuckle escaped my lips when that memory finished.

As I walked into the alleyway, it became dark as night. The only sounds I heard were either my footsteps, or an occasional cat 'meow'. Just then, I sniffed, and a sensation came to my nose, and I let out a loud 'ACHOO'!

"Gazuntight," the shadow replied.

"Thank you," I said, then looked at my shadow funny.

"Maddy,"

I stopped as I recognized the voice. I turned around with my hands up to see none other than Jessica Rabbit with a gun.

"I always knew I'd get to Toon Town again."

"Behind you!" Jessica shouted as she pulled the trigger on her gun. I managed to duck in time to dodge the bullet as I heard someone exclaiming in pain. I turned to Jessica who was coming to me.

"Hands up!" I said pointing my gun at her.

"I just saved your life Maddy, you and I have known each other for how long, but you chose now to not trust me?" Jessica said dropping her gun and raising her hands in the air.

"From what has happened so far in this case, I'm not trusting anyone!" I answered not dropping my gun.

"Not even your own eyes," Jessica pointed at the gun on the ground between our feet. "That's the gun that killed R.K. Maroon, and Doom pulled the trigger."

"Doom?!"

"Yes, I followed him to the studio, but I was too late to stop him."

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" said the unforgettable voice of Doom. Me and Jessica saw him running down the alleyway. "YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

"DOOM!" I shouted as I pulled the trigger of my toon gun, releasing three toon bullets.

The toon bullets flew down the alleyway but stopped that there was a fork in the road.

"Which way did he go?"

"I don't know! He went that way!"

"Let's go!"

The bullets sprang away, but in the wrong direction.

"Nimrods." I said putting my gun in my backpack.

"Come on, we have to catch up with him." Jessica grabbed ahold of me and we exited the alleyway. We came to her car to find that it was still in the wreckage and the yellow trunk door was open.

"Oh no, where's Roger?"

"Roger?" I asked as Jessica went to investigate the yellow car. "I thought he chickened out on me and Uncle back at the studio."

"No he didn't. I hit Roger on the head with a frying pan and put him in the trunk, so he wouldn't get hurt."

"What about Squeaky?"

"He scrambled off before I could catch him."

"Makes perfect sense." I ran my hands through my hair letting out a frustrated sigh.

"We're obviously not going anywhere in my car. Lets take yours."

I looked where the car was parked, only to find it was gone and left a trail of chaos and tire tracks all over the road.

"That might be a problem." I said as I gestured to a broken hydrant.

"From the looks of it, I'd say it was Roger. My honey bunny's never been good behind the wheel." Jessica said coming next to me.

"A better lover than a driver, right?"

"You'd better believe it sister." Jessica answered as she poked my chest.

We were interrupted with the familiar sound of a siren going off. We both glanced up the street to see lights of the Toon Patrol Car coming toward us.

"Oh no, it's the weasels," Jessica took ahold of my hand. "Quick this way, we'll take Gingerbread Lane."

"Wait Jess, Gingerbread Lane is this way," Just as I said it, I brought my thumb back, and Benny the cab arrived in an instant.

"Hey Maddy doll, you hailed a cab or what?" Benny asked with a smirk as I climbed in the drivers. Jessica came on the other side to the passenger seat. Benny couldn't help but notice Jessica. "Hubba hubba hubba. Allow me, madam-wasell." Just as he closed Jessica's door, Benny took off down the street and heading toward the tunnel. As we were in the tunnel, I turned to Jessica.

"So how long do you know it was Doom Jessica?" I asked as I held onto the steering wheel.

"Before poor Marvin Acme was killed, he confined it in me that Doom wanted to get his hands on Toon Town, and he wouldn't stop at anything, but he told me that the will was the only thing keeping Toon Town safe."

_That is why Doom kept demanding me back at the bench, he thought I had the will, but why?_ "So he gave you the will for safe keeping?" I asked.

"That's what he told me. Except when I opened up the envelope there was nothing but a blank piece of paper inside."

_A blank piece of paper? _I thought. "A joker to the end huh?"

"Hey Maddy, where too already? My meters runnin'?" Benny cut in.

"I have to find my darling husband," Jessica said. "I'm so worried about him."

"Jessica," I said, but I kind of knew the answer. "What exactly do you see in Roger anyway?"

"He makes me laugh." Jessica answered simply.

"I knew it! Come on Benny!" I pressed down on the gas petal and Benny drove even faster. As we made it out of the tunnel, I didn't notice the road was covered in DIP until it was too late.

Benny screamed as his tires screeched on the hard concrete and started to lose control as the tires started to smoke and hiss. I held tight on the wheel as we spun out of control.

"I've been dipped!" Benny exclaimed as he was heading toward a lamppost.

Me and Jessica were thrown out of there seats as Benny hit the lamppost. I rolled on the ground as Jessica was sitting straight up trying to move her hair out of the way. As I rolled, I heard this 'crack' and felt this huge pain in my right ankle as I stopped rolling. As I tried to move, my ankle throbbed like before, but much worse.

"Oh god…" I hissed as I held my ankle.

"Maddy are you alright?" Jessica asked.

"My ankle, I think its broken." I cringed tears rimmed on my eyes.

"What a shame Valiant," Doom said as he came right toward us. "Evening ladies, not the safest of nights driving on a slick road. Especially in a maniacal toon vehicle. Not to mention Mr. Valiant isn't with you." He said in an evil smirk.

"Where is my Uncle you bitch?!" I shouted trying to stand up, but I shrieked as I fell on the ground. I think my ankle was dislocated.

"No need for violence Ms. Valiant. I assure you your Uncle is safe…for now. In fact, he has the honor of being my guest at the Acme Factory."

"If you so much lay a hand on him, I'm gonna KILL you!" my anger was cut short that my ankle throbbed really badly.

"Face the facts young lady. You are in no position to be making threats in your condition your in now, so I suggest you should sit back and relax while my men take you and Mrs. Rabbit to the Acme Factory." Doom said.

No sooner after he said it, the siren of a car was heard as the Toon Patrol car pulled up from the tunnel and screeched into a halt. The weasels got out of the car but stopped as they saw me. I only saw Greasy looking at me with more worry than the rest of them.

"Well don't just stand there baboons," Doom shouted to the weasels. "Get them in your van and take them to the factory!"

The Toon Patrol came up to me and Jessica. Wheezy and Stupid took Jessica while Smarty Greasy and Psycho took me. I tried to stand up again, but I hissed and held my ankle.

"Take it easy muchacha," Greasy said as he came to my left while Psycho came to my right.

Smarty looked down at my ankle. "You 'croak' your ankle?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I said with tension in my voice.

Smarty stared at me, then he pointed at me. "Hold 'er still," Smarty ordered as he quickly took my boot off and rolled my legging up.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Stop!" I tried to move but Greasy and Psycho held me down. Smarty got down on his knees and took ahold of my foot and ankle. I had wide eyes and a looked to be ready to scream.

"On the count of 'tree'," Smarty said as he held my foot and ankle. Greasy and Psycho nodded.

"Stop! Let go!" I exclaimed.

The weasels didn't listen as Smarty started counting, "One, 'tooth', 'tree'!"

As soon as he said three, I felt this horrible pain when Smarty moved my ankle back to my foot. I screamed the top of my lungs as Greasy and Psycho held me. Then my world became fuzzy as I fell out of consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter 11 for you all!**

**Just a warning, from here on to the ending, this is NOT following the movie. I am making the ending a different way than what the movie had.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**And keep on reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**THIRD PERSON**_

After Maddy fell unconscious when Smarty placed her ankle back in its position, Greasy picked up Maddy bridal style with no difficulty, and headed toward the weasels car. As Greasy entered, Jessica gasped when she saw Maddy limp in his arms, but the dark weasel reassured her she is alive.

As the car began to move, the dark weasel placed Maddy on one of the benches against the wall of the car. Greasy took out a first aid kit from his hat, took out bandages as Psycho was carrying two small sticks he got from the side of the road. Greasy first wrapped Maddy's leg, then took the two sticks from Psycho and wrapped them up with more bandages to create a splint.

"Eso debería hacerlo," Greasy said in Spanish as he put the first aid kit back in his hat. "Until she goes to a hospital."

The dark weasel lifted up Maddy's head as he took a seat on the bench and placed her head on his lap as a pillow for her. He brushed her hair out of her face and caressed his cheek. Psycho was holding Maddy's bag since it was still on her back when she was thrown out. Psycho looked at Maddy and gave a few whimpers like an upset puppy dog. Greasy saw this, and sighed.

"Psycho, no te preocupes, muchacha es mucho más dura de lo que parece." Greasy reassured Psycho as the light brown weasel looked at Maddy sadly.

When Psycho sighed as he held the bag close to him, the weasel must have pressed something because something was coming from the bag.

"What the," Greasy whispered, then looked at the bag. "Psycho open the bag."

Psycho did as he was told and looked in the bag. He took something out of the bag that was making the noise.

"A tape recorder," Jessica said as Psycho looked at her.

"Let me see," Greasy said as Psycho gave him the recorder. The three toons listened carefully.

**"_Give_ _me what I want, and no harm will come to you or your Uncle. You will know what happens to people who get in my way."_**

"Boss?" Greasy looked at the recorder funny as he held it.

**"_Like Marvin Acme?"_**

"Muchacha?" He looked down at Maddy as there was a pause in the recording.

**"_Why do you say that Madelyn?"_**

**"_I may not have evidence Doom, but something about you Doom has made me shiver every time I see you. From you being Judge of Toontown, it sounds like you wanted to be more than a judge am I right? Like an owner or something?"_**

**"_You know, those were the exact same words those hyena cousins said to me…before I laughed them to death."_**

Greasy, Psycho and Jessica gasped.

**"**_**Not only that, but their families were getting suspicious as well, so I had to do what had to be done."** _

Greasy turned off the recording as his jaw was open and his eyes were wide. He didn't want to hear anymore. Psycho had the same expression like the dark weasel, but with a single tear running down his cheek. They couldn't believe it, there boss killed there families, the whole time.

"I'm…I'm so sorry you two." Jessica whispered. "About your families."

Greasy and Psycho didn't hear Jessica. They looked at the recording Greasy was holding, then Maddy who was still unconscious.

"Muchacha…" Greasy whispered looking down on his lap. Maddy had figured out there case from many years ago. He shook his head and gave a hard glare as he looked up and snarled. Jessica gulped at the dark weasel's face. Greasy looked at Psycho and used his head to point at the small hatch. Psycho nodded and opened the hatch. Smarty was driving while Wheezy was in the passenger side smoking three cigarettes while Stupid was in the middle.

"Oy Boss," Greasy said loudly, but not too loud to wake up Maddy.

"What?!" Smarty exclaimed as he jumped when he heard his second in command. The other weasels jumped as they heard Greasy.

"You need to hear this," Greasy said with venom in voice. Greasy rewinded the recorder and gave it to Psycho for him to press play.

And the recording was heard to everyone.

* * *

As the van arrived at the Acme factory, Maddy was coming out of unconsciousness. She moaned and slowly moved her head as she cracked open her eyes. As her vision came, all she saw was a dark weasel looking down at her with concern.

"I'm so relieved you're awake muchacha." Greasy said with a relieved smile.

Maddy didn't say anything, all she did was look up at the weasel who she thought was a friend. Now, she wasn't so sure. She tried to move, but her ankle throbbed again, but not so bad. She groaned as she looked down at her ankle, and found her right foot and ankle wrapped in bandages with a splint in the bandages.

"W-What happened?" Maddy stammered, her voice dry as a bone.

"After you fell unconscious," Greasy explained brushing her hair. "I carried you to the van and wrapped your ankle in bandages and two branches to make a splint to keep it in place."

Maddy looked at Greasy surprised. "You, you carried me?"

Greasy scratched his head, then gave Maddy a smirk. "You were as light as a feather."

Maddy chuckled at this, then she stopped, remembering where they are now. "Are we at the Acme factory? Where's my Uncle?"

Greasy shook his head, disappointed they couldn't talk more. He looked back at her. "Your Uncle is in the Acme factory, safe and sound muchacha."

"Take me to him Greasy," Maddy demanded, then her eyes became soft. "Please."

Greasy nodded, then out of nowhere, he was holding a wooden crutch. Greasy helped Maddy to sit up in a sitting position, then gave her the crutch. Maddy put it under her right shoulder, then she exited out of the vehicle with Greasy's help.

Maddy limped toward the entrance toward the Acme Factory. As Greasy held the door for her, she heard a shout that made her jump.

"MADDY!"

Maddy recognized the voice. "Uncle!" Maddy limped quickly toward Eddie who was next to Jessica and Psycho and Smarty. Eddie ran toward her niece and gave her a big embrace that she returned. Maddy let a few tears fall as she thought she lost her Uncle. Eddie looked down at her, and gasped when she saw her wrapped ankle.

"Maddy, what happened?!" Eddie demanded.

"Just a dislocated ankle," Maddy said like it wasn't a big deal. "But the weasels relocated it, but I'm fine now."

"What?!" Eddie glared down at Smarty who had his gun out.

"Your welcome," was all Smarty said, then looked up at Doom who was up top. "We checked Valiant boss, the will ain't on him."

Doom then pointed at Jessica with his cane. "Then frisk the woman!"

Greasy just arrived, then looked at Smarty. Maddy looked down at Smarty who looked to be having a silent conversation with Greasy. He gestured the dark weasel and mouthed 'play along'. Maddy raised an eyebrow, then looked at Greasy who nodded.

"I'll~ handle this one," Greasy said with lust as he rolled up his left sleeve and went into Jessica's cleavage.

_Aw geez…_ Maddy thought uncomfortably and shook her head.

Suddenly, Greasy retracted his hand out and on his wrist was a large bear trap. Greasy exclaimed in pain as he cursed in Spanish to get it off.

"Nice booby trap," Eddie whispered. Jessica smirked as Maddy sighed with a sweat drop on her head. As Greasy tried to get the bear trap off, Doom smacked him with his cane into a box of fake eyeballs. Soon, the other weasels laughed.

Maddy gasped, she tried to go over to Greasy who was trapped, but Eddie kept a grip on her. Doom turned to the weasels with his cold stare, and they stopped.

"Do they have the will or not?" Doom asked not in the mood.

"Nah, just some stupid love letter," Smarty answered as Psycho took out the love letter from Maddy's bag. Maddy gasped, then grabbed her bag from the brown weasel and put her bag on her back. Eddie took the love letter from Psycho and put it in his inner pocket.

"No matter, I doubt that will is going to show up in the next fifteen minutes." Doom said.

"What happens in the next fifteen minutes?" Eddie asked.

"Toon Town will be legally mine," Doom explained. "Lock, stock, and barrel."

Maddy gasped. "Excuse me, what?!"

* * *

Benny moaned as his whole body ached. He felt awful! His front hurt, and his tires were melted from the DIP concoction. Not only that, but Maddy and Mrs. Rabbit were kidnapped by that wolf and his weasel gang. Things were not going so well. Suddenly, he heard the sound of screeching tires. He looked back and saw a torn up blue car swinging from the tunnel with a roof part missing, and the driver was none other than Roger Rabbit!

Roger stopped the car and looked over at Benny with a gasp.

"Benny, is that you?" Roger asked standing on his seat.

"No, its Shirley Temple," Benny said as he got up on his two back tires. He shouted with pain on his tires at each step he took. He even looked like he was missing a couple of teeth.

"Jumpin' Jeepers Benny! What happened?!"

"Doom grabbed your wife and Maddy and took them to the Acme factory!" the cab answered as he limped to the car.

"The Acme Factory, I know where that is!" Roger said as he was getting ready to drive.

"Move over Rog, you've don't enough drivin' for one night." Benny said as he pushed Roger over and drove the blue car to the Acme Factory.

* * *

"What do you mean Toon Town will be all yours you creep!" Maddy demanded getting out of Eddie's grip, taking a limp toward Doom, but got blocked by Greasy (who got the bear trap off and out of the boxes quickly). Eddie tried to catch Maddy, but Smarty held his gun out toward him.

"You see Madelyn," Doom explained. "A successful conclusion of this case pulls the certain of my career as a jurist in Toon Town! I'm retiring to take on a new roll in a private sector."

"That wouldn't happen to be Cloverleaf Industry by any chance would it?" she glared at Doom.

"You're looking at the sole and stockholder my dear."

* * *

Benny and Roger finally arrived at the factory. Benny pulled up beside the main building, Roger had grabbed a gun from the glove compartment that hadn't been crushed.

"Benny, you go to the cops!" Roger said jiggling the gun with fear. "I'm gonna save my wife."

Benny cringed and backed away while the gun was pointed at him. "Be careful with that gun! This ain't no cartoon ya know!" Benny closed the door as he made his way to the police station. "This ain't no way to make a livin'." He muttered as he left.

Roger tried going through a ground level window but found that it was locked!

"Wouldn't ya know? Locked." He said crossing his arms. He turned around, then gasped as he saw a ladder that looked like it goes to the center of the factory. He got a lightbulb on top of his head as he went to climb up the ladder.

* * *

Doom had stepped in front of a large object that was hidden underneath a large green tarp. He placed a silver tray under what looked a nozzle with a faucet.

"Can you guess what this is?" A hiss came from the nozzle as a familiar green substance was poured in the tray.

"Oh my god, it's DIP!" Jessica screamed in fright.

"That right my dear! Enough to wipe Toon Town off the face of the earth!"

Doom ripped off the tarp to reveal his contraption. It looked like a giant truck with a big barrel of DIP on the back, and it had a big water cannon at the front on top.

"A vehicle of my own design! Five thousand gallons of heated DIP pumped at enormous velocity through a pressurized water cannon. Toon Town will be erased in a matter of minutes!"

Maddy looked at the machine with horror, then looked at Greasy, Smarty and Psycho. She realized the weasels had helped this maniac to destroy Toon Town.

_Guys, how could you? _She thought of dismay, then sniffed as a tear fell down her cheek. Greasy heard this but kept his composure.

"I suppose you think no one is going to notice Toon Town has just disappeared?" Jessica asked as she wrapped an arm around Maddy.

She had a point; Toon Town was famous. how were people going to react to finding that the cartoon wonderland just vanished?

"Who's got time to be wondering what happened to some ridiculous talking mice when you're driving by at seventy miles hour!" Doom answered.

"What are you talking about there's no road past Toon Town." Jessica pointed out again. There was no road that came close to Toon Town.

Maddy wiped her eyes. "Yeah, all the land is cut off into its private area that is specifically for the toons."

"Not yet, and not anymore!" Doom said. "Several months ago, I happened to stumble upon a plan from the city council. A construction sight of epic proportions! They're calling it, a 'freeway'."

"Freeway? What the hell's a freeway?" Eddie asked.

Doom answered. "Eight lanes of shimmering cement running from here to Pasadena. Smooth, safe, fast. Traffic jams will be a thing of the past."

"So that's why you killed Acme and Maroon?" Eddie asked. "For this freeway? I don't get it."

"Me neither." Maddy said scratching her head. _How Doom thought of that kind of crap, I don't know._

"Of course not, you both lack vision. I see a place where people get off and on the road! On and off, off and on, all day, all night!" Doom continued, making everyone thinking he was nuts. "Soon! Where Toon Town once stood will be a line of gas stations! Inexpensive motels! Restaurants that serve rapidly prepared food! Tire salons, automobile dealerships! And wonderful, WONDERFUL, billboards reaching as far as the eye can see…By God…it'll be beautiful."

"Beautiful?!" Maddy exclaimed. "You call THAT beautiful?! Give me a break you maniac!"

"Nobody is gonna drive this lousy freeway when they can take the red car for a nickel." Eddie said. He made a fair point. The Red car was the most popular transportation systems of LA.

"Oh they'll drive. They'll have too. You see Mr. Valiant, I bought the Red Car so I could dismantle it."

"You maniac!" Maddy exclaimed as she went to Doom. Even with a broken ankle, she will not back down without a fight. Greasy and Psycho held Maddy in place to not get to Doom. "You won't get away with it! You hear me!"

"ALL RIGHT, NOBOBY MOVE!"

Maddy stopped struggling to get to Doom and looked around like the rest of them. Everyone looked up and saw Roger up on one of the boxes up top, with a gun in his hand.

"What is that rabbit doing there?" Smarty asked as everyone were clueless as well.

Roger was about to come down until he slipped on his foot and exclaimed in fear as he fell down over the boxes. Everyone followed him bouncing up and down over the boxes, with no expression on each of their faces. When the rabbit was on the ground, Roger rolled down on the floor and stopped between the Valiants, Jessica, and Doom on the other side. Roger got on his feet and pointed the gun at Smarty.

"Reach for the sky weasels, or I let the judge have it! You heard me drop it!"

Smarty dropped his gun and kicked it over to Maddy's feet. Maddy looked down at it. _Why did Smarty kick it toward me?_

"Roger, darling!" Jessica exclaimed with joy, happy to see the love of her life.

"Yes, it is me my dearest!" He did a pirouette as he approached Jessica. "I'd love to embrace you, but first I have to satisfy my sense of moral outrage!" he said as he glared at Doom.

"Put that gun down, you bucked toothed fool!" Doom glared down at the rabbit and gritted his teeth.

Roger then pointed the gun at Doom. "That's right Doom! Give me another excuse to pump ya full a 'lead! So ya thought you could get away wit hit huh? We may act idiotic, but we're not stupid-"

"They're not stupid," Stupid exclaimed in the back of the brick wall with Wheezy, then pointed at himself. "I'm Stupid!" he gave a chuckle, then Wheezy bonked him on the head.

Roger looked at Stupid strange, then went back to Doom. "Anyway, we demand justice! Why the true meaning of the word probably hits you like a ton of bricks!"

It was silent in the factory. Everyone took in what Roger said in his little speech. Maddy didn't expect Roger to say something like that in his life. Not to mention, he made a _wonderful _entrance to make that kind of speech.

Just then, Smarty came next to Roger, then looked back at Doom with a look of hatred and fury.

"He's right _boss_," Smarty said that made Eddie and Maddy gasped with confusion. Did Smarty just agree with Roger, the toon rabbit that he was sent out to kill. Smarty took off his hat, then looked down at it with a sigh, and put it back on his head. "We toons _do_ demand justice."

Doom just looked at Smarty with astonishment and fear. "Sergeant, what are you doing?! Are you siding with you're enemies?!"

"Actually," Greasy said and came next to Roger's other side that made the rabbit gulp with fear. "We were on the wrong side this whole time." Greasy looked over at Maddy with a look of regret. "And we didn't realize it for the first time in our lives."

"What do you mean you incompetent fool?!" Doom demanded.

"Oh, you know!" Smarty exclaimed. "Using us for your dirty work, you killed our families to make us _rock solid_ and 'charm' someone we hold close because she was in the way! And get rid of us when you fulfilled you plans!"

Maddy gasped. _How does Smarty know this?!_

Doom facial features changed from scared to furious anger. "You don't have proof!"

"Oh, you wanna bet!" Greasy said as he took out Maddy's recorder. _My recorder! _Maddy exclaimed in her head as the dark weasel pressed play.

**_"And what about their families? They've done nothing to deserve what you've did!"_**

**_"I _needed_ those weasels, I needed them to be _rock solid _you would say Madelyn. They were keeping Sergeant and the others soft…especially when there around you. Once my plans have been dealt with Madelyn, I won't need those weasels anymore. I would dip them once my plans have been fulfilled-"_**

Greasy stopped the recording as he and the rest of the Toon Patrol stood side by side with Roger, glaring at their former boss. Psycho growled as he was on his hands and feet like he was a mad dog, Stupid had his bat out with his nail pointed at Doom, and Wheezy with his tommy gun out and clicked it.

"Condemned by your own words _Judge_." Smarty sneered, taking out his knife.

"Judge Doom, you're under arrest." Greasy said with his switchblade out.

Judge was a volcano of fury. His _men _were now siding with his enemies. He looked at the weasels, then to Maddy who was a little away from the others.

"You..." Doom whispered, glaring at the girl.

With tremendous speed, Doom ran toward Maddy. She gasped in fear as she was grabbed by him, dropped her crutch, and Doom placed his gloved hand on Maddy's throat.

"MADDY!" Eddie exclaimed, trying to save his niece.

Doom took out a knife and pressed it under Maddy's chin. The girl exclaimed in fear as the knife was pressed to her skin. Everyone stopped and looked in fear as Maddy was held by Doom.

"Make one step Valiant, and your _niece_ is a goner." Doom said as his face was close to Maddy's.

Everyone froze where they were, afraid of losing Maddy where she was now. If one of them made a step or pulled out a weapon, she would be dead. Maddy let tears freefall down her cheeks as her neck was being crushed by Doom's grip, and afraid she was going to die.

"Now, if you want your friend to live everyone, you all have to listen to what I have to say, do I make myself clear?" Doom announced.

Without Doom noticing, Maddy shook her right arm a little, and Smarty's gun came out of her sleeve of her jacket, lock and loaded. Now that she had a weapon in her hand, she had to wait. Greasy noticed this, but kept his cool, as well the rest of the Toon Patrol who saw what she was thinking.

"I said, do I make myself clear!?" Doom screeched; oblivious he was in danger.

"Yes!"

Suddenly, Maddy held the gun to Doom's stomach and pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun echoed through the room as Doom released Maddy and fell down. His knife fell out of his hand as he was on the ground holding his stomach. Maddy scurried out of Doom's reach and hopped with one foot to Greasy's arms. Greasy embraced her as he petted her hair and nuzzled his face to her head. Everyone looked down at Doom, who was on the ground pressing his stomach.

"It's over Doom," Maddy said looking down at Doom as she held onto Greasy with a glare.

Doom lifted off the ground, still holding his stomach where the bullet went through, but what was weird was that _no blood_ was coming out of his wound.

"No!" Doom exclaimed, his voice going up an octave. "It is not over! My plan would have worked, but you _all_ are in the way!" his voice sounded like a chipmunk that made everyone confused, even the weasels. Then Maddy realized something, something that made sense. That gunshot wound would have killed him, but he wasn't bleeding, the smell of acrylic paint coming from him every time she was near him, and why Squeaky was not shy toward him this morning.

"Holy smokes he's a toon!" Maddy exclaimed as she and Greasy took a step back. Everyone gasped and followed there moves as they took a few steps back.

Doom gave a big crazy smirk as he held up a hose. "Surprised Valiant?"

"No, not really," Eddie said coming to Maddy's other side. "That whole freeway thing could only be cooked up by a toon."

Doom smirked. "Not just any toon!" He took off his glasses, turned around to take off his hat that had a tuff of platinum blonde hair on his head, then two glass eyeballs fell down on the floor. _What the~ _Maddy thought as she grasped Greasy tighter. Doom turned around, and faced them with a wicked smile, and burning red toon eyes! Maddy screamed and she and Greasy took a step back with fright.

"Did you know your boss was a toon this entire time?!" I exclaimed with fear at Smarty.

"Nope," was all Smarty answered as everyone all took a step back, all except Eddie who was frozen in fear. As if he recognized those eyes.

"Remember me Valiant?!" Doom asked with a high squeaky voice. "When I killed your brother, I talked, Just, Like, THIS!"

Doom's eyes turned into daggers as he turned on the hose of DIP.

"RUN!" Maddy screamed as everyone ran for safety away from the vile DIP.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, here is Ch12, but this isn't the end of this story yet. I still have one more chapter left until this one is complete. **

**I hope you all enjoy this fanfic as much as I loved writing it. **

**Characters from movie belong to there rightful owners while I own my OC. **

**So just keep on reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**FIRST PERSON**_

Okay, so finding out that Judge Doom was a toon all this time was pretty intense. Not only he killed innocent people, but he killed my father all those years ago. No wonder how Doom told me I reminded him of someone. As for me, I was angry at Doom for killing dad, but I had to wait for revenge later. Right now, I was running away in fear for my toon friends that would get dipped soon.

"We need to get that hose away from Doom!" I said as we hid behind boxes that were high enough for the toons to not to get dipped. "Any ideas?" I looked over at the weasels, Roger and Jessica one by one, then looked at Uncle Eddie.

"For starters," Eddie started, looking at the toons. "These guys can't be spotted by Doom, otherwise they'll be dipped."

"So what are you saying?" Roger asked. "We should create a distraction while one of us will get the hose away from Doom?"

Me, Eddie, and the weasels looked at Roger like he was nuts. Jessica just sighed as she shook her head.

"Are you out of your mind rabbit?" Wheezy wheezed. "You want us _*cough**wheeze*_ to get killed?!"

I thought of what Roger said before. "You know what, maybe Roger is onto something."

Everyone now looked at me with the same shock.

"What do you mean muchacha?" Greasy asked.

"Here's the plan," I gestured everyone to come in a circle as I whispered the plan.

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON**_

Doom scanned the whole scenery that was before him with his bloody red eyes. He clenched his hose tight as he pointed it at anything that could move. Once he destroys those god forsaken toons, he is going to come after the Valiants for interrupting his plans and use his giant machine to destroy Toon Town once and for all.

Just then, the sound of carousel music was heard around the Acme Factory. Doom turned toward a giant machine that was playing the familiar 'Merry Go Round' music. _Who started that thing up?_ Suddenly, he heard Eddie's voice around the factory.

_Now Roger is his name,_

_Laughter is his game, _

_Come on you dope turn off that hose, _

_And lets call it a close,_

Doom searched around him, looking for Mr. Valiant, but he couldn't see him. All the toon could hear was Mr. Valiant's voice. Just then, Maddy's voice was heard around the factory.

_Now singing ain't my line,_

_Its tough to make a rhyme,_

_If I get stuck em'_

_I-I'm out of…_

_I'm running out of time!_

Suddenly, the carnival music stopped for a second. The moment Doom turned, the music turned from jolly, to suspenseful music that made him on edge a little bit. Then the Toon Patrol's voices could be heard.

_First you see us,_

_Then you don't!_

Doom jumped as he heard a bang of a gun, and one of the lights went out above him as the glass shattered around him. Then the weasels voices turned to a whisper.

_Now you hear us, _

_Now you won't._

Just then, Doom saw shadowy figures of the Toon Patrol on the ceiling. As he fired his DIP at the shadows, the shadows disappeared and more came out of nowhere dancing to the music as if putting on a shadow puppet show.

_It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world._

_Now you feel us, now you can't._

_Are we real?_

_Perhaps we aren't?_

_It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world, _

_Its out secret of survival in a very nasty world._

Doom exclaimed in rage as he kept spraying the walls where the shadows were but missed them by a mile. Unbeknownst of him, Maddy (with her crutch again) slowly and quietly headed toward Doom's contraption to the yellow valve.

"Is it really such a nasty world?" Doom heard Roger ask in fear in his voice.

"Oh yes," Greasy answered. "A very nasty world…"

The weasels laughed hysterically as there shadows moved around, running like something is chasing them.

_Nastier than you could ever dream of,_

_From up above, _

_And from beneath_

_Eyes and jaws, claws and teeth_

As the weasels said those words, each of the shadows jumped from a high altitude, played dead with a dead flower, and one showed with long claws and big teeth. Doom screeched as he sprayed around the walls, but the shadows kept dodging his every move.

_Ready to attack you, _

_You're not a snack, _

_But you better run!_

_Don't come walking in The Wild Wood if you haven't got a gun!_

The sound of a gun was heard, and the weasels all gave hysterical laughs as Doom screamed in fear and dropped his hose. As the toon was distracted, Maddy rolled up the hose quickly as it clinked.

"ENOUGH!" Doom screamed as the shadows disappeared. Doom turned and he saw his hose was gone. He looked over at his machine and saw Maddy who finished taking the hose off and threw it far away.

"YOU!" Doom exclaimed as he jumped on springs, heading toward Maddy.

Maddy gasped as she limped as fast as she could with her one good leg and crutch. Doom caught up with her and grabbed ahold of her. He turned her around as he glared right down at her. Maddy struggled in Doom's grip as he squeezed her upper arms tights.

"Say hello to you DADDY Valiant!" Doom sneered as he lifted his arm up. Suddenly, in a flash of red and white, something bit Doom's hand hard.

"SQUEAKY!" Maddy exclaimed with joy.

Squeaky bit Doom's hand as hard he could as Doom tried to shake the shoe off. Doom threw Maddy in the air as she rolled again on the floor. She looked over as she saw Eddie coming to her quickly.

"Maddy, are you alright?" he asked trying to help her up.

"I'm fine, but Squeaky!" Maddy pointed at Doom.

Doom grabbed ahold of Squeaky and threw him toward the Dip can. Maddy screamed as the shoe was almost to the bubbling DIP. Suddenly, a flash of brown and white caught Squeaky and jumped over the giant vehicle. The flash landed on boxes where the other toons were at, and it was Psycho who caught Squeaky. Psycho laughed with joy as the shoe squeaked with joy and rubbed himself against the brown weasel's neck, and both hid away.

Maddy sighed, relieved that Squeaky was safe. That relief perished as Doom glared down at her and Eddie. Doom took his hand and like a glove, and a spinning buzz saw came out and spun in a loud buzzing noise. Eddie came in front of Maddy as if trying to protect her. Doom smirked and used the saw to destroyed some chains that sparked like fireworks. Eddie gulped as he turned and carried Maddy bridal style as he ran toward the boxes where the toons were hiding. Eddie placed her on one of the tall boxes with the weasels.

"Stay low," Eddie said to Maddy and he scurried away.

"Eddie," Maddy cried as Eddie ignored her. Maddy didn't want to stay and feel helpless as she is now. "Come on, come on," She looked around where she was, then spotted a toon mallet that was close to her feet and got an idea.

She grabbed a stick to use as a walking stick. The toons didn't know what she was doing until she grabbed the toon mallet.

"Maddy don't!" Smarty said as he stood on his box a few inches away. "You can't 'flock' with one leg!"

Maddy ignored Smarty as she checked if the mallet was in good condition. She then looked at the toons who she called her friends, even family almost. She came up to Greasy who was close to where she sat and kissed him on the cheek as she limped with her walking stick and left them.

Maddy spotted her Uncle, and he was on the ground with the buzz saw almost up to his face. Maddy aimed her mallet at Doom who was above her Uncle, but she was aiming at something else.

"HEY DOOM!"

Doom looked up at Maddy, as she fired the toon mallet. Doom dodged the boxing glove as the glove missed but hit something else. Doom's eyes widened in fear as the hand turned on the valve of the DIP. Doom screamed in fear as DIP sprayed all over on him and he was pushed back with the pressure. Maddy limped to Eddie who was still on the ground and helped him up. Eddie glared at her niece.

"I told you to stay put!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Hey, it was that, or you get sawed in half!" Maddy retorted with the same anger.

There conversation was cut short as Doom screamed as he lifted his feet like he was standing on burning rocks. Eddie and Maddy just stared as Doom was starting to melt. Eddie held her close as steam was almost all over Doom and the toon was almost gone.

"IM MELTING, IM MELTING," Doom exclaimed as he was done for. "Oh…no…" was all he said as he was a toon no more…

Eddie and Maddy just stared off where Doom was. Hot yellow steam rose up from where Doom was melted. They did it, Doom was gone. Maddy sniffed as she clutched her Uncle who rubbed her back for comfort.

"HEY!"

Both people jumped and looked over at the boxes as the Toon Patrol, Jessica and Roger were still on them.

"There's dip everywhere," Roger said. "How are we gonna get down?!"

Eddie left Maddy in place as he went to the fire hydrant. He spun the valve, and just as he finished all the fire hydrants around the factory shot out water. As the water hit the DIP, it was washed down into the drain in a matter of seconds.

When the DIP was all gone, the toons all came off the boxes and ran toward Maddy.

"MADDY!" Psycho exclaimed as he jumped in Maddy's arms first.

Maddy gasped as she fell on her butt with a weasel in her arms. "Geez Psycho, I have a broken ankle you know," she laughed as Psycho embraced her tight. Squeaky was the next as the shoe licked her on the face as Psycho let go. Maddy brought the shoe up to her face and kissed him.

"And here I thought you left us," Maddy said to the shoe with a raised eyebrow. Squeaky chuckled as he went on Maddy's shoulder.

"Muchacha,"

Maddy looked up and saw Greasy holding her crutch and he looked like he was blushing. Smarty, Stupid and Wheezy were right behind him as the dark weasel came toward her.

"Greasy," was all Maddy said as the dark weasel gave her crutch to her, but she stayed on the ground. There was an awkward silence between the two, as they had nothing else to say.

"For 'frying' out loud!" Smarty exclaimed. Greasy and Maddy just stared at Smarty funny. "Just kiss her!"

That made the rest of the Toon Patrol laugh as Roger and Jessica giggled. Greasy and Maddy stared wide eye at Smarty then looked at each other. Greasy got closer to her awkwardly, then caressed her cheek. Maddy accepted this, showing no fear at all. Then in a flash, Greasy kissed Maddy full on the lips. Maddy wrapped her arms around the weasel as she deepened the kiss as Greasy held her head. Each of them heard a gasp but ignored it, for they wanted a moment of peace.

Suddenly, sirens blared as Benny and the two cop cars entered the factory. Greasy and Maddy stopped kissing, and the dark weasel helped her to her feet. Benny stopped with his headlights flashing on the body of Judge Doom, who was just a suit and a rubber mask.

"Sister Mary Francis!" Benny exclaimed at the sight he was seeing. "What the hell happened in here?!"

Eddie, Maddy, Roger, Jessica, and the Toon Patrol walked over to Doom's body.

"I've been a cab for thirty seven years…and I've never seen a mess like this!" Benny added.

Delores and Santino appeared from the police cars. Both looked down what was left of Doom.

"What was that, a rubber mask?" Delores asked coming next to Eddie.

"Yeah," Eddie answered as he passed a rope to Santino. "This is the rope from the safe that was dropped on Acme. I think your lab boys will find that paint a perfect match."

"So Judge Doom killed Marvin Acme," Santino said.

"And R.K. Maroon." Eddie added.

"And my father," Maddy ended as she wiped a tear from her eye. Greasy saw this and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist.

"Now that's what I call one seriously disturbed toon," Santino remarked looking down at Doom's body, then he looked at the Toon Patrol that was around Maddy. "And as for you lot, I think it would be best if you all come with me to the station."

"But why? They did nothing wrong, Doom tricked them." Maddy said.

"They are accomplices Maddy," Santino explained. "And they need to be brought to justice."

"Figures," Smarty muttered as he crossed his arms. The Toon Patrol were brought to the police cars and put in handcuffs.

"Wait!" Maddy cried as Santino and the Toon Patrol looked at her "When is there trial?"

The Toon Patrol gasped and whispered at one another.

Santino looked at her funny, then answered. "It will be held both here and in there hometown of Toon Town as soon there case is brought to court. Why?"

Maddy gave a smile. "Because I want to plead there innocence."

Everyone gasped and the weasels just stared at Maddy like she had two heads.

"Listen, I know these guys did bad things, but they were used by Doom, and I have a little bit of evidence to prove them innocent." Maddy looked at Greasy and gave a warm smile. "I just can't let them rot in jail for something that wasn't all their fault."

"You would do that for us?" Smarty asked with shock all over his face.

Maddy looked at the leader of the Toon Patrol and smiled. "You saved my life once, and now I'm going to save yours."

As the weasels were looking at Maddy with wide eyes, Psycho gave a loud cry as he embraced Wheezy even though he was handcuffed. Greasy just stared off at Maddy and took off his hat and bowed at her. Smarty just tipped his hat and nodded a thanks. Stupid just laughed and jumped for joy at Maddy's remark. Maddy came over to the weasels, leaned over to them and embraced all of them the best she could.

"Thank you mi amor." She heard Greasy whisper, and Maddy smiled.

As the weasels were brought to the police cars, Delores looked at Eddies shirt. "What is that?"

Eddie looked at his shirt, and Maddy was next to him looking at the stain.

"It's ink," Eddie answered. "That Acme guy squirted me with some the other night. Why it's coming out now, I don't know."

Roger jumped into a box and brought out a bottle to show to everyone. "Here's your answer Eddie. Acme's Disappearing/Reappearing Ink. Boy, that Acme, what a genius!"

"Applesauce!" Everyone turned, and Baby Herman arrived with all of the toons of Toon Town with him. "If he was such a genius, why didn't he leave his will where we could find it?"

Eddie dug into his pocket and found the love letter. He realized something.

"Roger, that love letter you wrote to your wife at the Ink and Paint club?" Eddie said holding the letter out to the rabbit. "Why don't you read it to her now?"

Maddy leaned over to Jessica. "Your going to love this." Jessica giggled as she came behind Roger.

"Sure Eddie," Roger happily opened the letter. Herman rolled his eyes and shoved his cigar in his mouth.

Roger cleared his throat and read the letter. "Dear Jessica, how do I love thee. Let me count the ways," Roger squinted his eyes when he stumbled onto other words written in the letter. "I, Marvin Acme, of sound mind and body- IT'S THE WILL!"

The others looked excited.

"Keep reading," Jessica and Maddy urged.

"Do hereby bequeath in perpetuity the property known as Toon Town to those lovable characters, the Toons!" Roger ended.

With that, Jessica hugged him from behind as all the toons cheered in excitement. Maddy gave a huge sigh and slumped in her crutch.

"And as for you young lady," Santino said as he looked at Maddy's ankle. "Looks like you need a trip to the hospital."

Maddy looked at her ankle, then up to Santino. "I guess." Was all she said and laughed.

She looked over and saw Eddie and Delores embracing each other as they kissed each other on the lips. Maddy giggled at this, then remembered that she kissed a certain weasel before, and she loved it!

"You know Maddy," Roger hopped over to Maddy, "That was a swell idea of using us toons to use our gift of performing a shot to distract Doom. Not to mention, you let the Toon Patrol try it as well."

"Well, like you always say to me Roger," Maddy said with a smile. "Toons are born to perform."

"Yeah," Roger then went over to Eddie who held Delores hand. "Hey Eddie, after all we've been through together, do you think your days of being a sourpuss are over?"

Eddie looked between Delores and Maddy, then shrugged. "Only time will tell."

"Yeah, well, put it there, pal." Roger held out his hand to Eddie.

"Yeah," Eddie smiled as he shook the rabbits hand, only to get jolted by Roger. When Eddie let go, he had a furious look on his face.

All the toons gasped as Roger gulped. Even Maddy gulped when she saw her Uncle's reaction.

"Please don't tell me you lost your sense of humor already…?" Roger asked as Baby Herman looked scared as well.

Eddie gripped Roger on the neck and brought him up to his face. "Does this answer your question?" Suddenly, Eddie forced a kiss onto Roger as the rabbit was trying to escape from him.

Maddy spit out a razzberry as she couldn't control her laughter anymore. When Eddie was done kissing, Roger had a goofy and disgusted look as he wiped his lips. All the toons laughed at this and cheered for Eddie.

"Come on Roger lets go home," Jessica said taking Roger from Eddie. "I'll bake ya a carrot cake." Roger moaned in delight as Jessica placed him down in front of her feet.

Roger then turned to Eddie and Maddy. "You guys want to come over and try some carrot cake."

Eddie and Maddy looked at each other, then Eddie looked down at Maddy's leg.

"We're just gonna stop at the hospital first to get Maddy's ankle checked out." Eddie answered.

"But save us a piece, would you please?" Maddy said not to be rude.

"Oh we will Maddy," Jessica answered, as she embraced Maddy and Eddie. "Thank you for everything."

"Our pleasure," Eddie said.

"Happy to help." Maddy beamed.

As all the toons began to leave for Toon Town, Eddie, Maddy, and Delores headed toward one of the police cars. When Maddy and Eddie got in, Eddie turned to Maddy with a raised eyebrow.

"By the way, did I see you kiss one of the weasels? _On the lips_?"

Maddy looked at her uncle with an innocent look on her face. "How did you know?" Was all she said as the car exited the factory.


	13. Epilogue

**Hello everyone! **

**So here it is...the final chapter of Maddy's story...**

**I hope you all loved this story as much as I loved writing it. **

**Also, I was thinking of writing a sequel of this story, but I want YOU guys to vote if you want it. If I do publish the chapters, it would take me a while because of me being busy with my personal life, but I will try to get as much as I can if you want me to. **

**To vote, just PM me or write a review, and I'll look at it. Piece of cake right?**

**Anyway, here is the final chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**FIRST PERSON**_

It had been a 2 months since solving the Marvin Acme Murder. School was a big hit for me; as a result, I have been doing good in all of my courses from Drawing, Painting, Math, to English (which was my weak spot to handle).

After the Toon Patrol went to Toon and Human Court, they have been given a relief, for they have been merely accomplices with a bad past and didn't know that Doom would actually dip them if they have fulfilled Doom's dream of creating that freeway. A few days after court, Greasy has confessed his love to me one night when we were celebrating after both court trials. Uncle Eddie was not too thrilled when he heard those words coming out of the weasels mouth, but I really didn't mind at all. To tell you the truth, _I_ actually had a little crush on Greasy when I first met him. It started with a little friendship, and I don't know it kind of grew over that time. Not only that, but I feel from our first kiss at the factory was special... Yes, I know he has been known to flirt with other women, and what I saw him did to Jessica that night at the factory. But I told him that if he did that over my back, or anything else I told him I would never see him again, and that made him stop his flirting (Literally).

And here I am, getting dressed to go to the Ink and Paint Club. After the toons having justice, the Ink and Paint club is welcoming both humans and toons! Me and Dolores went to a dress store and I bought myself a little miss black dress. It was a sleeveless black chiffon dress with a cutout back, and a layered skirt that went above my knee cap. Dolores even helped me find these white platform heels with a little ribbon on the ankle strap. I decided to let my hair fall down to its natural wavy self to my lower back, but pulled the front part of my hair up in a ponytail on top with a black ribbon. Not only that, but I've put contacts on to show my dark green eyes because this is a special occasion.

I was finishing placing some dark eye shadow when I heard a knock in the bathroom.

"Yeah?" I cried.

"Are you almost ready?" asked Uncle Eddie at the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm almost…done!" I finished applying my eyeshadow and smoothed my dress.

I exited the bathroom door, and I saw Uncle Eddie waiting for me right by the door. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bowtie he was finishing tying, and his fine hair was greased that made it shine.

Squeaky was on the desk with a makeshift bow tie on and was squeaking away when he saw me.

Uncle Eddie looked down at Squeaky, then stared at me when I closed the bathroom door. I stood awkwardly as he stared at me with awe and gave a warm smile.

"Oh Madelyn, you look absolutely beautiful for tonight." He said as he came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Uncle E, and you look handsome too." I smiled. I looked down at Squeaky. "Oh, and you look handsome as well Squeaky." Squeaky answered me by jumping into my arms and I petted him with my forefinger. I looked up at my Uncle. "Are you going to pick up Dolores at her place?"

"Yes, and are you going to be picked up by the Weasels?" he said that last part with a little bit of venom in his voice.

I sighed. "Uncle, I know you don't trust the Toon Patrol yet, but give them time okay? After all, they did help me relocate my ankle when I dislocated it."

"I know Maddy. It's just, I'm still not comfortable with you being in a relationship with a toon, especially one who is a member of the Toon Patrol. Heck, I'm surprised that they could do that."

"Yeah, but hey," I cupped his face and made him look at me in the eye. "I know this is a whole new thing that's going on now, the part that I'm now dating and the part that he is toon, but this is new to me too."

I looked away from my Uncle and looked at a picture on Eddies desk of him and my dad at the beach. I smiled at it.

"I remember what dad told me when he was leaving me and mom after signing the divorce forms. He told me that this was not only new to me and mom, but it was new to him as well, and it was a scary routine to deal with." I explained, Squeaky got out of my arms, and jumped on my shoulder.

"What did Teddy say to you?" Uncle asked.

"He told me to not only to think of it as an obstacle, but to think of it as a new chapter in life." I explained. "Life is like a story; it has many chapters that have many stories of what has happened in life. From the divorce, to my father's death, moving out of my mom's home in Kentucky, deciding to live here with you and Dolores in LA, meeting a few toons that I have never seen in a long time, helping you solve the Acme murder, seeing Roger almost getting killed by Dip, getting chased by the Toon Patrol, going all over toon town to find Jessica, to destroying Doom with his own concoction, to here."

I gave a warm smile and felt a few tears rising but got rid of them to not get my eyeshadow messed up. "I don't want things to change either Uncle, but change can be a good thing as well. It helps to make someone become a better person." I went up to my Uncle and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder.

"No matter how things change, I'll always be your Junior Detective." I tightened my grip on his neck, and I felt Uncle Eddie wrapping his arms around my waist before whispering in my ear.

"I know that now, your father would be very proud seeing you like this." He whispered, then hugged me tightly.

I smiled, then hugged him tighter. This is the uncle I have missed since I was little. After my father's death, he was depressed, and shut either me or my mom out when I asked if we could visit. But now, Acme and my father's deaths were avenged, and Uncle Eddie is sort of back to his old self. We stayed like this for a little longer until a knock came from the door. We released our hug and looked over at the door. The glass window had a shadow of not only one, but two weasel silhouettes that I know.

"Open up in the name of the law." I heard Smarty announced.

I sighed, then looked at Uncle. "Some things never changed."

Eddie shook his head. "Yeah, I'll see you around," He then pointed the finger at me. "Be safe, and don't do anything out of bound."

"Eddie I'm 19, I know what I should and shouldn't do." I laughed before I grabbed my little black purse and made sure Squeaky was on my shoulder.

As I came up to the door, I opened it and was greeted by Smarty and Greasy. Smarty was dressed in a black tuxedo with a pale pink dress shirt underneath it, his tie was the usual hot pink with a diamond in the middle and was wearing his white spats. Instead of wearing his pink hat, his short light brown hair was combed back. Greasy was in a dark green tuxedo with a pale green frilled dress shirt underneath the jacket, a black bow tie, dark green pants that went up to his chest that were held my a black belt, and black and white spectators shoes instead of his green and white ones. His dark brown hair was pulled in a low ponytail, and he was wearing strong cologne that I'm used to now.

Greasy looked up and down at me with a gapped mouth like he was milking my essence. "Oh Maddy, tienes la belleza de un ángel. You look beautiful mi corazón." He gently lifted right my hand and gave a soft kiss on it.

I blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Smarty groaned, then crossed his arms. I heard Eddie in the back giving a fake barf but I ignored both of them.

"Muchas gracias Greasy," I answered. I have been given a few lessons by Greasy to learn how to speak Spanish. "Are you two ready?"

"As soon as Greasy 'don't' make us wait any longer," Smarty groaned, then walked down the stairs. I gave a small giggle; Smarty has never learned the art of patience at all. Ever since Greasy told his feelings to me, Smarty was surprised about this, but didn't really say anything about it. I guess he understood that he may be the boss, but he cannot change what's between me and Greasy.

I looked down at Greasy who was looking where Smarty left. I brought my hand out to him. "You ready?"

Greasy looked up at me and gave his signature smile. "Yes cariño."

His dark scratchy hand grabbed hold of my smooth hand, and the both of us made our way down the stairs. As we arrived out the door, the Toon Patrol Car was parked in front of us. Smarty was in the driver seat tapping his fingers on the wheel impatiently. Greasy opened the passenger door for me and I was sitting in the middle of the front, and Greasy closed the passenger door. Squeaky sat on my lap and squeaked a little bit.

"Where are the others?" I asked Smarty.

Smarty pointed in the back. "In the back, Wheezy wasn't too 'chilled' when I told him to stay with Psycho and Stupid."

"Oh," I stifled a few giggles. _And its 'thrilled' not 'chilled' Smarty,_ I thought.

Just then, the back window behind me opened and Psycho's head popped up. He was his usual self with his high-pitched giggles and his crazy eyes, but what was different about him what that his spikey hair was in a high ponytail and he had a black tie with his straitjacket. Psycho gave a few giggles again and looked at me with hearts in his eyes.

"Maddy pretty! HEE HEE HEE!" he exclaimed, then wrapped his arms around my neck. I yelped and felt I was in a constrict.

"Psycho, leave Maddy alone!" I heard Smarty scolded.

"Yeah, she doesn't want anyone to cling to her!" Greasy said, then went over me and pushed Psycho through the door. Psycho kept a firm hold onto me as I felt I was being choked to death. With no other way, Greasy pulled out a small squirt bottle and sprits Psycho with it like a bad dog, and me as well. Psycho yelped then went back through the window and shut it behind him. I sighed then leaned my head back.

"You alright Maddy?" Greasy asked me, putting the squirt bottle in the glove compartment.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered as I got the water out of my eyes, and checked my makeup. "Let's just head to the Ink and Paint club."

With that, Smarty started the car, and the Toon Patrol Car cruised its way down the road toward the club.

* * *

After a little bit of traffic, the car arrived at the Ink and Paint Club. Smarty, Greasy, and I got out of the car and made our way to the back. Smarty opened the back and the other weasels exited out.

Wheezy was wearing a long sleeve white dress shirt that wasn't wrinkled, a black buttoned up vest, and a black tie tucked in. He was wearing his usual hat with a few cigarettes in it, but he was only smoking one.

Stupid was wearing what looked like a short-sleeved shirt that had the resemblance of a tuxedo. It had a black outside, a white inside, and a red bowtie. He was still wearing his red hat with a propeller at the top, but what was different about him was his shoes were _tied, _but still looked lose.

"Who tied Stupid's shoes?" I asked Greasy while we were walking toward the wooden entrance to the hidden club.

"You wouldn't believe me muchacha, but Stupid tied his _own_ shoes." Greasy explained. "We were just finishing getting ready when we spotted Stupid trying to tie his own shoes on the couch."

"What made him tie his shoes?"

"Who knows Maddy," Smarty said next to me. "We may never 'nose'."

With that still on my mind, Smarty knocked the door, and two red eyes glared down at us.

"You got the password?" Bongo asked in his deep voice.

"Walt sent me." Smarty said, and the door opened for us. I was impressed that he didn't messed up 'Walt' with another word.

Everyone entered, and I turned and saw Bongo glaring down at the weasels. Bongo turned to me and pointed accusingly at the Toon Patrol.

"Make sure those weasels don't get to any trouble Maddy." Bongo said to me.

I nodded, "I won't Bongo." Even after the court trials, all of the toons were still iffy on trusting the Toon Patrol for what they've done. The weasels didn't mind it at all, but I reassured them that things will change for the better one of these days. I hope...

With that, I turned and followed the guys to a table that was in the middle of the crowd. Most of the people were at the bar and paying most of their attention to Goofy who was doing a magic act on the stage with Miss Clarabelle as his assistant.

We all took our seats at the bigger table and waited for a penguin waiter. Squeaky jumped and sat with Psycho. Over the past few months those two have been getting along very well and becoming fast friends. I looked around, and spotted Roger sitting at a table two spots away with Benny and Baby Herman who were laughing at Goofys acts. I found Uncle Eddie at a table next to them with Dolores who was wearing a long sleeve dark teal dress with a white hair clip in her hair. I told the weasels I'll be right back and made my way to Roger's table. Roger saw me and gave a smile and wave.

"Heya Maddy, wow you look beautiful!" Roger exclaimed and gave me a hug around the waist.

I chuckled. "Thanks Roger, and you look nice too wearing your tux." Roger was wearing a red tuxedo jacket with a white shirt underneath, and his usual blue tie with yellow polka dots. "How have you guys been?" I asked everyone at the table.

"Good," Benny said. "I have been doing a lot of cab driving than before, and I have _finally_ been given the day off I deserve. Sometimes people don't give respect to toon cabs no more." He said crossing his 'arms'.

"Impressive," I smiled. I turned to Baby Herman who was wearing a black bowtie on his neck, and sitting next to Benny.

"And working with Roger at the Studio has been full swing," Baby Herman started with thrill in his voice, then he made a scowl. "Until Roger makes these mistakes from setting the whole studio _flooding_ to setting it on _fire!_"

"Gosh Roger, what do you do?" I asked pretending to be surprised.

"I don't know Maddy," Roger shrugged, "I think it's just the way I am," He looked over at my shoulder and gulped. "How are the T-Toon Patrol?"

"Oh them," I turned at looked at the Toon Patrol who were having a conversation, and Psycho holding Squeaky in his arms. "There fine, I think they're starting to turn over a new leaf from what they're doing now."

"What _are_ they doing?" Herman asked with suspicion in his voice.

"There thinking of staying as the Toon Patrol, but there only going to do little crimes in Toon Town. There even trying to do some community service around Toon Town too."

"Wow Maddy, what made them think like that?" Benny asked with wide eyes.

"I guess after what Doom did to them over the past many years, the weasels want to be better toons. Anyway, I told them trying things could make them become better people or toons in your case will help. That, and I guess they wanted to make their families proud if they were still around. Not only that, but I'm also helping them with the community service department in case something is going on at my school."

"Jeepers Maddy, you are something." Roger gasped. "You see every toon as a friend, and you don't reject them."

I blushed with embarrassment and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Its nothing really. Its just like if I'm helping a person who had a dark past, I think of these guys," I looked behind and saw Greasy giving a genuine smile at me. My guessing he heard me. "And I think, they think the same way as well. They have tried their best to be good guys from back then to now. I mean they won't change themselves completely, but they are trying to be good guys."

Suddenly, the act of Goofy and Clarabelle has ended, and the curtains have closed. The crowd cheered, and soon the next act will come out soon.

"Well, I better get back to my seat. I'll see you guys." I waved at them and went back to my seat with the Toon Patrol. I took a seat between Smarty and Greasy and found a Shirley Temple in front of me.

"I thought of ordering you this, so you don't dehydrate muchacha." Greasy said with a grin.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Greasy, you're such a gentleman."

Greasy gave a rare blush as a penguin gave him a scotch on the rocks, with actual rocks in it. _Hope Eddie remembered not to order with the word rock in it _I thought as I took a sip of my drink.

"What took you Maddy?" Wheezy asked, who paid Betty Boop a few more cigarettes and lighted them.

I slipped the straw out of my mouth and turned to Wheezy.

"Sorry, I was just talking to a few friends."

"That's fine Maddy." Greasy said who took a sip of his scotch on the rocks.

"By the way, I wanted to ask you Smarty," I looked over at Smarty who smoked a pipe. "Back when I broke my ankle, you acted like you knew what you were doing. How did you that?"

Smarty shrugged. "Well, lets just say that one of my parents were doctors, and I was taught a few 'tings' or two about human and toon anatomy."

I was speechless. "Wow, that's the one thing I never knew about you."

Just then, the lights dimmed a little bit more, and the crowd gave whoops and cheers to the stage. I looked over and saw Roger fixing his tie.

I shook my head. "Looks like Roger is excited of who is performing next."

"Oh really?" Stupid asked who was looking between me, Roger, and the stage. "Who?"

Smarty groaned and shook his head. "Do you ever think Stupid? The Ink and Paint club is famous for Jessica 'reforming'."

"Oh..." That was all Stupid said and took a sip of his Sprite. Psycho, who was between Smarty and Stupid gave a small chuckle, and Squeaky squeaked with laughter on the table in front of the psychopathic weasel.

I looked up at the stage, and saw the curtains open a little bit, and out came Jessica who was wearing a sparkling red dress, high heels, and purple gloves. Everyone whooped, then howled like wolves when they saw Jessica elegantly walking down the stage. I raised an eyebrow, Jessica wasn't singing or putting on a show like she always did. Everyone was thinking the same thing. I heard them saying 'what's she doing?', or 'why isn't she singing?'. Even the Toon Patrol were confused on what was going on. We all looked at each other, then back up to the stage.

Jessica came up to the front of the stage that had a microphone at the front.

"Good evening everyone!" Jessica said through the microphone. The crowd whooped and clapped when they saw Jessica. "Thank you all for coming to the Ink and Paint Club tonight. You might be wondering why I'm not performing in front of you all right now like I usually do?" She looked through the crowd. When her eyes spotted mine, she gave a mischievous smile.

I raised an eyebrow. _What is she up to? _I thought.

"You see ladies and gentlemen," Jessica continued. "I thought of letting _someone else_ perform for us tonight."

The crowd gasped and whispered to one another. The Toon Patrol looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"What does she mean by _someone else_ performing?" Stupid asked. We all shrugged our shoulders and looked back up at Jessica.

"I understand that the Ink and Paint Club is strictly Toon performers only, but I think of this one friend as one of us toons. She has helped me bring my dear Roger back to me from being framed, and I would like her to come up here and sing for us as a thank you."

Suddenly, the lights went out, and a spotlight was turned on and landed on Jessica, then the spotlight moved freely around the Club like it was looking for someone. The spotlight freely moved around me and the Toon Patrol and jumped over Roger's table and Eddies table as well.

Then out of nowhere, the spotlight landed on me with the sound of a symbol. I gasped, and everyone was looking at me. Jessica smiled.

"Maddy Valiant, you have been one of us ever since the day you met us. From being smart, creative, have a few laughs, to never forgetting about us. You have helped your Uncle in solving this case and coming back from all these years. And now Maddy, I want you up here on this stage with me and perform for us."

I just looked up at Jessica from my seat. Perform?! I've never performed in my life! I mean, I have attended a choir when I was in middle and high school, but I haven't done that in a long time! I gulped; I didn't know what to do.

"Maddy,"

I looked over and Greasy was squeezing my hand and rubbing my hand with his thumb. He gestured his head up. "Go up there."

"Are you crazy?!" I whispered to Greasy. "I've never performed on stage before."

"Well this might be your first and only performance you'll ever do cariño." Greasy reassured me.

"Greasy," I whispered more, so only he can hear me. I looked at him with worry. "I'm scared okay. I've never performed in a large group before. I mean, back at the bar, but this-"

"Shh," Greasy put a finger on my lips. "Madelyn Ava Valiant," Yes, I told him my middle name. "You are one of the toughest women I have ever met in my life. Back then the women I have hooked up were okay," I was about to speak until Greasy lifted his finger. "But you are something different señorita. Piense en ello, you've have destroyed Doom after you found out he was going to destroy us toons, and you didn't back down without a lucha."

I blushed and looked away. I hope no one heard that. Greasy put his hand on my cheek and turn me back to him again. "Maddy, you can't let that _one thing_ back you down. You have to enfrenta tus miedos Maddy." He kissed me lightly on my cheek, and I could have sworn I've heard everyone gasp. Greasy looked back at me with determination. "Now ir a conseguir them el amor."

I smiled. That was the sweetest thing Greasy said before. Even the Toon Patrol were wide eyed. They never heard there member say those words before. I hugged Greasy, then rose up from my chair. I walked toward the back of the stage as the crowd gave an encouraging applause to me. I walked gracefully down the stage and stood next to Jessica. Jessica smiled at me, then gave me a warm hug.

"You'll do great Maddy," she reassured me. "Now what do you want to perform?"

I gulped. I never thought of what to do. I have never performed before, but I have done the choir back then like I said before, and I was commented of being a good singer from the other chorus girls. I then remembered all what has happened since I came back to LA. I had a dream that I wanted to become an artist and go to college. Not only that, but I wanted to reunite with friends that I haven't seen in a long time, not to mention I'm in a relationship with a certain weasel. Lastly, I have finally found the Uncle Eddie that I have missed since I left 3 years. My dreams have finally came true, but it took years for them to become reality. I have finally dreamed my dreams. Then it hit me, I knew what song I wanted to sing.

I whispered in Jessica's ear and told her what I'm going to do. Jessica was surprised, then she gave a smile. She then looked back at me, then gave another warm hug.

"Good luck Maddy."

With that, Jessica left the stage and took a seat next to Roger. I crept toward the microphone that was at the end of the stage and stared at the crowd. The audience was looking up at me, wondering what I'll do for them tonight. I looked through the crowd and spotted the Toon Patrol giving me reassuring smirks and thumb ups. Greasy mouthed 'I believe in you' and made his hands become a heart. I then spotted my Uncle and Dolores giving me comforting smiles, telling me that I'll be okay. Roger and Jessica gave me reassuring smiles as well. I breathed in and sighed. I was ready.

I looked back and saw the crows waiting on their instruments for my que. My guessing Jessica told them the song I'm playing. I nodded back at them, then they began to play in a slow calming tempo. I breathed in, and out calmly once more, and looked through the crowd. I felt the beat slowing down, telling me I'm singing soon.

I went up to the microphone, and began to sing…

_I lose my way_

_No one cares_

_The words I say_

_No one hears_

_My life it seems is a world of dreams_

As I stopped for a second, I heard the men whoop at me, and saw them leaning up to the stage as they were drawn to my voice. I ignored them, and kept singing.

_Deep in the night _

_You'll find me _

_Dream and you're right behind me_

_Stay…if you will stay_

_We'll dream the night away_

I gripped the stick, closed my eyes and let the song take me.

_Dreams to dream _

_In the dark of the night _

_When the world goes wrong_

_I can still make it right _

_I can see so far in my dreams_

_I'll follow my dreams until they come true_

_There is a star_

_Waiting to guide us_

_Shining inside us _

_When we close our eyes_

I took the microphone of the stick, and slowly and delicately walked into the audience. A few men helped me down the stage by using the tables as stairs like Jessica did the night she performed.

_Come with me_

_You will see what I mean_

_There's a world inside_

_No one else ever sees_

_You will go so far in my dreams_

_Somewhere in my dreams_

_Your dreams will come true_

I walked through the tables and started with the Toon Patrol. I gave Stupid the rub on the shoulder, and he gave a giggle. Psycho hugged me around my waist, and I hugged around him. Squeaky jumped onto my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek, then jumped back into Psychos arms. Wheezy gave me a fist bump and he smoked out what looked like a heart. Smarty gave me a nod and a handshake, then to my surprise he quickly hugged me. I laughed at that, then went to Greasy. I hugged Greasy and we kissed each other on the lips quickly.

I then went over to Roger's table. I rubbed Roger's head and messed up his hair, and the rabbit chuckled. Jessica smiled at me, and quickly hugged me. Benny gave me a quick cheerful honk of his horn, and Baby Herman gave me a thumbs up.

I lastly went to Eddie and Dolores table. I went between Dolores and Eddie and hugged them both on the shoulders. When I was about to leave them, Eddie stood up from his chair, and grabbed my hand. I turned around and Eddie gave me a bear hug and I wrapped my arms with the microphone around his back. The audience gave an 'aww' sound of this, and I blushed. When we released, Eddie gave me a warm smile, and I smiled back.

I turned around and headed back to the stage and began to sing my heart out.

_Don't let go_

_If you stay close to me_

_In my dreams tonight_

_You will see what I see_

_Dreams to dream _

_As near as can be_

_Inside you and me _

_Will always come true_

I came back to the center of the stage and sang the ending.

_Inside you and me_

_That always come…truuuuuue._

When I finished singing that long high note, the music ended, and the audience echoed throughout the whole club. I looked around with surprise and saw everyone coming out of their seats, clapping, whistling and hollering really loud. I brushed a hair around my ear, then gave a long curtsy with my head low. I felt my whole face blush out, and tears coming up.

When I stopped curtseying, I looked over and saw the Toon Patrol hooting and hollering my name. Psycho was about to zoom up to me until Wheezy grab ahold of his tie and kept him put. I saw Greasy releasing a tear and wiped it away using a handkerchief he had in his pocket. Smarty blew out a loud whistle and laughed out loud. Stupid was laughing to his heart's content, but not too much to kill him. Squeaky was jumping on the table squeaking his heart out.

Roger jumped onto the table and clapped really loud and hollered my name and saying YEAH! Jessica wrapped her arms around her husband and both of them gave a warm embrace. Benny honked his horn really loud that he didn't notice Baby Herman covering his ears.

Eddie and Dolores sat up from their chairs and both of them clapped their hands and yelled out 'Yeah Maddy!'. Eddie beamed with joy when we locked eyes at each other, and I even saw a few tears coming out of his eyes.

I beamed out and gave a low bow again. I then held my skirt and curtsied. Then out of nowhere, roses flew up toward me. Toon Roses. I picked one up that was close to my foot and sniffed it. It had the perfect scent of a real rose. I held it to my chest and kept looking at the audience.

I looked at the audience with joy until I saw something that caught my eyes. I looked at the back, and there I saw…my dad. I gasped. My dad was wearing his brown trench coat, his round glasses and his brown fedora. He was clapping along with the audience and gave his biggest smile I have ever seen. I choked back a sob when I saw him standing there.

"I'm proud of you Maddy, and don't let go of that." My father's voice ran through my head.

I sniffed, then gave him a nod. My dad smiled back, then like it was a dream, his body dissolved into light and disappeared where he was at.

I let a few tears ran down my cheek. My father was gone...but not forgotten. I placed the microphone back on the stick again, then bowed to the audience once more, then left the stage.

* * *

**_Third Person_**

After Maddy's performance, everyone decided to meet back at Eddie's office for a little party of their own, for they were still in the mood to party. Maddy went with the Toon Patrol while Roger, Jessica and Baby Herman went in Benny. Eddie and Dolores went in their own ride in Eddies car that was repaired not too long ago.

In Eddies office, Roger was setting up a record player, and everyone was relieved that Roger wasn't playing the Merry Go Round song. Jessica unknowingly made food for everyone like brownies, cookies, and even her famous Carrot Cake Roger loved. Dolores and Eddie quickly went to the supermarket and bought a few soda bottles for everyone to drink. Maddy, with a little help with the weasels cleaned up Eddies office and made the room big enough in case anyone wanted to dance.

Now the room was at full swing. Jazz music was playing on the record player, and everyone was having a good time. Psycho and Stupid were stuffing their faces at the buffet table, Smarty and Wheezy were talking by the two desks, Jessica and Roger were dancing in the center, Maddy and Greasy were laughing at what they're saying to each other, and Eddie and Dolores were in the corner talking privately.

Greasy was tapping his foot at the beat of the smooth jazz music, and Maddy was giggling when Greasy did a little twirl and lend out his hand.

"May I have this dance mi señora?" Greasy asked with his signature smile.

Maddy gave a small laugh. "Oh, me encanta."

Maddy straightened out her skirt, and Greasy led her to the dance floor. He turned to her to wrapped his arm around her waist, and both of them did a slow dance next to Roger and Jessica. Not too long after that, Eddie and Dolores had the same idea, they were dancing next to Maddy and Greasy, and everyone was having a good time.

"You know Maddy," Greasy looked up at her. "You are doing so well with tu espanol."

"Por qué gracias Greasy, and you are not so bad at teaching it as well." Maddy laughed when Greasy twirled her, and her skirt flowed.

"Hey Maddy," Roger called from dancing with his wife. "You know, you should consider singing more often. You have the voice of an angel. Maybe you'll even become a singer and do some singing auditions?" Roger was looking at Maddy with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Maddy gave a 'ugh' sound while Greasy laughed. "I don't know about that Roger. I mean, it sounds good, but I'm not interested in a career in music." She said. "I could _try_ my college's chorus group, but I'm not sure on becoming a singer as my career."

"You still want to be an artist muchacha?" Greasy asked.

Maddy looked down at her dance partner. "I think so, but I'll wait and see. It's not the end of the world if I change my mind or not. Right?"

"You got that right Maddy." Eddie said, and gave Dolores a twirl. "It took me how long to figure out what I wanted to do until your father gave me the idea."

Everyone on the dance floor laughed at Eddie as they all did a slow dance.

* * *

The party lasted for a long time. By the time it was midnight, everything started to calm down. Roger, Jessica and Baby Herman (who was snoring) left first before saying goodbye to the Valiants and Dolores. The Toon Patrol then left before each member gave a hug and kiss (only Greasy) to Maddy and complimented on her singing at the club. Dolores stayed a little longer, then soon left before finally kissing Eddie on the lips.

After when Maddy was finished in the shower, and brushed her teeth, she changed into a black nightgown, and climbed into the filing cabinet bed and took out a book. Eddie was at his desk, looking through a couple of pictures.

"So you had fun tonight?" asked Eddie with a smile.

Maddy sighed happily. "Yeah, I did, but I was still surprised that Jessica wanted me to _sing_ at the Ink and Paint Club."

"Maybe Jessica saw talent in you."

"Maybe," Maddy looked up and saw her Uncle looking through some pictures. "What are you looking through Uncle?"

"Oh, just some pictures from the Acme murder." Eddie answered simply.

"Why is that?"

"It was the first case I had in years since…your father died," Eddie looked at her niece and smiled. "But it was the first case I had with you."

Maddy laughed, still looking down at her book. "Yep, my very first case, I never thought I was good at detective work."

"_Hm_, maybe you should be a detective instead of doing your art."

"Oh no, I am not giving up on my art." Maddy said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Eddie laughed, then looked back at the pictures. When he flipped through another picture, he squinted at the photo.

"What the…" Eddie whispered.

"Uncle, what is it?" Maddy put down her book, got out of bed and went behind her Uncle's desk.

"I'm looking at a picture of Judge Doom's 'body', and there something I didn't notice."

Eddie gave Maddy the picture and squinted at the photo. It was the photo of Dooms melted body, but there wasn't anything wrong with it. Then something caught her eye; above the body it looked like something was _rising up_ from Doom's body like steam, but it had some kind of silhouette of something, but Maddy couldn't picture it.

"What do you think it is?" Maddy asked, not having a clue what is going on.

"I don't know Maddy," Eddie answered, then took the photo from his niece and put it in a pile. "But that will be another time."

Maddy nodded. With that, Maddy went back to bed, and continued reading her book. Then a few minutes later, she was laying on her side sleeping with sweet dreams.

* * *

**There you have it, Maddy's story is now a close, but its not over if you don't want it to be. **

**I told you before I was thinking of writing a sequel, and I want YOU to vote on either PM or REVIEW (Mostly Review because PM takes a lot of space.)**

**The song Maddy sang at the club was from the movie "American Tail: Fievel goes West" and the song was called "Dreams to Dream" and it was sung by Linda Ronstadt. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it. **

**So vote if you can, and keep on reading fanfiction!**


End file.
